Al doilea sex/IV
Capitolul III PUNCTUL DE VEDERE AL MATERIALISMULUI ISTORIC Teoria materialismului istoric a adus la lumină adevăruri extrem de importante. Umanitatea nu este o specie animal : este o realitate istoric . Societatea ă ă umană este o anti-physis: ea nu suportă pasiv prezenţa naturii, ci o preia pe cont propriu. Această preluare nu este o operaţie interioară şi subiectivă: ea are loc, în chip obiectiv, în praxis. Astfel, femeia nu poate fi considerată doar ca un organism sexuat: dintre datele biologice, au importanţă numai acelea care primesc, în acţiune, o valoare concretă; conştiinţa de sine a femeii nu este definită doar prin sexualitate: ea reflectă o situaţie care depinde de structura economică a societăţii, structură care traduce gradul de evoluţie tehnică atins de umanitate. Am constatat că, din punct de vedere biologic, cele două trăsături esenţiale care caracterizează femeia sînt următoarele: priza asupra lumii este mai mică decît cea a bărbatului; este, în chip mai strict, aservită speciei. Însă aceste fapte capătă valori cu totul diferite în funcţie de contextul economic şi social. În istoria umană, priza asupra lumii nu se defineşte niciodată prin trup, în nuditatea sa: prin degetul mare menit să prindă, mîna se depăşeşte, deja, ca formă, anticipînd instrumentul ce îi va multiplica puterea: încă de la cele mai vechi semne ale preistoriei, omul ne apare întotdeauna ca fiind înarmat. În epoca în care el mînuia ghioage grele sau ţinea la distanţă fiarele sălbatice, slăbiciunea fizică a femeii constituia o inferioritate flagrantă: e destul ca un instrument să reclame o forţă cu puţin superioară celei de care dispune femeia pentru ca ea să apară ca absolut neputincioasă. Dar se poate face ca, dimpotrivă, tehnica să anuleze diferenţa musculară care separă bărbatul de femeie: o bună înzestrare nu creează superioritate decît din perspectiva unei nevoi; a avea mai mult nu e mai bine decît a avea îndeajuns. Astfel, manevrarea unui mare număr de aparate moderne nu pretinde decît utilizarea unei părţi din resursele virile: dacă minimumul necesar nu este superior capacităţilor femeii, ea devine, în muncă, egala bărbatului. În fapt, imense desfăşurări de energie pot fi comandate astăzi printr-o simplă apăsare de buton. Cît despre servitutile maternităţii, ele dobîndesc, în funcţie de moravuri, o importanţă variabilă de la caz la caz: acestea sînt împovărătoare dacă femeii i se impun multe naşteri şi dacă ea trebuie să-şi hrănească şi să-şi crească fără sprijin copiii; dacă ea procreează liber, dacă societatea îi vine în aju- 80 tor în timpul sarcinii şi se ocupă de copil, obligaţiile materne sînt uşoare şi pot fi lesne compensate în domeniul muncii. În funcţie de această perspectivă retrasează Engels, în Originea familiei, istoria femeii: această istorie ar depinde în chip esenţial de aceea a tehnicilor. În epoca de piatră, cînd pămîntul era deţinut în comun de toţi membrii clanului, modul rudimentar de desţelenire şi săpare a pămîntului limitau posibilităţile de a face agricultură: puterile femeii nu penniteau mai mult decît munca cerută de exploatarea grădinilor. În cadrul acestei diviziuni primitive a muncii, cele două sexe constituie deja, într-un anume sens, două clase; între aceste clase există egalitate; în vreme ce bărbatul vînează şi pescuieşte, femeia rămîne lingă cămin; dar sarcinile domestice îmbracă aspectul unei munci productive: fabricarea vaselor de lut, ţesut, grădinărit; prin acestea ea joacă un rol important în viaţa economică. După descoperirea aramei, cositorului, bronzului, fierului, după apariţia plugului, agricultura se extinde: e necesară o muncă intensivă pentru a defrişa pădurile, pentru a face cîmpurile să rodească. Atunci omul recurge la munca altor oameni, pe care îi face sclavi: apare proprietatea privată: stăpîn al sclavilor şi al pămîntului, bărbatul devine şi proprietar al femeii. Aceasta va fi „marea înfrîngere istorică a sexului feminin'". Ea se explică prin răsturnarea survenită în diviziunea muncii ca urmare a inventării unor noi instrumente. „Aceeaşi cauză care înainte asigura dominaţia femeii în casă, şi anume limitarea activităţii ei la treburile casnice asigura acum dominaţia bărbatului în casă: activitatea casnică a femeii îşi pierdea acum importanţa în comparaţie cu munca productivă a bărbatului; munca lui era totul, a femeii doar un adaos neînsemnat"*. În acest moment dreptul patern se substituie celui matern: transmiterea se fac? din tat în fiu i nu de la femeie c tre clan. Este apari ia familiei ă ş ă ţ patriarhale fondate pe proprietatea privată într-o astfel de familie, femeia este oprimată. Bărbatul suveran îşi permite, printre altele, capricii sexuale: face amor cu sclave sau cu hetaire, e poligam. De îndată ce moravurile fac posibilă reciprocitatea, femeia se răzbună prin infidelitate: adulterul devine complementul natural al căsătoriei E singura apărare a femeii faţă de sclavia domestică în care este ţinută: opresiunea socială suportată este consecinţa opresiunii economice. Egalitatea nu se poate restabili decît atunci cînd cele două sexe vor avea drepturi juridice egale; dar această eliberare pretinde reîntoarcerea sexului feminin în activitatea publică. „Eliberarea femeii va fi posibilă abia atunci cînd va putea participa la producţie pe scară largă iar munca casnică o va ocupa doar într-o Originea familiei, a proprietăţii private şi a statului. Editura Politică. Bucureşti. 1987.' 81 măsură neînsemnată. Acest lucru a devenit cu putinţă numai în condiţiile marii industrii moderne, care nu numai că admite, dar face necesară munca femeii pe scară largă..."1 Astfel, soarta femeii şi cea a socialismului sînt intim legate, după cum se poate vedea şi în vasta lucrare consacrată de Bebel femeii „Femeia şi proletarul - spune el - sînt amîndoi nişte oprimaţi." Aceeaşi dezvoltare a economiei, datorată răsturnării aduse de ma-şinism, este menită să-i elibereze şi pe unul, şi pe celălalt Problema femeii se reduce la problema capacităţii ei de muncă. Puternică în epoca în care tehnicile erau adaptate posibilităţilor ei, detronată de cum a devenit incapabilă să le exploateze, ea îşi regăseşte, în lumea modernă, egalitatea cu bărbatul. Doar rezistenţele vechiului pater-nalism capitalist împiedică, în majoritatea ţărilor, împlinirea concretă a acestei egalităţi: ea se va împlini în ziua cînd aceste rezistenţe vor fi învinse. S-a şi împlinit, deja, în URSS, afirmă propaganda sovietici Iar cînd societatea socialistă se va realiza în întreaga lume, nu vor mai exista bărbaţi şi femei, ci doar muncitori egali între ei. Cu toate că sinteza schiţată de Engels reprezintă un progres faţă de cele pe care le-am examinat anterior, ea ne dezamăgeşte: cele mai importante probleme sînt escamotate. Pivotul întregii istorii îl repre zintă trecerea de la regimul comunitar la proprietatea privată: nu ni se indică în nici un fel cum s-a petrecut aceasta; Engels mărturiseşte chiar că „nu ştim nimic în această privinţă pînă la ora actuală"; nu numai că ignoră detaliul istoric, dar nici nu sugerează vreo interpretare a acestuia. De asemenea, nu e limpede faptul că proprietatea privată ar fi antrenat în chip fatal aservirea femeii. Materialismul istoric consideră drept date fapte pe care ar trebui să le explice: el postulează, fără a o discuta, legătura de interes care leagă omul de proprietate; dar unde îşi are sursa acest interes, sursă a instituţiilor sociale el însuşi? Astfel, expunerea lui Engels rămîne superficială, iar adevărurile descoperite de el apar drept contingente. Este imposibil ca ele să fie cercetate în profunzime fără a depăşi limitele materialismului istoric. Acesta nu ar putea formula soluţii ale problemelor pe care le-am indicat fiindcă ele interesează omul în ansamblu, şi nu această abstracţiune care este homo ceconomicus. E clar, de exemplu, că ideea însăşi de posesiune nu poate dobîn di sens decît pornind de la condiţia originară a existentului. Pentru ca ea să apară, trebuie ca mai întîi să existe în subiect o tendinţă de a se postula în singularitatea sa radicală, o afirmare a existenţei sale ca autonomă şi separată. Se înţelege că această pretenţie a rămas subiectivă, interioară, fără adevăr, atîta vreme cît individul nu dispunea de 1 Ibidem. 82 mijloacele practice de a şi-o satisface în chip obiectiv: în absenţa uneltelor adecvate, el nu încerca, ini ial, sentimentul puterii asupra lumii, se sim ea pierdut ţ ţ în natură şi în colectivitate, pasiv, ameninţat - jucărie a unor forţe obscure; nu îndrăznea să se gîndească pe sine decît identificîndu-se cu întreg clanul: totemul, mana, pămîntul erau realităţi colective. Or, descoperirea bronzului i-a permis omului descoperirea sinelui creator, ivit în încercările unei munci anevoioase şi productive; dominînd natura, el nu se va mai teme de ea; o dată rezistenţa ei învinsă, el are curajul de a se percepe ca activitate autonomă, de a se împlini ca singularitate.1 Dar această împlinire nu s-ar fi realizat niciodată dacă omul nu ar fi nutrit voinţa ei originară; lecţia muncii nu s-a scris într-un subiect pasiv: subiectul s-a făurit el însuşi şi s-a cucerit pe sine făurindu-şi uneltele şi cucerind pămîntul. Pe de altă parte, afirmarea subiectului nu este suficientă pentru a explica proprietatea: în provocare, conflict, luptă, orice conştiinţă poate încerca să se înalţe la suveranitate. Pentru ca provocarea să ia forma potlacth-ulm, adică a unei rivalităţi economice, pentru ca, pornind de aici, şeful şi apoi membrii clanului să revendice bunuri private, trebuie ca în om să existe o altă tendinţă originară: am spus deja, într-un capitol precedent, că existentul nu reuşeşte să se perceapă decît alienîndu-se; el se caută pe sine în lume, într-o formă străină, pe care şi-o însuşeşte. În totem, în mana, în teritoriul ocupat, existenţa sa alienată e cea pe care o întîlneşte clanul; cînd individul se separă de comunitate, el reclamă o încarnare singulară: mana se individualizează în şef, apoi în fiecare individ; şi, în acelaşi timp, fiecare încearcă să pună stăpînire pe o bucată de sol, pe instrumente de lucru, pe recolte. În aceste bogăţii care sînt ale sale, omul se regăseşte pe sine însuşi pentru că el s-a pierdut în ele: e de înţeles, atunci, că el le poate acoiua o importanţă fundamentală, aceeaşi cu a propriei lui vieţi. Astfel, interesul omului pentru proprietatea sa devine o relaţie inteligibilă. Este evident, însă, că nu o putem descrie apelînd numai la unealtă: trebuie să cuprindem întreaga atitudine a omului înarmat cu unealta, atitudine care implică o infrastructură ontologică. De asemenea, este imposibil să deducem din proprietatea privată opresiunea femeii. Şi aici insuficienţa punctului de vedere al lui Engels este manifestă. El a înţeles corect faptul că slăbiciunea musÎn Pămîntul şi reveriile voinţei, Gaston Bachelard face, printre altele, un studiu sugestiv al muncii fierarului. El arată cum, prin ciocan şi nicovală, omul se afirmă şi se separă. „Momentul trăit de fierar este unul perfect izolat şi amplificat. El îi meneşte lucrătorului stăpînirea timpului, prin violenţa unei clipe", (pag. 142); şi, mai departe: „Fiinţa făuritoare acceptă provocarea pe care i-o lansează universul". 83 culară a femeii nu a devenit, concret, inferioritate decît în relaţia ei cu unealta de bronz şi de fier: însă nu a sesizat faptul că limitele capacităţii de muncă nu constituiau în sine un dezavantaj concret decît dintr-o anumită perspectivă. Tocmai fiindcă omul este transcendenţă şi ambiţie, el proiectează, dincolo de orice nou instrument, noi exigenţe: cînd a inventat uneltele de bronz nu sa mai mulţumit să exploateze grădina; a ţinut să defrişeze şi să cultive cîmpii întinse: nu din bronz pur şi simplu s-a iscat această voinţă. Incapacitatea femeii a antrenat prăbuşirea ei pentru că bărbatul a captat-o printr-un proiect de îmbogăţire şi expansiune. Nici acest proiect nu este suficient pentru a explica faptul că ea a fost oprimată: diviziunea muncii pe sexe ar fi putut presupune o asociere prietenească. Dacă raportul originar al omului cu semenii săi ar fi exclusiv unul de prietenie, n-am putea explica nici un tip de aservire: acest fenomen este o consecinţă a imperialismului conştiinţei umane care încearcă să-şi însoţească obiectiv propria suveranitate. Dacă n-ar fi existat în ea categoria originară a Celuilalt şi o pretenţie originară de dominare a Celuilalt, descoperirea uneltei de bronz nu ar fi putut antrena opresiunea femeii. Engels nu explică nici caracterul singular al acestei opresiuni. El a încercat să reducă opoziţia sexelor la un conflict de clasă: a făcut-o, de altfel, fără prea mare convingere: aceast tez nu poate fi sus inut . Este adev rat c ă ă ţ ă ă ă diviziunea muncii pe sexe şi opresiunea rezultată de aici evocă, în anumite puncte, diviziunea claselor: dar ele nu pot fi confundate; nu există, în sciziunea claselor, nici o bază biologică; muncind, sclavul ajunge la conştiinţa de sine orientată împotriva stăpînului; proletariatul şi a trăit întotdeauna propria condiţie în revoltă, revenind astfel la esenţial, constituindu-se într-o ameninţare pentru exploatatorii săi, iar ceea ce vizează proletariatul este dis pariţia propriei clase. Am arătat în introducere cît de diferită este situaţia femeii, în special din cauza vieţii, a intereselor comune care o fac solidară cu bărbatul şi datorită complicităţii pe care el o în -tîlneşte în ea: nici o dorinţă de revoltă nu o încearcă, femeia nu sar putea suprima ca sex: ea cere numai ca anumite consecinţe ale spe cificării sexuale să fie abolite. Fapt încă şi mai grav: orice abordare de bună-credinţă nu va putea considera femeia doar ca muncitoare; ca şi capacitatea de a produce, funcţia ei de reproducere este importantă, atît în economia socială, cît şi în viaţa individuală; există epoci în care este mai utilă naşterea copiilor decît manevrarea plugului. Engels a escamotat problema; el se mulţumeşte să declaire că familia va fi abolită de comunitatea socialistă: se ştie cît de des şi cît de radical a trebuit să-şi modifice URSS politica familială îm funcţie de echilibrarea diferită a nevoilor imediate legate de producţie şi de repopulare: de altfel, suprimarea familiei nu implică în mod necesar eliberarea femeii: exemplul Spartei şi al regimului nazist dovedesc că, şi legată 84 direct de Stat, femeia nu va fi într-o mai mică măsură oprimată de bărbaţi. O veritabilă etică socialistă, şi anume una care doreşte justiţia iară a suprima libertatea, care le impune obligaţii indivizilor fără a aboli individualitatea, se va afla într-o mare încurcătură din cauza problemelor ridicate de condiţia femeii. Este imposibilă asimilarea gestaţiei cu munca sau cu un serviciu precum cel militar. Se săvîrşeşte o mult mai profundă efracţie în viaţa unei femei obligînd-o să aibă copii decît reglementînd ocupaţiile cetăţenilor: nici un Stat nu va îndrăzni vreodată să instituie coitul obligatoriu. În actul sexual, în maternitate, femeia nu investeşte doar forţe şi timp, ci valori esenţiale. Materialismul raţionalist pretinde în van că nu ar cunoaşte bine acest caracter dramatic al sexualităţii: instinctul sexual nu poate fi reglementat: nu este sigur că el nu este purtătorul unui refuz al propriei satisfaceri, spunea Freud: sigur este că el nu se lasă integrat în social fiindcă există în erotism o revoltă a clipei împotriva timpului, a individualului împotriva universalului; voinţa de al canaliza şi exploata riscă să-1 omoare, căci nu se poate dispune de spontaneitatea vie aşa cum se dispune de materia inertă; aceasta, mai cu seamă, nu poate fi forţată, aşa cum se forţează libertatea. Femeia nu ar putea fi direct obligată să nască: tot ce se poate este ca ea să fie pusă în situaţii din care maternitatea să constituie singura ieşire: legea sau moravurile îi impun căsătoria, se interzic măsurile anticoncepţionale şi avortul, se interzice divorţul. Exact aceste vechi constrîngeri ale patriarhatului le-a resuscitat LJRSS astăzi; a reînsufleţit teoriile paternaliste ale căsătoriei; prin aceasta, a ajuns să ceară din nou femeii să fie obiect erotic: un discurs recent le invita pe cetăţenele sovietice să-şi îngrijească ţinuta, să folosească farduri, să devină cochete pentru aşi atrage soţul şi a-i stîrni dorinţa. Din acest exemplu rezultă limpede că e imposibilă considerarea femeii doar ca forţă productivă: pentru bărbat ea este o parteneră sexuală, cu funcţie reproductivă, un obiect erotic, un Celălalt prin care se caută pe sine însuşi. Regimurile tota litare sau autoritare se pun în van de acord în a interzice psihanaliza şi a declara că, pentru cetăţenii loiali, integraţi în colectivitate, dramele individuale nu există; erotismul este o experienţă în care generalitatea este întotdeauna repercepută individual. Iar pentru un socialism democratic în care s-ar aboli clasele, dar nu şi indivizii, problema destinului individual şi-ar păstra întreaga importanţă: diferenţierea sexuală şi-ar păstra întreaga importanţă. Raportul sexual care uneşte femeia i b rbatul nu este acela i cu cel pe care b rbatul îl între ine cu femeia; ş ă ş ă ţ legătura ei cu copilul este una ireductibilă. Ea nu a fost creată numai de unealta de bronz: maşina nu e de-ajuns pentru a o aboli. A revendica pentru ea toate drepturile, toate şansele posibile pentru o fiinţă umană în general nu presupune a trebui să fii orb în privinţa situaţiei ei singulare. Iar pentru a o cunoaşte, materialismul 85 istoric, care nu vede în bărbat şi femeie decît entităţi economice, trebuie depăşit Astfel, refuzăm, din acelaşi motiv, monismul sexual al lui Freud şi monismul economic al lui Engels. Un psihanalist va interpreta toate revendicările sociale ale femeii ca fenomen legat de „protestul viril", dimpotrivă, pentru marxist, sexualitatea sa nu face altceva decît să exprime, pe căi ocolite mai mult sau mai puţin complexe, situaţia economică a femeii; însă categoriile „clitoridiană" ori „vaginală", ca şi categoriile „burgheză" ori „proletară" sînt la fel de neputincioase pentru a defini o femeie concretă. Subiacentă dramelor individuale, ca şi istoriei economice a umanităţii, există o infrastructură existenţială care, singură, permite înţelegerea, în unitatea ei, a acestei forme singulare care este o viaţă. Valoarea freudismului vine din faptul că existentul e un trup: modul în care se trăieşte el ca trup faţă de alte trupuri traduce concret situarea sa existenţială. De asemenea, adevărat în teza marxistă este că pretenţiile ontologice ale existentului iau o formă concretă în funcţie de posibilităţile materiale care i se oferă, în spe cial în funcţie de cele pe care i le deschid noile tehnici. Dar, neintegrate în totalitatea realităţii umane, sexualitatea sau tehnica nu pot explica nimic. Este motivul pentru care la Freud interdicţiile formulate de Supraeu şi pulsiunile Eului apar ca fapte contingente; iar în expunerea lui Engels asupra istoriei familiei, evenimentele cele mai însemnate par să survină pe neaşteptate în funcţie de capriciile unui hazard misterios. Pentru a descoperi femeia, nu vom refuza anumite contribuţii ale biologiei, ale psihanalizei, ale materialismului istoric: dar vom considera că trupul, viaţa sexuală, tehnicile nu există în chip concret pentru om decît în măsura în care el le percepe în perspectiva globală a existenţei sale. Valoarea forţei musculare, a falusului, a uneltei nu poate fi definită decît într-o lume de valon: ea este dictată de proiectul fundamental al existentului în transcenderea către fiinţă. Partea a doua ISTORIE I Această lume a aparţinut întotdeauna bărbaţilor: nici unul dintre motivele propuse spre justificarea acestui fapt nu ni sa părut suficient. Doar reluînd în lumina filosofiei existenţei datele preistoriei şi ale etnografiei vom putea înţelege cum s-a stabilit ierarhia sexelor Am afirmat deja că, ori de cîte ori două categorii umane se află una în prezenţa celeilalte, fiecare vrea să-şi impună suveranitatea; dacă amîndouă sînt capabile să susţină această revendicare, între ele se creează, fie întru ostilitate, fie întru prietenie, totdeauna într-o stare de tensiune, o relaţie de reciprocitate; dacă una dintre ele este privi legiată, ea devine superioară celeilalte, pe care se străduieşte să o menţină în opresiune Se poate înţelege, aşadar, că bărbatul a vrut să domine femeia: dar ce privilegiu i-a permis saşi ducă la îndeplinire voinţa? Pe cît de bine informate, pe atît de puţin sistematice, indicaţiile furnizate de etnografi asupra formelor primitive ale societăţii umane sînt extrem de contradictorii Este deosebit de dificil de ajuns la o imagine a situaţiei femeii în perioada precedentă celei a practicării agriculturii. Nu se tie nici m car dac , în condi ii de via atît de ş ă ă ţ ţă diferite de cele de astăzi, musculatura sau aparatul respirator al femeii nu erau la fel de dezvoltate ca şi ale bărbatului Oricum, i se încredinţau munci grele şi, mai ales, ea era aceea care purta poverile; acest din urmă fapt este, totuşi, ambiguu: probabil că această funcţie îi revenea doar fiindcă, în convoaie, bărbatul îşi păstra manile libere pentru a se apăra de virtualii agresori, animale sau oameni; rolul său implica, deci, un mai mare pericol şi cerea o forţă mai mare. Se pare, însă, că în numeroase cazuri femeile erau destul de robuste şi rezistente pentru a participa la expediţii războinice. Potrivit istoriilor lui Herodot, tradiţiilor privitoare la amazoanele din Dahoiney şi multor altor mărturii antice sau modeme, s-a întîmplat ca femeile să ia parte la războaie sau vendete sîngeroase, în care dovedeau tot atîta curaj şi cruzime cît bărbaţii: sînt citate războinice care le sfîşiau adversarilor ficatul cu dinţii. Cu toate acestea, este foarte probabil că şi atunci, ca şi astăzi, bărbaţii aveau privilegiul forţei fizice; în vremurile ghioagei şi sălbăticiunilor, în vremurile în care rezistenţa naturii era una 88 maximă, iar uneltele erau foarte rudimentare^ această superioritate probabil că avea o importanţă extraordinară. In orice caz, oricît de robuste puteau fi pe atunci femeile, servitutile reproducerii reprezentau pentru ele un handicap teribil în lupta dusă contra lumii ostile: se povesteşte că amazoanele îşi mutilau sînii, ceea ce înseamnă că refuzau maternitatea, cel puţin în perioada războinică a vieţii lor. Cît despre femeile normale, sarcina, naşterea, menstruaţia le diminuau puterea de muncă şi le condamnau la lungi perioade de neputinţă; pentru a se apăra de duşmani, pentru a asigura întreţinerea lor şi a copiilor lor, ele aveau nevoie de protecţia războinicilor şi de roadele vînătorii şi pescuitului cărora li se dedicau bărbaţii; cum, evident, nu exista nici un control al naşterilor, cum natura nu îi asigură femeii perioade de sterilitate precum altor femele mamifere, maternitatea repetată absorbea, probabil, cea mai mare parte a forţelor şi a timpului lor; în plus, ele nu erau capabile să asigure viaţa copiilor aduşi pe lume. Acesta este primul fapt încărcat de consecinţe: începuturile speciei umane au fost dificile; populaţiile de culegători, vînători şi pescari nu smulgeau pămîntului decît prea puţine bogăţii, cu preţul unor eforturi uriaşe; se năşteau prea mulţi copii faţă de resursele colectivităţii; fecunditatea absurdă a femeii o împiedica să participe activ la sporirea acestor resurse creînd, în schimb, o mulţime de noi nevoi. Necesară perpetuării speciei, ea o perpetua cu asupra de mă sură: bărbatul era cel care asigura echilibrul reproductiv şi productiv. Astfel, femeia nu avea, faţă de bărbatul creator, nici măcar privilegiul de a menţine viaţa; ea nu juca rolul ovulului în raport cu spermatozoidul, al uterului faţă de falus; reprezenta doar o parte din efortul de a persevera să fiinţeze al speciei umane şi acest efort se realiza în ordine concretă graţie bărbatului. Totuşi, de vreme ce echilibrul producere-reproducere reuşeşte întotdeauna să se stabilească, fie şi cu preţul infanticidului, al sacrificiilor, al războaielor, bărbaţii şi femeile sînt necesari în mod egal din punctul de vedere al supravieţuirii colective; s-ar putea chiar presupune că, în anumite stadii caracterizate prin abundenţa hranei, rolul ei protector şi hrănitor 1-a subordonat pe bărbat femeii-mame; există femele animale care fac din maternitate sursa unei complete autonomii; de ce n-a reuşit femeia să-şi ridice un asemenea piedestal? Chiar în momentele în care umanitatea reclama în chipul cel mai imperios naşteri, nevoia de mînă de lucru fiind superioară celei a materiilor prime de exploatat, chiar în epocile în care maternitatea a fost cel mai mult venerată, ea nu le-a permis femeilor să cucerească primul loc.1 Motivul: umanitatea nu este o simplă specie naturală: ea 1 Sociologia nu mai acordă astăzi nici un credit elucubraţiilor lui Baschoffen. 89 nu caut s se men in ca specie; proiectul s u nu const în stagnare: ă ă ţ ă ă ă umanitatea tinde spre depăşirea de sine. Hoardele primitive nu se interesau deloc de posteritatea lor. Nefiind legate de un teritoriu, neposedînd bunuri, neidentificîndu-se cu nimic stabil, ele nu îşi puteau forma nici o idee concretă asupra permanenţei; nu aveau grija supravieţuirii şi nu se recunoşteau în descendenţi; nu se temeau de moarte şi nu aveau nevoie de moştenitori; pentru ele, copiii reprezentau o povară şi nicidecum un bun de preţ; dovada: infanticidul a fost întotdeauna frecvent la popoarele nomade; şi mulţi dintre nou-născuţii nemasacraţi mor, în lipsa unei igiene elementare, în indiferenţa generală. Femeia care dă naştere nu cunoaşte, aşadar, orgoliul procreării; se simte ca un fel de jucărie a unor forţe obscure, iar chinurile facerii nu îi apar decît ca un accident inutil şi supărător. Mai tîrziu, copilul va începe să fie preţuit mai mult. Oricum, însă, naşterea şi alăptatul nu sînt activităţi, ci funcţii naturale, în care nu este implicat nici un proiect; de aceea, femeia nu găseşte în ele raţiunea unei afirmări pline de mîndrie a existenţei sale; ea îşi suportă cu pasivitate destinul biologic. Muncile casnice, cărora le este hărăzită fiindcă sînt singurele conciliabile cu povara maternităţii, o ţin captivă în imanenţă şi repetiţie; ele sînt reproduse, identic, zi după zi, fără a se schimba prea mult de la un secol la altul; aceste munci nu produc nimic nou. In schimb, situaţia bărbatului este radical diferită; el nu hrăneşte colectivitatea precum albinele lucrătoare, printr-un simplu proces vital, ci prin acte care implică trans-cenderea condiţiei sale animale. Homo faber este, de la obîrşia timpurilor, un inventator: prăjina cu care îşi înarmează braţul ca să bată pomii şi să adune fructele ori ghioaga cu care ucide animalele sînt instrumente prin intermediul cărora el îşi amplifică priza asupra lumii; el nu se mărgineşte să care acasă peştii smulşi mării: trebuie ca, mai întîi, să cucerească lumea apelor cioplindu-şi pirogi; spre a se înstăpîni asupra bogăţiilor lumii, el anexează lumea. In însăşi această acţiune el ajunge să-şi simtă propria putere; îşi propune ţinte, proiectează căi de a le atinge: se realizează ca existent. Pentru a perpetua, el creează; depăşeşte prezentul, deschide calea spre viitor. Este motivul pentru care expediţiile de pescuit şi vînătoare au un caracter sacru. Cele reuşite sînt întîmpinate sărbătoreşte, ca triumfuri în care bărbatul îşi recunoaşte umanitatea. El manifestă, încă, acelaşi orgoliu, cînd construieşte un baraj, un zgîrie-nori sau o pilă atomică. El nu a lucrat doar pentru a conserva lumea dată: i-a abolit frontierele, a proiectat bazele unui nou viitor. Activitatea sa mai are o dimensiune care îi conferă suprema demnitate: ea este, adesea, primejdioasă. Dacă sîngele n-ar fi decît un aliment, n-ar valora mai mult decît laptele; dar vînătorul nu e un măcelar: luptînd cu fiarele sălbatice, el îşi asumă riscuri. Pentru a 90 spori prestigiu] hoardei, al clanului căruia îi aparţine, războinicul îşi pune în joc propria viaţi Iar prin aceasta el dovedeşte, în chip strălucit, că, pentru om, nu viaţa este valoarea supremă, ci viaţa trebuie să servească unor ţeluri mai înalte decît ea însăşi. Cel mai mare blestem care apasă asupra femeii este excluderea ei din aceste expediţii războinice; nu dînd viaţă, ci riscîndu-şi viaţa se ridică omul deasupra animalului; iată de ce, la scara umanităţii, superioritatea i se acordă nu sexului care dă viaţă, ci sexului care ia viaţa. Deţinem, astfel, cheia întregului mister. La nivelul biologic, o specie se poate perpetua doar re-creîndu-se, iar şi iar; dar această creaţie nu este decît o repetare a aceleiaşi Vieţi, sub forme diferite. Or, şi bărbatul asigură repetarea Vieţii, dar printr-o transcendere a Vieţii prin Existenţă: prin această depăşire el creează valori care neagă orice valoare a purei repeti ii. La animal, gratuitatea ori varietatea activit ţ ăţilor masculine rămîn zadarnice, căci el este complet lipsit de proiect; ceea ce face nu înseamnă nimic, dacă nu serveşte specia; în vreme ce, servind specia, masculul uman modelează faţa lumii, creează instrumente noi, inventează, făureşte viitorul. În afirmarea sa de sine ca suveran, el se bucură de complicitatea femeii înseşi: căci şi ea este un existent, este locuită de transcendenţă, iar proiectul ei nu este repetiţia, ci depăşirea de sine către un alt viitor; ea găseşte în însăşi inima fiinţei sale confirmarea pretenţiilor masculine. Femeia se asociază celor care serbează succesele şi victoriile bărbaţilor Nefericirea ei este aceea de a fi fost destinată să repete Viaţa, în vreme ce, în propriii ei ochi, Viaţa nu implică în sine raţiunile ei de a fi, iar aceste raţiuni sînt mai importante decît viaţa însăşi. Anumite pasaje în care Hegel defineşte dialectica raportului dintre stăpîn şi sclav ar putea fi mai bine aplicate raportului bărbat femeie. Privilegiul Stăpînului, arată el, provine din faptul că el afirmă Spiritul împotriva Vieţii riscîndu-şi viaţa: însă, de fapt, sclavul învins a înfruntat acelaşi risc; în vreme ce femeia este, în chip originar, un existent care dă Viaţă şi nu îşi riscă propria viaţă; între bărbat şi femeie nu a existat niciodată vreo luptă; definiţia lui Hegel nu i se aplică decît ei. „Cealaltă conştiinţă este conştiinţa dependentă pentru care realitatea esenţială este viaţa animală, adică fiinţa dată de o altă entitate." Dar acest raport se distinge de raportul de opresiune, fiindcă şi femeia vizează şi recunoaşte valorile la care ajung în mod concret bărbaţii; bărbatul este acela care deschide un viitor pentru care şi femeia îşi transcende condiţia; în fapt, femeile nu au opus niciodată valorilor bărbaţilor valon femeieşti: bărbaţii, dornici saşi păstreze prerogativele masculine, au inventat această diviziune; ei nu au ţinut să creeze un domeniu al femininului - sub semnul vieţii, al imanenţei — decît pentru a o ţine pe femeie prizonieră în el; dar existentul îşi caută, în mişcarea propriei transcendenţe, justificarea, din- 91 colo de orice specificitate sexuală: însăşi supunerea femeilor este o dovadă în acest sens. Ceea ce revendică ele astăzi este recunoaşterea ca existenţi în aceeaşi măsură cu bărbaţii şi nu supunerea existenţei faţă de viaţă, a omului faţă de animalitate. O perspectivă existenţială ne-a permis, aşadar, să înţelegem felul în care situaţia biologică şi economică a hoardelor primitive avea să instaureze supremaţia bărbaţilor. Femela este, în mai mare măsură decît masculul, pradă a speciei; umanitatea a încercat întotdeauna să scape de apăsarea destinului ei specific; prin inventarea uneltei, întreţinerea vieţii a devenit pentru bărbat activitate şi proiect, în timp ce, prin maternitate, femeia rămînea strîns legată de corp, ca şi animalul. Tocmai pentru că umanitatea se pune în discuţie ca fiinţă, adică îi preferă vieţii raţiunile pentru a vieţui, bărbatul s-a postulat faţă de femeie ca stăpîn; proiectul bărbatului nu este de a se repeta în timp ci este acela de a domni asupra clipei şi de a făuri viitorul. Activitatea masculină este cea care, creînd valori, a constituit existenţa însăşi ca va loare; ea a prevalat asupra forţelor confuze ale vieţii, a aservit Natura şi Femeia. Este necesar acum să vedem cum s-a perpetuat şi a evoluat această situaţie de-a lungul secolelor. Ce loc a rezervat umanitatea acestei părţi din ea însăşi care s-a definit, în interiorul ei, ca fiind Celălalt? Ce drepturi ia recunoscut? Cum au definit-o bărbaţii? II Am văzut că, în hoarda primitivă, viaţa femeii este foarte grea; la femelele animale funcţia reproductivă este limitată natural, iar cînd ea se actualizează, individul este cruţat, mai mult sau mai puţin, de alte osteneli; doar animalele domestice femele sînt uneori exploatate pîn la epuizarea foitelor, atît sub aspectul reproducerii, cît ă şi sub cel utilitar, de vreun stăpîn mai pretenţios. Era, fără îndoială, şi cazul femeii, într-o epocă în care lupta dusă împotriva unei lumi ostile reclama utilizarea totală a resurselor comunităţii; oboselilor unei procreaţii neîncetate şi dereglate 1 se adăugau cele ale muncilor domestice grele. Cu toate acestea, unii istorici pretind că în acest stadiu superioritatea masculului este mai puţin marcată; ceea ce ar trebui spus, mai degrabă, e că această superioritate este trăită în imediat, că nu este încă afirmată şi voită; nu există vreo strădanie de a compensa marile dezavantaje care stînjenesc viaţa femeii; dar ea nici im este maltratată aşa cum se va întîmpla mai tîrziu în regim patemalist. Nici o instituţie nu confirmă inegalitatea sexelor; de altfel, nu există instituţii: nici pro- 92 •pietate, nici moştenire, nici drept Iar religia este neutră: adoraţie a unui totem asexuat oarecare. Abia cînd nomazii vor rămîne legaţi de un teritoriu şi vor deveni agricultori vor apărea instituţiile şi dreptul. Omul nu se mai limitează la lupta aprigă împotriva forţelor ostile; el începe să se exprime concret prin intermediul înfăţişării pe care o impune lumii, începe să gîn-dească această lume şi să se gîndească; în acest moment diferenţa sexuală se reflectă în structura colectivităţii; ea capătă un caracter singular: în comunităţile agrare, femeia este adesea aureolată de un prestigiu extraordinar. Acest prestigiu se explică, în esenţă, prin noua importanţă căpătată de copil într-o civilizaţie bazată pe munca pămîntului; o dată instalaţi într-un teritoriu anume, oamenii îl iau în stă-pînire; apare proprietatea colectivă; aceasta pretinde ca posesorii să aibă o posteritate: maternitatea devine o funcţie sacră. Multe triburi trăiesc în regim comunitar: ceea ce nu înseamnă că femeile aparţin tuturor bărbaţilor din colectivitate; astăzi nu se mai crede deloc că uniunea în promiscuitate a fost practicată vreodată; însă bărbaţii şi femeile nu au o existenţă religioasă, socială şi economică decît în şi ca grup: individualitatea lor rămîne un pur fapt biologic: căsătoria, indiferent de formă - monogamie, poligamie, poliandrie - nu este, la rîndul ei, decît un accident profan ce nu creează nici o legătură mistică. El nu e sursa nici unei servituti pentru soţie, care rămîne integrată clanului. Ansamblul clanului reunit sub un acelaşi totem posedă mistic o aceeaşi mana şi se bucură material de un acelaşi teritoriu comun. În funcţie de procesul de alienare despre care am vorbit, clanul se percepe, în acest teritoriu, într-o formă obiectivă şi concretă; prin permanenţa pămîntului, el se realizează, aşadar, ca unitate a cărei identitate persistă sfidînd dispersia timpului. Doar acest demers existenţial permite identificarea între clan, gintă, familie şi proprietate, care a subzistat pînă în zilele noastre. Concepţiei triburilor nomade pentru care nu exista decît clipa, comunitatea agricolă io substituie pe aceea a unei vieţi înrădăcinate în trecut şi anexîndu şi viitorul: este venerat strămoşul totemic care dă numele membrilor clanului, iar clanul manifestă un interes profund pentru descendenţii săi: el îşi va supravieţui prin păinîntul lăsat moştenire şi pe care aceştia îl vor munci. Comunitatea îşi gîndeşte unitatea şi îşi doreşte existenţa dincolo de prezent: ea se recunoaşte în copii, îi recunoaşte ca fiind ai săi, în ei se împlineşte şi se depăşeşte. Însă mulţi primitivi ignoră contribuţia tatălui la procrearea copiilor; ei cred că aceştia ar fi reîncarnări ale larvelor ancestrale care roiesc în jurul unor arbori, stînci, sau în locuri sacre anume şi care coboară în corpul femeii; se consideră uneori că femeia trebuie să-şi piardă fecioria pentru a face infiltrarea posibilă, dar alte popoare cred că ea se produce la fel de bine prin nări sau prin gură; în orice caz, 93 deflorarea este privită ca secundară şi, din raţiuni mistice, ea este rareori apanajul soţului. Mama este în mod evident necesară naşterii copilului; ea e aceea care conservă şi hr ne te germenul înl untrul ei i, deci, prin ea se perpetueaz clanul ă ş ă ş ă în lumea vizibilă. Aşa încît ea ajunge să joace un rol de prim plan. Cel mai adesea copiii aparţin clanului mamei, îi poartă numele, se bucură de drepturile şi mai cu seamă de pămîntul deţinut de clan. Proprietatea comunitară se transmite prin femei: prin ele le sînt asigurate membrilor clanului cîmpurile şi recoltele şi, invers, prin mamele lor ei sînt destinaţi cutărui sau cutărui domeniu. Putem considera, aşadar, că, în termeni mistici, pămîntul aparţine femeilor: ele au un ascendent în acelaşi timp religios şi legal asupra gliei şi a roadelor ei. Legătura care le uneşte este mai strînsă decît una de apartenenţă; regimul dreptului natural se caracterizează printr-o veritabilă asimilare a femeii cu pămîntul; şi în femeie, şi în pămînt se împlineşte, parcurgîndu-şi avatarurile, permanenţa vieţii, a vieţii care, în esenţă, este zămislire. Pentru nomazi, procrearea nu pare a fi decît un accident, iar bogăţiile ascunse în ţarină rămîn necunoscute; dar agricultorul admiră misterul fecundităţii care încolţeşte şi se desfoaie în brazde şi în pîntecele matern; el ştie că a fost odrăslit precum vitele şi recoltele şi vrea ca tribul lui să odrăs-lească alţi oameni care să-l ducă mai departe, ducînd mai departe rodnicia cîmpurilor; natura întreagă îi apare ca o mamă; ţărîna este femeie; şi femeia este locuită de aceleaşi puteri obscure ca şi ţărîna.' în parte, acesta este motivul pentru care 1 se încredinţează munca agricolă: aşa cum poate chema la sîn larvele ancestrale, ea are şi puterea de a face să răsară din cîmpurile însămînţate roadele şi spicele. Nici într-un caz, nici în celălalt, nu este vorba de o operaţie creatoare şi de o invocaţie magică. În acest stadiu, omul nu se mai mărgineşte să culeagă produsele solului: el nu-şi cunoaşte, însă, deocamdată, puterea, ezită între tehnici şi magie; se simte pasiv, dependent de Natura care seamănă viaţa şi moartea, la întîmplare. Desigur, el recunoaşte, mai mult sau mai puţin, utilitatea actului sexual şi a tehnicilor menite să îmblînzească pămîntul: dar copiii şi recoltele îi apar mai ales ca daruri supranaturale; iar ceea ce ademeneşte şi aduce în această lume bogăţiile îngropate la sursele misterioase ale vieţii sînt misterioasele efluvii emanate de corpul feminin. Asemenea credinţe sînt încă vii la multe triburi de indieni, australieni sau polineziem2; ele au căpătat o 1 „Slăvită fii. tu Glie. tuturora mamă, roditoare fie-ţi dumnezeiasca îmbrăţişare, bogată fii şi-n roadă hărăzită omului", se spune într-un vechi deseîn-tec anglo-saxon. - In Uganda sau la populaţia Bhanta din India, femeia sterilă este considerată primejdioasă pentru grădină. În Nicobar, se crede că recolta va fi mai bogată dacă de ea se ocupă o femeie gravidă. În Borneo. femeile sînl acelea care aleg 94 importanţă cu atît mai mare, cu cît se armonizau cu interesele practice ale colectivităţii. Maternitatea îi meneşte femeii o existenţă sedentară; este normal ca, în timp ce bărbatul vînează, pescuieşte, se războieşte, ea să rămînă lîngă cămin. Dar la popoarele primitive nu se cultivă decît grădini de dimensiuni modeste, aflate între hotarele satului; exploatarea lor este o sarcină domestică; uneltele epocii de piatră nu reclamă un prea mare efort în mînuire; economia şi credinţa s-au pus de acord în a lăsa pe seama femeilor munca agricolă. Pe măsură ce începe să apară industria casnică, aceasta le va reveni tot lor: ele ţes covoare şi învelitori, modelează vasele de lut. Adeseori, tot ele conduc organizarea schimburilor de bunuri: comerţul e în mîinile lor. Prin ele, deci, se menţine şi se propagă viaţa clanului; de munca lor şi de virtuţile lor magice depind copiii, turmele, recoltele, ustensilele, toată prosperitatea grupului al cărui suflet sînt. O asemenea putere le inspiră bărbaţilor un respect amestecat cu teroare, ce se va reflecta în cultul lor. În femei se va concentra, rezumîndu-se, întreaga Natură străini Am spus deja că omul nu se gîndeşte niciodată decît gîndindu-1 pe Celălalt; el percepe lumea sub semnul dualităţii; aceasta nu are, la început, un caracter sexual. Fiind, îns , evident, diferit de b rbatul care se afinn pe sine ca fiind Acela ă ă ă ă şi, femeia va fi plasată în categoria Celuilalt; e învăluită în Alteritate; nu este, la început, îndeajuns de importantă pentru a o încarna ea singură, astfel încît în interiorul categoriei Celuilalt se desenează o subdiviziune: adesea, în vechile cosmogonii un acelaşi element are o formă în acelaşi timp masculină şi feminină; astfel, la babilonieni, Oceanul şi Marea apar ca dubla încarnare a haosului cosmic. Cînd rolul femeii creşte, ea absoarbe aproape în totalitate zona Celuilalt. Apar atunci divinităţile feminine în care se venerează ideea de fecunditate. La Susa a fost descoperită cea mai arhaică imagine a Marii Zeiţe - Marea Mamă cu rochie lungă şi pieptănătură înaltă, pe care alte statui ne-o înfăţişează încoronată cu turnuri; săpăturile din Creta au scos la lumină multe asemenea efigii. Ele sînt cînd steatopige şi aşezate pe vine, cînd mai subţiri şi stînd în picioare, cîteodată îmbrăcate, adeseori goale, cu braţele strînse sub sînii umflaţi. Reprezentată ca porumbiţă, zeiţa este regina şi conservă seminţele. „Se crede că între ele şi seminţele cu care se spune că au rămas grele există o afinitate naturală. Uneori femeile îşi petrec nopţile în eîm-purile de paddy (orez), cînd acesta începe să crească.'" (Hose and Mac Dougall.) In vechea Indie, femei goale împing în timpul nopţii plugul în jurul cîmpului. Indienii din Orinoco lasă însămînţatul şi plantatul în grija femeilor, căci. „aşa cum femeile ştiau să conceapă şi să aducă pe lume copiii, tot astfel seminţele şi rădăcinile plantate de ele rodeau mai bine decît cele plantate de rnîna bărbaţilor'' (FRAZER). La Frazer există numeroase exemple analoage. 95 cerului; ea este şi împărăteasă a Infernului, de unde se iveşte tîrindu-se, sub înfăţişarea simbolică a unui şarpe. Ea se arată în munţi şi păduri, în mări şi izvoare. Peste tot, e dătătoare de viaţă; ucigînd, ea promite şi resurecţia. Capricioasă, destrăbălată, crudă precum Natura, în acelaşi timp prielnică şi înspăimîntătoare, ea domneşte peste întreaga Egeidă, peste Frigia, Siria, Anatolia, peste întreaga Asie occidentală. Se numeşte Iştar la Babilon, Astarte la popoarele semitice, iar la greci Geea, Rhea sau Cybele; în Egipt o regăsim sub trăsăturile lui Isis, iar divinităţile masculine îi sînt subordonate. Idol suprem în sferele îndepărtate ale cerurilor şi infernului, femeia este înconjurată de tabuuri pe pămînt, ca toate fiinţele sacre; este ea însăşi tabu; din cauza puterilor pe care le deţine este privită ca magiciană, vrăjitoare; asociată rugăciunilor, ea devine, uneori, preoteasă, precum druidele vechilor celţi; uneori participă la conducerea tribului şi se întîmplă chiar să o exercite singură. Aceste epoci îndepărtate nu ne-au lăsat nici un fel de documente scrise. Dar marile epoci patriarhale păstrează în mitologia lor, în monumente şi tradiţii, amintirea unui timp în care femeile deţineau un rang foarte înalt. Din punct de vedere feminin, epoca brahmanică reprezintă un regres faţă de cea a Rig Vedei şi, la rîndul ei, aceasta din urma - faţă de stadiul primitiv care a precedat-o. La beduinii din epoca preislamică statutul femeilor era superior celui prevăzut în Coran. Mari figuri precum Niobe sau Medeea evocă o epocă în care, considerînd-şi copiii ca pe un bun propriu, mamele îi converteau în sursă de prestigiu. Iar în poemele homerice, Andromaca sau Hecuba au o importanţă pe care Grecia clasică nu o mai acordă femeilor ascunse în umbra gineceului. Aceste fapte au condus la ipoteza conform căreia în epoca primi tivă ar fi existat o veritabilă domnie a femeilor; Bngels a reluat această ipoteză, propusă de Baschoffen; trecerea de la matriarhat la patriarhat îi apare lui Engels drept „marea înfrîngere istorică a sexu lui feminin" In realitate, însă, această vîrstă de aur a Femeii nu e decît un mit. A spune că femeia era Celălalt înseamnă a spune că între sexe nu exista un raport de reciprocitate: Pămînt, Mamă, Zeiţă - ea nu reprezenta un semen pentru bărbat; puterea ei se afirma dincolo de registrul uman: ea era, aşadar, undeva în afara acestui registru. Societatea a fost întotdeauna masculină; puterea politică a fost întotdeauna în mîinile b rba ilor. „Autoritatea public sau pur i simplu sociala apar ine ă ţ ă ş ţ întotdeauna bărbaţilor", afirmă Levi-Strauss în studiul său asupra societăţilor primitive. Semenul, un celălat şi în acelaşi timp un acelaşi cu care se stabilesc relaţiile reciproce, este, întotdeauna, pen tiu bărbat, un alt individ bărbat. Dualitatea care se dezvăluie într-o formă sau alta în interiorul colectivităţilor opune un grup de bărbaţi unui alt grup de bărbaţi: femeile fac pane dintre bunurile pe care aceştia le posedă şi care sînt pentru ei un instrument de schimb 96 Efoarea provine din confuzia a două forme ale alterităţii care se exclud în totalitate. În măsura în care femeia este considerată ca fiind Celălalt absolut, şi anume - oricît de mare i-ar fi forţa magică - ca fiind inesenţialul, este cu totul imposibil ca ea să fie privită ca fiind un celălalt-subiect1. Femeile nu au constituit niciodată, deci, un grup separat care să se fi postulat pentru sine faţă de gruparea bărbaţilor; ele nu au avut niciodată o relaţie directă şi autonomă cu bărbaţii: „Legătura de reciprocitate care fondează căsătoria nu se stabileşte între bărbaţi şi femei, ci între bărbaţi prin intermediul femeilor care nu reprezintă decît principala ocazie de instituire a legăturii", spune Levi-Strauss2. Condiţia concretă a femeii nu este afectată de tipul de filiaţie ce prevalează în societatea căreia ea îi aparţine; fie că regimul este unul patriliniar, matriliniar, bilateral sau nediferenţiat (nedife-renţierea nefiind niciodată riguroasă), ea se află întotdeauna sub tutela bărbaţilor; singura problemă este să ştim dacă, după căsătorie, ea se supune autorităţii tatălui sau fratelui ei mai mare — autoritate ce se va extinde şi asupra copiilor ei - sau dacă ea trece sub autoritatea soţului. În orice caz: „în privinţa femeii, ea nu este niciodată decît simbolul descendenţei sale... filiaţia matriliniară înseamnă niîna tatălui sau a fratelui femeii întinsă pînă în satul celălalt"^. Ea nu este decît mediatoarea dreptului, şi nu deţinătoarea acestuia. În fapt, regimul filiaţiei defineşte relaţiile dintre două grupuri masculine, şi nu raportul dintre cele două sexe. Practic, condiţia femeii nu este legată în chip stabil de un tip de drept sau de altul. Se întâmplă ca, în regim matriliniar, ea să ocupe o poziţie foarte înaltă: trebuie, însă, să ţinem seama de faptul că prezenţa unei femei conducător, a unei regine în fruntea unui trib, nu înseamnă cîtuşi de puţin că femeile sînt suverane; urcarea pe tron a Ecaterinei nu a schimbat cu nimic soarta ţărăncilor din Rusia; şi nu este mai puţin frecvent ca ea, ţăranca, să trăiască în cea mai mare înjosire. De altfel, cazurile în care femeia rămîne în clanul său şi în care soţului nu îi este permis decît să-i facă vizite scurte, clandestine, sînt foarte rare. Aproape întotdeauna ea pleacă să locuiască sub acoperişul soţului: acest fapt este de ajuns pentru a ilustra primatul masculin. „Dincolo de oscilaţiile modului de Vom vedea că această distincţie s-a perpetuat. Epocile care privesc femeia ca tund Celălalt sînt acelea care refuză la modul cel mai categoric cu putinţă să o integreze societăţii în calitate de fiinţă umană. Astăzi, ea nu devine un celălalt-semen decît picrzîndu-şi aura mistică. Această carte echivocă au jucat-o antifeminiştii întotdeauna. Ei acceptă cu dragă inimă să exalte femeia ca pe un Celălalt, astfel îneît să-i constituie alteritatea ca absolută, ireductibilă, refuzîndu-i accesul la Mirsein-ul uman. - Cf. LEVI-STRAUSS, Structurile elementare ale rudeniei. 3 Mdem. 97 filiaţie - spune Levi-Strauss - permanenţa rezidenţei patrilocale atestă relaţia fundamentală de asimetrie între sexe ce caracterizează societatea umană." Cum femeia îşi păstrează lîngă ea copiii, rezultă că organizarea teritorială a tribului nu confirmă organizarea sa totemică: una este riguros fondată, cealaltă - contingenţă; dar, practic, prima dintre acestea are o importan mai mare, c ci locul în care ţă ă muncesc şi trăiesc oamenii contează mai mult decît apartenenţa lor mistică. În regimurile de tranziţie, care sînt cele mai frecvente, există două tipuri de drept, unul religios, celălat bazat pe ocuparea şi munca pămîntu-lui, care se întrepătrund. Deşi laică, instituţia căsătoriei nu e mai puţin importantă social, iar conjugalitatea, chiar lipsită de semnificaţie religioasă, are o existenţă pregnantă în plan uman. Chiar şi în colectivităţile în care se întîlneşte o mare libertate sexuală, se cuvine ca femeia care aduce pe lume un copil să fie căsătorită; ea nu reuşeşte să constituie, împreună cu progenitura sa, un grup autonom; iar protecţia religioasă a fratelui nu este suficientă; este reclamată prezenţa unui soţ. Acesta are adeseori mari responsabilităţi în privinţa copiilor; ei nu aparţin clanului său, şi totuşi el este cel care îi hrăneşte şi îi creşte; între soţ şi soţie, tată şi fiu se creează legătura coabitării, a muncii, a intereselor comune, a tandreţii. Între această familie laică şi clanul totemic raporturile sînt extrem de complexe, după cum o arată diversitatea ritualurilor de căsătorie. Soţul îşi cumpără soţia de la clanul străin, sau, în orice caz, între clanuri are loc un schimb de prestaţii, primul livrînd pe unul dintre membrii săi, celălalt oferind vite, alimente sau muncă. Dar cum soţul îşi ia asupra lui grija soţiei şi a copiilor ei, se întîmplă şi ca el să primească de la fraţii acesteia o plată. Între realităţile mistice şi cele economice există un echilibru instabil. Bărbatul este adesea mai legat de fiii decît de nepoţii săi; el va alege să se afirme ca tată atunci cînd o asemenea afimare va deveni posibilă. Este motivul pentru care orice societate tinde către o formă patriarhală atunci cînd evoluţia ei face ca bărbatul să ajungă la conştiinţa de sine şi să-şi impună voinţa. Dar e important de sublini at că, inclusiv în epoca în care era încă derutat în faţa misterelor Vieţii, Naturii, Femeii, el nu a renunţat niciodată la puterea sa; cînd, înspăimîntat de magia primejdioasă ascunsă tainic în femeie, el o va postula ca fiind esenţialul, bărbatul este cel care postulează şi se realizează astfel ca esenţial în această alienare consimţită; în pofida virtuţilor fecunde care o impregnează, bărbatul rămîne stăpînul ei, aşa cum este stăpînul pămîntului fertil; ea este menita să fie supusă, pose dată, exploatată, precum natura a cărei magică fertilitate o încarnează. Prestigiul de care se bucură în ochii bărbaţilor este unul conferit de bărbaţi; ei îngenunchează dinaintea Celuilalt, o adoră pe Zeiţa Mamă. Care, oricît ar părea de puternică, e percepută prin intermediul unor noţiuni create de conştiinţa masculină. Toţi idolii inventaţi de bărbat, 98 oricît de terifiant plăsmuiţi, sînt în fapt dependenţi de bărbat şi tocmai de aceea stă în puterea bărbatului să îi distrugă. În societăţile primitive, această dependenţă nu este recunoscută şi postulată, dar ea există în imediat, în sine; şi va fi cu uşurinţă mediată de îndată ce bărbatul va căpăta o conştiinţă de sine mai limpede, de îndată ce el va îndrăzni să se afirme şi să se opună. Şi, de fapt, chiar atunci cînd bărbatul se percepe ca fiind dat, pasiv, aflat la discreţia hazardului ploilor şi arşiţei, el se realizează şi ca transcendenţă, ca proiect; în el, deja, spiritul şi voinţa se afirmă împotriva confuziei şi contingenţei vieţii. Strămoşul totemic ale cărui multiple încarnări le asumă femeia este, în chip mai mult sau mai puţin clar, sub numele său de animal sau de arbore, un principiu masculin; femeia îi perpetuează existenţa carnală, însă rolul ei e numai unul hrănitor, şi nu creator; ea nu creează în nici un domeniu; ea întreţine viaţa tribului, căruia îi dă copiii şi pîinea, nimic mai mult; rămîne hărăzită imanenţei; dintre toate aspectele societăţii, ea îl încarnează pe cel static, închis în el însuşi, în schimb, bărbatul continuă să acapareze funcţiile care deschid această societate către natură şi către ansamblul colectivităţii umane; singurele munci demne de el sînt lupta, vînătoarea, pescuitul; el cucereşte prăzi de la alţii, străini, şi le anexează tribului său; lupta, vînătoarea, pescuitul reprezintă o expansiune a existenţei, depăşirea lui către lume; bărbatul rămîne singura încarnare a transcendenţei. El nu dispune încă de mijloacele practice prin care să domine total Feme-ia-Glie, nu îndrăzneşte înc s se ridice împotriva ei: deja, îns , el ar vrea s i se smulg ă ă ă ă ă. În această voinţă ar trebui căutată, după părerea mea, motivaţia profundă a faimoasei cutume a exogamiei, atît de răspîndită în societăţile cu filiaţie uterină. Chiar dacă bărbatul ignoră rolul pe care îl joacă în pr<->creaţie, căsătoria are pentru el o mare importanţă: prin aceasta accede la demnitatea de adult şi i se repartizează un fragment de lume; prin mamă, este legat de clan, de strămoşi şi de tot ceea ce îi constituie propria substanţă; dar prin toate funcţiile sale laice - căsătorie, muncă - el ţine să evadeze din acest cerc, să afirme transcendenţa împotriva imanenţei, să-şi deschidă un viitor diferit de trecutul în care îi sînt cufundate rădăcinile; după tipul de apartenenţă recunoscut în diferitele societăţi, interdicţia incestului ia forme diferite, însă ea îşi păstrează, din epocile primitive şi pînă în zilele noastre, acelaşi sens: ceea ce doreşte să posede bărbatul este ceea ce el nu este; el procedează la uniunea cu ceea ce îi apare ca fiind Altul decît el. Nu trebuie, aşadar, ca soţia să participe la mana soţului, trebuie ca aceasta să-i fie străină: străină, deci, şi clanului său. Căsătoria primitivă se fondează uneori pe un rapt, fie real, fie simbolic: căci violenţa faţă de celălalt reprezintă cea mai evidentă afirmare a alterităţii sale. Cucerinduşi femeia prin forţă, războinicul dovedeşte că a ştiut să-şi anexeze un bun preţios străin şi să dina- 99 miteze limitele destinului trasat prin propria naştere; cumpărarea în diverse forme - plata unui tribut, prestarea unor servicii - implică, mai puţin pregnant, aceeaşi semnificaţie.1 Treptat, bărbatul şi-a mediat experienţa, iar în reprezentări, ca şi în existenţa sa practică, principiul masculin a fost acela care a triumfat Spiritul a prevalat asupra Vieţii, transcendenţa asupra imanenţei, tehnica asupra magiei şi raţiunea asupra superstiţiei. Devalorizarea femeii reprezintă o etapă necesară în istoria umanităţii: căci nu valoarea sa pozitivă, ci slăbiciunea bărbatului erau sursa prestigiului ei; în ea se încarnau neliniştitoarele mistere ale naturii: bărbatul scapă de sub stăpînirea ei atunci cînd se eliberează de natură. Trecerea de la piatră la bronz îi permite să realizeze, muncind, cucerirea solului şi a propriului sine. Agricultorul se supune capriciilor pămîntului, germinării, anotimpurilor, e pasiv, conjură şi aşteaptă: iată de ce spiritele totemice populau lumea umană; ţăranul suporta caracterul întîmplător al manifestării acestor puteri care îl învesteau. Dimportivă, lucrătorul modelează unealta potrivit planului său; în faţa naturii inerte, care îi rezistă, dar pe care o înfrînge, el se afirmă ca voinţă suverană; înteţind ritmul bătăilor pe nicovală, el grăbeşte făurirea uneltei: or, nimic nu poate grăbi coacerea spicelor: obiectul prelucrat îl învaţă în ce constă responsabilitatea: gestul său priceput sau stîngaci poate da formă sau poate sfărîma; prudent, abil, el exersează atingînd un grad de perfecţiune de care e mîndru: succesul său nu depinde de îndurarea zeilor, ci de el însuşi; el îşi sfidează tovarăşii şi se mîndreşte cu reuşitele proprii; şi dacă face, încă, un loc oarecare riturilor, tehnicile exacte i se par cu mult mai importante; valorile mistice trec în plan secund, iar interesele practice în prim plan; el nu se eliberează cu ' în teza deja citata a lui Levi-Strauss. găsim. Înlr-o formă puţin diferită, o ... nicidecum faptul primitiv din care decurge exogamia, ci ea reflectă, într-o forma negativă, o voinţă pozitivă de exogamie. Nu există nici un motiv imediat pentru ca o femeie să nu fie potrivită pentru comerţul cu bărbaţii din clanul ei; dar e util din punct de vedere social ca ea să fie parte a prestaţiilor prin care. În loc să se închidă în el însuşi, fiecare clan stabileşte cu celălalt un raport de reciprocitate: „Exogamia are o valoare mai puţin negativă decît pozitivă... ea interzice căsătoria endoganiă... cu siguranţă nu pentru că mariajului consanguin 1 se ataşează ideea unui pencol biologic, ci fnndcâ din mariajul exogam rezult un anume beneficiu social". Nu trebuie ca grupul ă să consume în spaţiul privai femeile care constituie unul dintre bunurile sale. ci ca el să facă din femei un .... singura motivaţie este că ea e un acelaşi trebuind (şi, deci, putînd) să devină celălalt... Femeile vindute ca sclave pot fi aceleaşi cu cele iniţial oferite. Atît unele, cît şi celelalte trebuie să fie purtătoare ale semnului alreritâţii. care este consecinţa unei anumite poziţii într-o structură şi nu a unui caracter înnăscut". 100 totul de zei: dar îi desparte de sine, despărţindu-se de ei, îi îndepărtează trimifîndu-i în cerul olimpian şi păstrîndu-şi pentru sine spaţiul terestru; marele Pan va fi tot mai vlăguit după ce va fi răsunat prima lovitură de ciocan şi va fi inaugurat imperiul bărbatului. Acesta îşi face ucenicia propriei puteri. În raportul braţului său creator cu obiectul fabricat experimentează cauzalitatea: sămînţa semănată încolţeşte sau nu, în timp ce metalul reacţionează întotdeauna la fel pus în foc, udat cu apă ori supus acţiunii mecanice: lumea aceasta de ustensile se lasă consemnată în concepte clare: gîndirea raţională, logica şi matematica pot apărea din acest moment. Întreaga înfăţişare a universului e bulversată. Religia femeii era legată de imperiul agriculturii, imperiu al duratei ireductibile, al contingenţei, hazardului, aşteptării, misterului; imperiul lui homo faber este cel al timpului ce poate fi, ca şi spaţiul, învins, al necesităţii, al proiectului, acţiunii, raţiunii. Chiar atunci cînd înfruntă pămîntul, bărbatul o face, de acum înainte, ca lucrător; el descoperă că solul poate fi îmbogăţit, că e bine să fie lăsat să se refacă şi că unele seminţe pot fi tratate într-un fel sau altul: acum, cel care face să crească recoltele este el; sapă canale, irigă sau asanează terenuri, trasează drumuri, construieşte temple: creează, din nou, o lume nouă. Popoarele rămase sub stăpînirea zeiţei-mame, cele în care sa perpetuat filiaţia uterină s-au oprit şi la un stadiu primitiv de civilizaţie. Fiindcă femeia nu era venerată decît în măsura în care bărbatul se făcea sclavul propriilor sale spaime, complicele propriei neputinţe: cultul femeii se înălţa pe un teren al terorii, şi nu al iubirii. Bărbatul nu se putea împlini pe sine decît începînd prin a detrona femeia'. El va recunoaşte astfel ca suveran principiul masculin al forţei creatoare, al luminii, inteligenţei şi ordinii. În preajma zeiţei-mame se iveşte un zeu, un fiu sau un iubit care îi este, încă, inferior, dar care îi seamănă leit şi îi e asociat. Şi el încarnează un principiu de fecunditate: este un taur, este Minotaurul, este Nilul fertilizînd cîmpiile egiptene. El moare toamna şi renaşte primăvara, după ce soţia-mamă, invulnerabilă, dar scăldată în lacrimi, şj-a adunat toate forţele pentru ai căuta trupul şi a-1 readuce la viaţă. In Creta, se constată apariţia acestui cuplu care poate fi regăsit pe toate malurile Mediteranei: Isis şi Horus în Egipt, Astarte şi Adonis în Fenicia, Cybele şi Attis în Asia Mică şi, în Grecia helenistică, Rhea şi Zeus. Apoi, Marea Mamă va fi detronată. În Egipt, unde condiţia femeii rămîne una în chip excepţional favorabilă, zeiţa Nut, încarnare a ceru ' Bineînţeles, această condiţie este necesara, dar nu suficientă: există civilizaţii patriliniare blocate într-un stadiu primitiv: altele, precum civilizaţia Maya. care s-au degradat. Nu există o ierarhie absolută între societăţile de drept matern şi cele de drept patern: însă numai acestea din urmă au evoluat din punct de vedere tehnic şi ideologic. 101 lui, şi Isis, pămîntul fertilizat, soţie a lui Nil, Osiris, rămîn zeiţe de o mare importanţă; şi totuşi regele suprem este Ra, zeul soarelui, luminii şi energiei virile. La Babilon, Iştar nu mai este decît soţia lui Bel-Marduk; el este creatorul tuturor lucrurilor şi garantul armoniei lumii. Zeul semiţilor este bărbat Cînd Zeus domneşte în ceruri trebuie ca Geea, Rhea, Cybele să abdice: Demeter nu rămîne decît o divinitate secundară, deşi încă impunătoare. Zeii vedici au soţii care sînt departe de a fi la fel de adorate. La romani, Jupiter nu are egal.1 Astfel, triumful patriarhatului nu a fost nici o întîmplare, nici rezultatul unei revoluţii violente. Încă de la începuturile umanităţii, privilegiul biologic le-a permis bărbaţilor să se afirme singuri în calitate de subiect suveran; n-au abdicat niciodată de la acest privilegiu; şi-au alienat, în parte, existenţa în Natură şi Femeie; dar au recucerit-o, mai apoi; condamnată să joace rolul Celuilalt, femeia era, de asemeni, condamnată să nu posede decît o putere precară: sclavă sau idol, niciodată nu a fost ea aceea care să-şi fi ales soarta. „Bărbaţii concep zeii, femeile îi adoră"', a spus Frazer; ei sînt cei care decid dacă divinităţile lor supreme vor fi feminine sau masculine; locul femeii în societate este întotdeauna acela repartizat de bărbaţi; ea nu şi-a impus propria lege în nici o epocă. Poate, totuşi, dacă munca productivă ar fi rămas pe măsura forţe lor ei, femeia ar fi realizat împreună cu bărbatul cucerirea naturii; specia umană s-ar fi afirmat împotriva zeilor prin indivizii masculini şi feminini; dar ea nu a putut să-şi asume pe cont propriu promisiu nile uneltei. Engels nu a explicat decît incomplet prăbuşirea ei: a spune că inventarea bronzului şi a fierului a modificat profund echilibrul forţelor de producţie şi că prin acest fapt sa ajuns la inferiori tatea femeii nu este de ajuns; această inferioritate nu este suficientă în sine pentru a explica opresiunea pe care a suferit-o femeia. Nefast i-a fost faptul că, nedevenind un tovarăş de muncă pentru lucrător, ea fost exclusă de la Mitsein-al uman: faptul că femeia e slabă şi are o capacitate productivă inferioară nu explică această excludere; barba tul nu a recunoscut în ea un semen pentru că ea nu participa la modul lui de a munci şi de a gîndi, pentru că rămînea aservită misterelor 1 Este interesant să notăm (după M. Begouen - Jurnal de psihologie, 1934). că în epoca aurignaciană se întîlnesc numeroase statuete reprezentînd femei cu atribute sexuale exagerate: ele se disting prin pîntecele proeminent şi prin vulva foarte subliniat reprezentată. Mai mult, pe pereţii peşterilor pot fi văzute vulve izolate, grosolan desenate. În Solutrean şi Magdaleman. aceste efigii dispar. In Aurignacian statuetele masculine sînt foarte rare, iar organul sexual masculin nu este niciodată reprezentat. Din Magdalenian sau păstrat şi desene reprezentînd vulve, dar în număr mic, în vreme ce numărul falusurilor descoperite este foarte mare. 102 vieţii; de vreme ce nu a adoptat-o, iar ea şi-a păstrat în ochii lui dimensiunea celuilalt, bărbatul nu putea fi decît opresorul femeii. Voinţa masculină de expansiune şi dominare a transformat incapacitatea feminină într-un blestem. Bărbatul a vrut să epuizeze noile posibilităţi deschise de noile tehnici: a făcut apel la o mînă de lucru aservită, a făcut sclavi din semenii lui. Munca sclavilor fiind cu mult mai eficace decît aceea pe care o putea furniza femeia, ea şi-a pierdut rolul economic jucat în cadrul tribului. Iar în raportul său cu sclavul, stăpînul a găsit o confirmare a suveranităţii sale cu mult mai radicală decît în autoritatea eufemizată pe care o exercita asupra femeii. Venerată şi temută pentru fecunditatea sa, fiind a//-minten decît bărbatul şi participînd la caracterul neliniştitor al celuilalt, femeia îl ţinea, într-un anume fel, pe bărbat într-un raport de dependenţă şi, în acelaşi timp, ea însăşi era dependentă de el; reciprocitatea raportului stăpîn-sclav exista ca posibilitate actualizabilă pentru ea şi prin aceasta ea scăpa de sclavie. Căci sclavul nu e protejat de nici un tabu, el nu este nimic altceva decît un bărbat aservit, nu diferit, ci inferior: va fi nevoie de secole pantru ca jocul dialectic al raportului său cu stăpînul să se actualizeze; în interiorul societăţii patriarhale organizate, sclavul nu este decît un animal de povară cu chip omenesc: stăpînul exercită asupra lui o autoritate tiranică; prin aceasta orgoliul său se vede alimentat: îl va întoarce împotriva femeii. Tot ce cîştigă va fi cîştigat împotriva ei; cu cît devine el mai puternic, cu atît mai mult decade ea. În special atunci cînd devine proprietar al pămîn-tului1, el va revendica şi proprietatea asupra femeii. Cîndva el însuşi era posesiune a mane/, a Gliei: acum el are un suflet, nişte pămînturi; eliberat de ceea ce însemna Femeia, el reclam , de asemeni, o femeie i ă ş o posteritate a lui. Vrea ca munca familială, utilizată în exploatarea terenurilor sale, să fie în totalitate a lui, iar pentru aceasta trebuie ca lucrătorii să îi aparţină: îşi aserveşte propria soţie şi propriii copii. Îi trebuie moştenitori în care îşi va prelungi viaţa terestră prin faptul că lor le vor fi lăsate bunurile şi care îi vor aduce în jurul mormîntului onorurile de cuviinţă pentru odihna sufletului. Cultul zeilor casei se suprapune constituirii proprietăţii private, iar funcţia moştenitorului este una deopotrivă economică şi mistică. Astfel, în ziua în care agricultura încetează să mai fie o operaţie fundainental magică şi devine în primul rînd o muncă creatoare, bărbatul se descoperă ca forţă generatoare; el îşi revendică în acelaşi timp copiii şi recoltele.- 1 Vezi prima parte, cap. HI. - Aşa după cum femeia era asimilată brazdei, falusul este asimilat plugului - şi invers. Pe un desen din perioada kasită reprezentînd un plug sînt trasate simbolurile actului generator; mai apoi. identitatea falus-plug a fost adesea reprodusă plastic. Cuvîntul Iak desemnează, în limbile unor popoare din sudul Asiei, atît falusul. cît şi cazmaua O rugăciune asinană se adresează unui zeu al cărui „plug a fecundat pămîntul". 103 Nu există, în timpurile primitive, o revoluţie ideologică mai importantă decît aceea care substituie agitaţiunea filiaţiei uterine; de acum înainte, mama este coborîtă la rangul de doică ori de servitoare, iar suveranitatea tatălui este exaltată; el este cel care deţine drepturile şi le transmite. În Eumenidele lui Eschil, Apolo proclamă aceste adevăruri noi: „Nu mama este aceea care naşte ceea ce numim copilul ei: ea doar hrăneşte sămînţa revărsată înlăuntrul ei; acel ce zămisleşte este tatăl. Femeia, străină gazdă, primeşte doar sămînţa şi, dacă zeii o doresc, o şi păstrează". Este evident că aceste afirmaţii nu rezultă dintr-o descoperire ştiinţifică: ele reprezintă o profesiune de credinţă. Fără îndoială, experienţa cauzalităţii tehnice, din care bărbatul extra ge certitudinea puterii sale creatoare, 1-a făcut să-şi dea seama că este la fel de necesar procreării ca şi mama. Ideea a dirijat observaţia; dar aceasta se mărgineşte să acorde tatălui un rol egal cu cel al mamei: ea conducea la supoziţia că. În plan natural, condiţia conceperii era întîlnirea spermei şi a sîngelui menstrual; ideea exprimată de Ansto tel, potrivit căreia femeia e doar materie, iar „principiul mişcării, care este unul masculin în toate fiinţele născute, este mai bun şi mai aproape de divinitate", ideea aceasta traduce o voinţă de putere care depăşeşte orice cunoaştere. Atnbuindu-şi în exclusivitate posteritatea, bărbatul se smulge definitiv de sub autoritatea feminităţii; orientat împotriva femeii, el cucereşte dominaţia asupra lumii. Destinată pro creării şi sarcinilor secundare, deposedată de importanţa practică şi de prestigiul mistic, femeia nu mai apare decît ca o slujitoare. Bărbaţii au figurat această cucerire ca pe o încununare a unei lupte violente. Una dintre cele mai arhaice cosmogonii, cea a asiro-babilonienilor, ne povesteşte victoria lor într-un text datînd din secolul al Vll-lea, dar care reproduce o legendă cu mult mai veche: Oceanul şi Marea, Atum şi Tamiat, au odrăslit lumea cerească, lumea pămîn tească şi pe toţi zeii cei mari; dar, cum aceştia li s-au părut a fi prea nepotoliţi, au hotărît să îi nimicească; Tamiat, femeia mamă, a fost cea care a dat lupta cu cel mai puternic şi mai frumos din neamul pe care îl zămislise, Bel Marduk; după provocarea la luptă şi după o bătălie groaznică, acesta a ucis-o şi ia despicat trupul în două: din pruna jumătate a făcut bolta cerească, iar din cealaltă - temelia lumii pămînteşti; apoi a orînduit universul şi a plăsmuit umanitatea In drama Eumenidele, care ilustrează triumful patriarhatului asupra dreptului matern, Oreste o ucide, de asemeni, pe Clitemnestra. Prin aceste victorii însîngerate, forţa virilă, puterile solare ale ordinii şi luminii biruiesc haosul feminin. Iertîndu 1 pe Oreste, tribunalul zeilor 11 pro clam ca fiu al lui Agamemnon ă şi abia în al doilea rind al Clitemnestrei. Vechiul drept matern a murit: 1-a omorît îndrăzneaţă revoltă a bărbatului. Am văzut însă că, în realitate, trecerea la dreptul patern s-a produs prin lente tranziţii. Cucerirea masculină a fost o 104 recucerire: bărbatul n-a făcut altceva decît să ia în stăpînire ceea ce stăpînea deja; el a armonizat dreptul cu realitatea. Nu a avut loc nici o luptă, nici o victorie, nici o înfrîngere. Totuşi, tîlcul acestor legende este adînc. În clipa în care bărbatul se afirmă ca subiect şi libertate, ideea de Celălalt devine mediată. Din această zi, raportul cu Celălalt este unul dramatic: existenţa Celuilalt este o ameninţare, o primejdie. Vechea filosofie greacă, pe care, în acest punct, Platon nu o contrazice, a arătat că alteritatea este acelaşi lucru cu negaţia, deci cu răul. A-l postula pe Celălalt înseamnă a defini un maniheism. Iată de ce religiile şi codurile de legi tratează cu atîta ostilitate femeia. În epoca în care speţa umană a evoluat la stadiul redactării în scris a mitologiilor şi legilor ei, patriarhatul este definitiv instaurat: bărbaţii sînt aceia care compun codurile. Este firesc ca ei săi atribuie femeii o situaţie subordonată: dar se putea imagina că o priveau cu bunăvoinţa rezervată copiilor şi animalelor de pe lîngă casă. Nimic din aceasta, însă. Organizînd opresiunea femeii, legiuitorii se tem de ea. Dintre virtuţile ambivalenţe care-i erau conferite, este reţinut mai cu seamă aspectul nefast: din sacră, ea devine impură. Dăruită lui Adam pentru a-i ţine tovărăşie, Eva îşi pierde calitatea umană: cînd vor să se răzbune pe omenire, zeii păgîni inventează femeia, iar prima născută dintre fiinţele femeieşti, Pandora, este aceea care declanşează toate relele de care suferă umanitatea. Celălalt este pasivitatea faţă de activitate, diversitatea care sfarmă unitatea, materia opusă formei, dezordinea rezistînd ordinii. Femeia este, astfel, hărăzită Răului. „Există un principiu bun, creator al ordinii, al luminii şi al bărbatului şi un principiu rău, creator al haosului, al tenebrelor şi al femeii", spune Pitagora. Legile lui Mânu o definesc ca pe o creatură josnică, ce se cuvine a fi ţinută în sclavie. Leviticul o asimilează vitelor de povară deţinute de patriarh. Legile lui Solon nu îi conferă nici un drept. Codul roman o pune sub tutelă şi îi proclamă „imbecilitatea". Dreptul canonic o vede ca pe o „poartă a diavolului"". Coranul o tratează cu cel mai desăvîrşit dispreţ. Şi, cu toate acestea, Răul este necesar Binelui, materia - ideii, iar noaptea - luminii. Bărbatul ştie că, pentru a-şi potoli dorinţa ori pentru a-şi perpetua existenţa, femeia îi este indispensabilă; el are nevoie să o integreze în societate: în măsura în care se supune ordinii stabilite de bărbaţi, femeia se curăţă de prihana ei originară. Ideea este exprimată pregnant în legile lui Mânu: „Printr-o căsătorie legitimă, o femeie capătă aceleaşi calităţi ca şi soţul ei, asemănîndu-se rîului care se pierde în ocean şi, după moarte, îi va fi îngăduit să pătrundă în acelaşi paradis ceresc". Biblia face, în termeni elogioşi, portretul „femeii puternice'". În pofida urii sale faţă de dimensiunea carnală, creştinismul respectă fecioara consacrată şi soţia castă şi docilă. Asociată cultului, femeia poate avea chiar un rol religios important: 105 brahmani în India sauflaminia la Roma sînt la fel de sacre ca şi soţul lor; bărbatul este acela care domină în cuplu, dar uniunea principiilor masculine şi feminine rămîne necesară mecanismului fecundităţii, al vieţii şi al ordinii societăţii. Or, această ambivalenţă a Celuilalt, a Femeii, urmează să se reflecte în istoria ei ulterioară; pînă în zilele noastre, ea va fi supusă voinţei bărbaţilor. Dar această voinţă este ambiguă: printr-o anexare totală, femeia ar fi coborîtă la rangul de lucru; bărbatul, însă, ţine să îmbrace tot ceea ce cucereşte şi posedă în veşmîntul propriei lui demnităţi; Celălalt îşi păstrează în ochii săi ceva din forţa magică primitivă; cum să facă din soţie în acelaşi timp o slujnic i o tovar este una dintre problemele pe care b rbatul ăş ăşă ă va încerca să le rezolve; atitudinea sa va evolua de-a lungul secolelor, ceea ce va duce şi la evoluţia destinului feminin. III Detronată de apariţia proprietăţii private, femeia îşi va vedea soarta legată, de-a lungul secolelor, tocmai de proprietatea privată: în mare parte istoria ei se confundă cu istoria moştenirii. Importanţa fundamentală a acestei instituţii poate fi înţeleasă dacă ţinem cont de fap tul că proprietarul îşi alienează existenţa în proprietate, la care ţine mai mult decît la propria viaţă; proprietatea depăşeşte limitele strimte ale vieţii temporale; încarnare terestră şi sensibilă a sufletului nemuritor, ea subzistă dincolo de distrugerea trupului; dar această supravieţuire nu se realizează decît dacă proprietatea rămîne în mîinile posesorului: ea nu ar putea fi a sa dincolo de moarte decît dacă aparţine unor indivizi în care acesta se prelungeşte şi se recunoaşte şi care sînt ai săi. A cultiva moşia tatălui şi a închina un cult manilor tatălui reprezintă pentru moştenitor una şi aceeaşi obligaţie: el asigură supravieţuirea strămoşilor pe pămînt şi în lumea de sub pămînt. Aşa încît bărbatul nu va accepta să împartă cu femeia nici bunurile şi nici copiii săi. El nu va izbuti să impună aceste pretenţii în totalitate şi pentru totdeauna. Dar în momentul în care patriarhatul este puternic, el îi smulge femeii toate drepturile asupra deţinerii şi transmiterii 1 Vom examina această evoluţie în Occident. Istoria femeii în Orient. În India. În China a fost. În fapt, aceea a unei lungi şi neschimbate sclavii. Din Evul Mediu şi pînă în zilele noastre, studiul nostru se va concentra asupra Franţei, al cărei caz este tipic. 106 bunurilor. De altfel, pare logic să i le refuze. O dată ce se admite că, deşi ai unei femei, copiii nu mai sînt ai ei, simultan aceştia nu au nici o legătură cu grupul din care provine femeia. Prin căsătorie, femeia nu mai este de acum înainte împrumutată de la un clan la altul: ea este smulsă în chip radical din grupul în care s-a născut şi anexată celui al soţului; acesta o cumpără ca pe o vită sau ca pe un sclav şi îi impune divinităţile casei sale: iar copiii născuţi de ea aparţin familiei soţului. Dacă ar fi moştenitoare, ea ar urma să transmită abuziv bogăţiile familiei paterne celei a soţului: va fi exclusă cu mare grijă de la succesiune. Şi, invers, datorită faptului că nu posedă nimic, femeia nu este ridicată la demnitatea unei persoane; chiar ea însăşi face parte din patrimoniul bărbatului, mai întîi al tatălui, apoi al soţului său. În regimul strict patriarhal, tatăl poate condamna la moarte copiii de sex masculin sau feminin încă de la naştere; însă, în primul caz, societatea îi limitează, cel mai adesea, puterea: oricărui băiat născut sănătos i se permite să trăiască; în vreme ce cutuma abandonării fetelor este foarte răspîndită; la popoarele arabe se petreceau pruncucideri în masă: abia născute, fetele erau azvîrlite în gropi. Acceptarea copilului de sex femeiesc este un act liber, de generozitate, din partea tatălui; femeia nu intră în aceste societăţi decît printr-un soi de graţie acordată, şi nu în mod legitim, precum bărbatul. Oricum, impuritatea naşterii apare cu mult mai gravă pentru mamă atunci cînd copilul este fată: la evrei, Leviticul cere în acest caz o purificare de două ori mai lungă decît dacă lăuza a adus pe lume un băiat. În colectivităţile în care există cutuma „preţului sîngelui" se pretinde o sumă mică atunci cînd victima este de sex feminin: valoarea acesteia în raport cu bărbatul este aceeaşi cu a sclavului în raport cu omul liber. Cît este copilă, tatăl are puteri depline asupra ei; prin căsătorie, el le va transmite, în totalitate, soţului. De vreme ce femeia este proprietatea sa, precum sclavul, animalul de povar , obiectul, e firesc ca b rbatul s poat avea atîtea ă ă ă ă soţii cîte doreşte: doar motivele economice limitează poligamia; soţul îşi poate repudia soţiile după bunul său plac, societatea nu le acordă aproape nici un fel de garanţie. În schimb, femeia este riguros obligată să-şi păstreze castitatea. În ciuda tabuurilor, societăţile de drept matern autorizează o mare per-misivitate în materie de moravuri; castitatea prenupţială este rareori reclamată; iar adulterul este privit fără prea mare severitate. Dimpotrivă, atunci cînd femeia devine proprietatea bărbatului, el o vrea fecioară şi îi pretinde, sub ameninţarea unor pedepse dintre cele mai grave, o fidelitate totală; cea mai de neiertat dintre crime ar fi riscul de a lăsa drepturile de moştenire unei progenituri străine: tocmai de aceea pater familias are dreptul de a-şi trimite la moarte soţia vinovată. De cînd există proprietatea privată, infidelitatea conjugală a femeii este considerată drept o crimă de înaltă trădare. Toate codurile 107 de legi care au menţinut, pînă în zilele noastre, inegalitatea în materie de adulter acuză gravitatea greşelii comise de femeia care riscă să introducă un bastard în familie. Iar dacă dreptul individului de a-şi face singur dreptate a fost abolit începînd de pe vremea împăratului Augustus, codul lui Napoleon îi promite, încă, soţului justiţiar indul genţa juraţilor. Cînd femeia aparţinea în acelaşi timp clanului patern şi familiei conjugale, între cele două serii de legături ce se încîlceau şi chiar se opuneau, ea reuşea să păstreze o libertate destul de mare, fiecare dintre sisteme servindu-i drept sprijin împotriva celuilalt: spre exemplu, adesea ea îşi putea alege soţul după dorinţă, căsătoria nefi-ind decît un eveniment laic, ce nu afecta structura profundă a societăţii, în regimul patriarhal, însă, ea este proprietatea tatălui său, care o mărită după voinţa lui; ţintuită apoi în casa soţului, ea nu mai este decît un fel de obiect al acestuia şi obiectul genos-u\ui în care a fost introdusă. Atunci cînd familia şi patrimoniul privat rămîn fără drept de apel bazele societăţii, femeia rămîne, la rîndul ei, complet alienată. Este ceea ce sa petrecut în lumea musulmană. Structura acesteia este una feudală, căci nu a apărut un Stat atît de puternic îneît să unifice şi să supună diversele triburi: nici o putere nu o temperează pe aceea a şefului patriarhal. Religia creată în momentul în care poporul arab era războinic şi cuceritor a afişat cel mai profund dispreţ faţă de femeie „Bărbaţii sînt superiori femeilor datorită calităţilor prin care Dumnezeu le a acordat acestora preeminenţa şi prin faptul că ei sînt cei care le oferă femeilor zestrea"", spune Coranul; femeia nu a deţinut vreo dată nici putere reală, nici prestigiu mistic. Soţia beduinului munceşte din greu, la coarnele plugului şi la căratul poverilor: prin aceasta, ea stabileşte cu soţul ei o legătură de dependenţă reciprocă; e liberă să iasă în lume, cu faţa descoperită. Musulmana captivă şi cu vălul pe obraz este şi astăzi, încă, în majoritatea categoriilor sociale, un fel de sclavă. Mi-aduc aminte de un soi de vizuină subterană dintr-un sat troglodit din Tunisia, în care şedeau ciucite patru femei: soţia cea bătrină, chioară, ştirbă, cu chipul înfiorător de brăzdat, cocea la jăratic nişte turte, într-un nor de fum înecăcios; două soţii, ceva mai tinere, dar aproape tot atît de scofîlcite, îşi legănau în braţe copiii: una din tre ele alăpta; aşezată dinaintea unui război de ţesut, o tînăra frumoasă ca un idol, minunat împodobită cu mătăsuri, aur şi argint, înnoda firele de lînă. Părăsind această sumbră scorbură - regat al imanenţei, pîntece şi mormînt - am trecut, în coridorul care urca spre lumină, pe lîngă bărbatul îmbrăcat în alb, strălucind de curăţenie, surîzător, solar Se întorcea din piaţă, unde stătuse de vorbă cu alţi bărbaţi despre mersul lumii; avea să petreacă un răstimp de cîteva ceasuri în acest refugiu numai al lui, aflat în inima unui univers vast căruia el îi aparţinea, de care nu se despărţise. Pentru bătrînele stafidite, pentru 108 tîn ra c s torit h r zit aceleia i degrad ri, nu exista alt univers ă ă ă ă ă ă ă ş ă de-cît bîrlogul afumat, din care nu ieşeau decît noaptea, tăcute, înfăşurate în văluri. Evreii din epoca biblică au aproape aceleaşi moravuri ca şi arabii. Patriarhii sînt poligami şi îşi pot repudia soţiile aproape după pofta inimii; se cere, sub ameninţarea unor pedepse severe, ca tînăra soţie să fie fecioară atunci cînd este dată în mîinile soţului; în caz de adulter, e lapidată; ea este destinată muncilor casnice, după cum o dovedeşte portretul femeii puternice: ,.Ea lucrează lîna şi inul... ea se trezeşte înainte să dea prima geană de lumină... Noaptea, lampa ei veghează aprinsă... Nicicînd ea nu gustă din pîinea trîndăviei" Chiar şi atunci cînd este castă şi muncitoare, ea rămîne impură, e înconjurată de tabuuri; mărturia ei nu este ascultată în justiţie. Ecleziastul vorbeşte despre ea cu cel mai profund dezgust: „Mai amară decît moartea a fost pentru mine femeia cu inimă capcană şi năvod şi cu mîini ce înlănţuie... am găsit un bărbat într-o mie de bărbaţi dar nam găsit o femeie între toate femeile"'. La moartea soţului, obiceiul, dacă nu legea, cerea ca văduva să se mărite cu unul dintre fraţii defunctului. Această cutumă a Iernatului se întîlneşte la multe dintre popoarele din Orient. În toate regimurile în care femeia se află sub tutelă, una dintre marile probleme este situaţia rezervată văduvelor. Soluţia cea mai radicală este sacrificarea pe mormîntul soţului. Dar nu este adevărat, nici măcar pentru India, că legea a impus vreodată asemenea jertfe; legile lui Mânu admiteau ca soţia să supravieţuiască soţului; sinuciderile spectaculoase nu au fost niciodată decît o modă aristocratică. Mult mai frecvent, văduva este pusa la dispoziţia moştenitorilor soţului ei. Levirâtul ia uneori forma poliandriei; pentru a preveni nestatornic ii le văduviei, toţi fraţii dintr-o familie devin soţii unei femei, obicei menit şi să apere grupul de posibila impotenţă a soţului. Potrivit unui text al lui Cezar, se pare că în Bretania toţi bărbaţii unei familii ar fi trăit cu un acelaşi număr de femei. Patriarhatul nu sa stabilit peste tot în aceeaşi formă radicală. În Babilon, legile lui Hammurabi recunoşteau anumite drepturi ale femeii: aceasta primeşte o parte a moştenirii paterne, iar la căsătorie tatăl îi acordă o dotă. În Persia se practică poligamia; femeia îi datorează o ascultare absolută soţului ales de tatăl ei de cum a devenit nubilă; dar ea este mai preţuită decît la majoritatea popoarelor orientale; incestul nu este interzis, existau dese căsătorii între frate şi soră; ea are îndatorirea de ai educa pe copii pînă la vîrsta de şapte ani, dacă sînt băieţi, şi pînă la căsătorie, dacă sînt fete. Femeia poate primi o parte din moştenirea soţului său dacă fiul se dovedeşte nedemn; dacă este „soţie privilegiată", în cazul în care soţul moare fără a lăsa un fiu adult, i se încredinţează tutela copiilor minori şi administrarea afacerilor. Regulile căsătoriei arată limpede importanţa posterităţii 109 pentru şeful familiei. Se pare că ar fi existat cinci forme de căsătorie1: 1) femeia se căsătorea cu consimţămîntul părinţilor; ea se numea, în acest caz, „soţie privilegiată"; copiii aparţineau soţului; 2) cînd femeia era singură la părinţi, primul dintre copiii ei le revenea părinţilor, pentru a lua locul fetei lor pierdute; apoi, ea devenea „soţie privilegiată"; 3) dacă un bărbat murea celibatar, familia lui înzestra şi mărita o femeie străină: aceasta se numea femeie adoptată; jumătate dintre copiii ei aparţineau celui defunct, cealaltă jumătate -soţului în viaţă; 4) văduva fără copii şi recăsătorită se numea servitoare: ea datora soţului mort jumătate dintre copiii din a doua căsătorie; 5) femeia care se căsătorea fără consimţămîntul părinţilor nu îi putea moşteni înainte ca fiul ei cel mare să ajungă major şi să-şi dea mama în căsătorie, cu statutul de ^.privilegiată", propriului tată; dacă tatăl murea înainte de aceasta, ea era considerată minoră şi pusă sub tutelă. Statutul femeii adoptate şi al femeii servitoare stabileşte dreptul oricărui bărbat de a supravieţui printr-o descendenţă cu care nu se înrudeşte neapărat printr-o legătură de sînge. Aceasta confirmă ceea ce spuneam mai sus: legătura respectivă a fost într-un anume fel inventat de c tre b rbat atunci cînd el a vrut s - i anexeze, ă ă ă ă ş dincolo de sfîrşitul vieţii sale, imortalitatea, atît pe pămînt, cît şi sub pămînt. Condiţia femeii a fost una dintre cele mai favorabile în Egipt Devenind soţii, zeiţele-mame şi-au păstrat prestigiul; unitatea religioasă şi socială este cuplul, iar femeia apare ca aliată şi complementară bărbatului. Magia feminină este atît de puţin încărcată de ostilitate, încît însăşi teama de incest este depăşită şi, fără ezitare, sora se confundă cu soţia.2 Ea are aceleaşi drepturi ca şi bărbatul, aceeaşi putere juridică; moşteneşte, posedă bunuri. Nimic întîmplător în această şansă deosebită: ea se datorează faptului că, în Egiptul antic, pămîntul aparţinea regelui şi castelor superioare ale preoţilor şi războinicilor; pentru particulari, proprietatea funciară era numai uzufructuară; fondul rămînînd inalienabil, bunurile transmise prin moştenire nu aveau decît o mică valoare şi nu exista nici un neajuns în privinţa împărţirii lor. Prin absenţa patrimoniului privat, femeia îşi păstra demnitatea de persoană. Ea era liberă să se căsătorească şi, ajunsă văduvă, se putea recăsători după propria dorinţă. Bărbatul practica poligamia, dar, cu toate că toţi copiii lui erau legitimi, el nu avea decît o soţie veritabilă, singura asociată cultului şi totodată legată de el: celelalte nu erau decît sclave lipsite de orice drepturi Soţia-şefă nu îşi schimba statutul în urma căsătoriei: ea rămînea 1 Acesta expunere o reproduce pe cea a lui C. Huart din Pers ia amică şi civilizaţia iraniană, pag. 195-196. - în anumite cazuri, cel puţin, fratele trebuie să-şi ia în căsătorie sora. 110 stăpîna bunurilor sale şi avea libertatea de a încheia contracte. Cînd faraonul Bochoris va statua proprietatea privată, femeia ocupa o poziţie mult prea avantajoasă pentru a putea fi scoasă din drepturi; Bochoris va inaugura perioada contractelor şi căsătoria însăşi va deveni contractuală. S-au înregistrat trei tipuri de contracte: unul privea mariajul servil; femeia devenea bun al bărbatului, dar ea cerea uneori în mod special ca acesta să nu aibă, pe lîngă ea, şi concubine; totuşi, soţia legitimă era considerată drept egala bărbatului şi toate bunurile erau comune; adeseori soţul se angaja să-i plătească o sumă de bani în caz de divorţ. Această cutumă a dus, puţin mai tîrziu, la un tip de contract deosebit de favorabil femeii: soţul îi acorda o creanţă obligatorie. Erau prevăzute pedepse aspre pentru adulter, însă divorţul era, pentru ambii soţi, aproape liber. Practica aceasta a contractelor a restrîns mult poligamia; femeile acaparau averile şi le transmiteau copiilor lor, ceea ce a dus la ridicarea unei clase plutocratice. Ptolemeu Philopater a decretat că femeile nu îşi mai pot înstrăina bunurile fără autorizaţia maritală, ceea ce le transfonna în minore pe viaţă. Dar nici măcar în epoca în care aveau un statut privilegiat, unic în lumea antică, femeile nu au fost din punct de vedere social egalele bărbaţilor; asociate cultului sau guvernării, ele puteau ocupa rangul de regente, dar faraonul era bărbat; preoţii şi războinicii erau bărbaţi; femeile nu interveneau în viaţa publică decît secundar; iar în viaţa privată li se pretindea o fidelitate lipsită de reciprocitate. Moravurile grecilor rămîn foarte apropiate de cele orientale; ei nu practică, totuşi, poligamia. Nu se ştie cu exactitate de ce. În fond, întreţinerea unui harem a fost întotdeauna o sarcină grea: luxul unui mare serai şi-1 oferă Solomon cel iubitor de fast, sultanii celor O mie şi una de nopţi, regii, căpeteniile, proprietarii bogaţi; insul mediu se mulţumea cu trei sau patru soţii; ţăranul nu avea mai mult de două. Pe de altă parte - cu excepţia Egiptului, unde nu există proprietate funciară particulară — grija de a păstra patrimoniul intact făcea ca fiului mai mare să i se acorde drepturi speciale asupra moştenirii paterne; astfel se stabilea o ierarhie între femei, mama moştenitorului principal fiind învestită cu o demnitate superioară faţă de celelalte soţii. Dacă femeia posedă ea însăşi bunuri, dacă are o zestre, ea reprezintă pentru soţul ei o persoană: e legată de el printr-o legătură religioasă şi exclusivă. Fără îndoială, pornind de aici s-a stabilit obiceiul de a nu recunoaşte decît o singură soţie: în realitate, cetăţeanul grec rămînea, în chip agreabil, poligam, de vreme ce î i putea astîmp ra dorin ele printre prostituatele ş ă ţ oraşului şi servitoarele gineceului. „Avem hetaire pentru plăcerile spiritului, spune Demostene, pallage pentru plăcerea simţurilor şi soţii pentru a ne da fii." Pallage o înlocuia în patul stăpînului pe soţia bolnavă, indispusă, însărcinată sau lăuză; aşa încît între gineceu şi harem nu e mare diferenţă. La Atena, femeia este 111 închisă în odăile sale, constrînsă cu severitate de legi şi supravegheată de magistraţi speciali. Ea rămîne de-a lungul întregii sale existenţe într-un perpetuu minorat; se află în puterea tutorelui ei: fie tatăl, fie soţul, fie moştenitorul soţului, fie, în lipsa acestora. Statul, reprezentat prin funcţionari publici; aceştia îi sînt stăpînii şi ei dispun de ea ca de o marfă, puterea tutorelui exercitîndu-se atît asupra persoanei, cît şi a bunurilor ei; tutorele îi poate transmite drepturile după bunul lui plac: tatăl îşi dă fata în căsătorie sau adopţie: repudiind-o, bărbatul o poate livra unui nou soţ. Legea greacă îi asigură, totuşi, femeii o dota ce serveşte la întreţinerea ei şi care trebuie să îi fie integral restituită dacă se anulează căsătoria; de asemenea, în cazuri foarte rare, ea îi dă femeii dreptul să ceară divorţul; acestea sînt însă singurele garanţii oferite de societate. Evident, întreaga moştenire este îăsată copiilor de sex masculin, dota nu reprezintă un bun cîştigat prin filiaţie, ci un fel de serviciu impus tutorelui. Oricum, datorită practicii dotei, văduva nu mai trece în mîinile moştenitorilor soţului ei ca un bun ereditar: ea revine sub tutela părinţilor ei. Una dintre problemele care se pun în societăţile fondate pe agnaţiune* este soarta moştenirii în absenţa descendenţilor masculini Grecii instituiseră cutuma epicleratului: moştenitoarea trebuia să o ia în căsătorie pe ruda masculină cea mai în vîrstă în cadrul gcnos-u\ patern; astfel, bunurile lăsate de tatăl său erau transmise unor copii aparţinînd aceluiaşi grup, domeniul rămînea în proprietatea genos-uhri: epiclera nu era moştenitoare, ci doar o maşină de procreat moşteni tori: această cutumă o lăsa în întregime la cheremul bărbatului, căci ea revenea automat primului născut dintre bărbaţii familiei sale, cel mai adesea un bătrîn. Cum opresiunea îşi are cauza în voinţa de a perpetua familia şi de a menţine intact patrimoniul, în măsura în care femeia scapă familiei ea va scăpa şi de această dependenţă absolută; dacă societatea, negînd proprietatea privată, refuză familia, soarta femeii se ameliorează con siderabil. Sparta, unde prevala regimul comunitar, era singura cetate în care femeia era tratată aproape la egalitate cu bărbatul. Fetele erau crescute ca şi băieţii; soţia nu era consemnată în căminul soţului: acestuia nu i se permitea decît să-i facă vizite nocturne furtive; iar soţia îi aparţinea atît de puţin încît, în numele eugeniei, un alt bărbat putea cere însoţirea cu ea: noţiunea însăşi de adulter dispare o dată ce dispare moştenirea; toţi copiii aparţinînd, în comun, întregii cetăţi, femeile nu mai sînt aservite, cu anxietate, unui unic stăpîn: sau, la fel de bine se poate spune, invers, ca, neposedînd nici bunuri proprii, nici * Termen juridic desemnînd o legătură de rudenie ci vilă în raport cu înrudirea naturală. Âgnatul era o rudă din partea tatălui (n. tr.). 112 o descendenţă numai a sa, cetăţeanul nu mai posedă nici femeia. Femeile suportă servitutile maternităţii, aşa cum bărbaţii fac războiul: în afara îndeplinirii acestei datorii patriotice, însă, nici o constrîngere nu le îngrădeşte libertatea. Pe lîngă femeile libere, despre care tocmai am vorbit, şi de sclavele trăind în interiorul genos-ulm - asupra cărora şeful familiei are drept de proprietate absolută - se întîlnesc în Grecia şi prostituatele. Popoarele primitive cunoşteau prostituţia ospitalieră - femeia cedat oaspetelui aflat în trecere, obicei ce avea, f r îndoial ă ă ă ă, motivaţii mistice — şi prostituţia sacră menită să elibereze, în folosul colec tivităţii, forţele misterioase ale fecundităţii. Aceste obiceiuri existau în antichitatea clasică. Herodot povesteşte că, în secolul al V-lea înainte de Christos, fiecare femeie din Babilon trebuia să se ofere unui bărbat străin, o dată în viaţă, în templul lui Mylitta, în schimbul unei monede pe care o depunea în tezaurul templului; ea se întorcea, apoi, acasă, pentru aşi duce mai departe viaţa plină de virtute. Prostituţia religioasă sa perpetuat pînă astăzi la „almeele" din Egipt şi la baiaderele din India care constituie caste respectate de muziciene şi dansatoare Cel mai adesea, însă, în Egipt, în India, în Asia occidentală, s-a înregistrat o alunecare a prostituţiei sacre spre prostituţia legală, clasa sacerdotală găsind în acest comerţ o modalitate de îmbogăţire. Chiar şi la evrei existau prostituate venale în Grecia, templele în care se întîlneau „tinerele ospitaliere cu străinii", cum le numeşte Pindar, se aflau mai ales pe malul mării, în insule şi în cetăţile unde veneau mulţi călători: banii primiţi sînt destinaţi cultului, adică preoţilor şi, indirect, întreţinerii lor. În realitate, însă, într-o formă ipocrită, sînt exploatate - la Corint, printre alte cetăţi - nevoile sexuale ale marinarilor sau ale călătorilor; avem, deja, de-a face cu prostituţia venală. Solon este cel care a instituţionalizat-o. El a cumpărat sclave asiatice şi le-a închis în stabilimente cu numele de „dicterion"', amplasate, la Atena, în apropierea templului lui Venus, nu departe de port; conducerea acestora era încredinţată unor „pornotropos"" însărcinaţi să administreze financiar întreprinderea; fiecare fată cîştiga un salariu, iar ansamblul beneficiilor revenea Statului. După aceea se vor deschide acele „kapaileia", care erau stabilimente private: un priap roşu era semnul lor distinctiv. Curînd, în ele, pe lîngă sclave, se vor adăuga femei de condiţie joasă din Grecia, care vor cere să fie primite aici ca angajate. Stabilimentele „dicterion" erau considerate atît de necesare, încît fuseseră recunoscute ca locuri de azil inviolabile. Însă prostituatele erau stigmatizate, nu aveau nici un drept social, iar copiii lor erau scutiţi de obligaţia de a le hrăni; ele trebuiau să poarte un costum special din ţesături împestriţate, împodobite cu buchete de flori şi să-şi vopsească părul cu şofran. În afara femeilor închise în dicterion, existau şi curtezane libere, clasifi- 113 cabile în trei categorii: dicteriadele, asemănătoare femeilor cu condi-cuţă de astăzi; auletridele, dansatoare şi cîntăreţe la flaut; şi hetairele, demimondene de obicei venite din Corint, care aveau legături oficiale cu bărbaţii cei mai importanţi din Grecia şi care jucau rolul social al „femeilor de lume" moderne. Primele se recrutau dintre sclavele eliberate sau dintre fetele din clasele inferioare; exploatate de proxeneţi, ele duceau o viaţă de mizerie. Celelalte izbuteau, adeseori, să se îmbogăţească graţie talentului de muziciene: cea mai celebră va fi Lamia, amanta lui Ptolemeu din Egipt, apoi a învingătorului său, Demetrios Poliorcet, regele Macedoniei. Cit despre ultimele, se ştie că multe dintre ele au împărtăşit faima iubiţilor lor. Libere să dispună de ele însele şi de averea lor, inteligente, cultivate, artiste, ele sînt tratate ca persoane de bărbaţii fermecaţi de compania lor. Datorită faptului că scapă familiei, că se situează în marginea societăţii, ele scapă, în acelaşi timp, bărbatului: condiţii în care îi pot apărea ca semen şi aproape egale. În Aspazia, Phryne, Lais, se afirmă superioritatea femeii eliberate faţă de buna mamă de familie. În afară de aceste strălucitoare excepţii, femeia are un regim de semisclavie în Grecia; ea nu este liberă nici măcar să se arate indignată de acest fapt: abia dacă Aspazia şi, în chip mai pasionat, Sapho, fac auzite cîteva proteste. La Homer subzistau reminiscenţe ale epocii eroice în care femeile deţineau o oarecare putere: chiar şi atunci, războinicii le trimit cu asprime în cămările lor. Acelaşi dispreţ îl aflăm la Hesiod: „Cel care se încredinţează unei femei se încredin ţează unui hoţ" în marea epocă clasică, femeia este consemnată cu stricteţe în gineceu. „Cea mai bună femeie este aceea despre care bărbaţii vorbesc cel mai pu in", spunea Pericle. Platon, care î i pro pune s admit ţ ş ă ă un consiliu al matroanelor în conducerea Republicii şi să dea fetelor o educaţie liberă, este o excepţie; el devine ţinta zeflemelilor lui Aristofan; în Lysistrata, soţul îi răspunde unei femei care îl întreabă despre afacerile publice: „Asta nu te priveşte. Tacă-ţi gura, altfel manînci bătaie... vezi-ţi de ţesut pînza". Aristotel exprimă o opinie comună atunci cînd declară că femeia este femeie în virtutea unei deficienţe, că ea trebuie să-şi ducă viaţa închisă în cămin şi în subordinea bărbatului. „Sclavul este cu desăvîrşire lipsit de libertatea de a delibera; femeia o posedă, dar slabă şi ineficace", afirmă el. După Xenofon, soţia şi soţul sînt profund străini unul de celălalt: „Sînt pe lume oameni cu care discuţi mai puţin decît cu soţia ta? Sînt, dar foarte puţini..."; tot ce i se cere femeii în Economica este să fie o stăpînă a casei atentă, prudentă, econoamă, truditoare ca o albină, o intendentă model. Condiţia modestă în care este ţinută femeia nu îi împiedică pe greci să fie profund misogini. Încă în secolul al Vll-lea înainte de Christos, Archiloc scrie epigrame muşcătoare împotriva femeilor; se poate citi, în Simonide din Amorgos: „Femeile sînt cel 114 mai mare rău creat vreodată de zeu: chiar dacă, uneori, par folositoare, curînd ele se preschimbă în nenorocire pentru stăpînii lor". Iar în Hipponax: „Doar două sînt în viaţă zilele în care soţia vă aduce bucurie: în ziua nunţii şi în ziua înmormîntării". Ionienii sînt, în povestirile milesiene, dintre cei mai sarcastici: e cunoscută, printre altele, povestea matroanei din Efes. În această epocă femeilor li se reproşează mai ales că sînt leneşe, arţăgoase, cheltuitoare, adică tocmai absenţa calităţilor ce li se pretind. „Mulţi monştri vieţuiesc pe pămînt şi în mări, dar cel mai mare dintre ei rămîne femeia", scrie Menandru. „Femeia este o suferinţă ce nu-ţi dă răgaz niciodată." Cînd, o dată instituită dota, femeia capătă o oarecare importanţă, i se deplînge aroganţa; e una dintre temele obişnuite ale lui Aristofan şi, mai ales, ale lui Menandru. „Am luat de nevastă o vrăjitoare cu zestre. Am luat-o pentru pămînturile şi pentru casa ei, iar ăsta - pe Apollo! — este cel mai rău dintre toate relele!..." „Blestemat fie acela care a născocit primul căsătoria, şi-apoi al doilea, şi al treilea, şi al patrulea şi toţi cei care le-au urmat pilda." „Dacă eşti sărac şi te însori cu o femeie bogată, înseamnă să faci din tine un sclav şi un sărac, totodată." în Grecia, femeia era mult prea strict controlată spre a i se reproşa moravurile. Nu carnalitatea ei e biciuită. Ci, mai curînd, poverile şi servitutile căsătoriei sînt cele care îi apasă pe bărbaţi: aceasta ne lasă să bănuim că, în pofida condiţiei sale, şi cu toate că aproape nici un drept nu îi era recunoscut, ea deţinea, probabil, un loc important în cămin şi se bucura de o oarecare autonomie; hărăzită supunerii, ea putea fi nesupusă; îşi putea copleşi soţul cu scene, lacrimi, pălăvrăgeli, injurii; destinată să aservească femeia, căsătoria era un lanţ şi pentru bărbat. În personajul Xantipei se concentrează toate păsurile cetăţeanului grec împotriva soţiei - scorpie şi a nenorocirilor vieţii conjugale. Definitoriu pentru istoria femeii romane este conflictul dintre familie şi Stat. Etruscii erau o societate de filiaţie uterină şi este probabil că, în epoca regală, Roma cunoştea încă exogamia legată de regimul de drept matern: regii latini nu îşi transmiteau ereditar puterea. Sigur este că, după moartea lui Tarquinius, se afirmă dreptul patriarhal: proprietatea agricolă, domeniul privat, deci familia, sînt celula societăţii. Femeia va fi puternic aservită patrimoniului şi, astfel, grupului familial: legile o privează pînă şi de garanţiile recunoscute femeilor din Grecia; ea îşi petrece viaţa în incapacitate şi servitute. Bineînţeles, este exclusă din afacerile publice, orice „demnitate virilă" îi este absolut interzisă; iar în viaţa civilă ea este o eternă minoră. Nu i se refuză direct partea din moştenirea paternă dar, pe o 115 cale ocolită, este împiedicată să dispună de ea: este supusă autorităţii unui tutore. „Tutela a fost stabilit în interesul tutorilor în i i, spune Gaius, astfel încît ă ş ş femeia ai cărei moştenitori prezumtivi sînt aceştia să nu le poată lua moştenirea prin testament sau să nu o micşoreze prin înstrăinare ori datorii." Primul tutore al femeii este tatăl; în lipsa lui agnaţii paterni îndeplinesc această funcţie. Cînd se căsătoreşte, femeia trece „în mîna" soţului; există trei forme de căsătorie: con-ferratio, în care soţii îi consacră lui Jupiter Capitolinul o turtă din cereale, Imgă flatnen dialis**; coemptio, vînzare fictivă prin care tatăl plebeu îşi „vinde" (prin maneipatio***) fiica soţului; şi usus, rezultat al unei coabitări de un an; toate trei sînt „mânu", adică soţul se substituie tatălui sau tutorilor agnaţi: soţia sa este asimilată unei fiice, el este cel care deţine, de acum înainte, puterea deplină asupra persoanei şi bunurilor ei. Dar, din epoca legii celor XII Table, datorită faptului că femeia romană aparţinea atît familiei paterne cît şi celei conjugale, apar conflicte care vor sta la originea emancipării sale legale într-adevăr, căsătoria „mânu" îi sărăceşte pe tutorii agnaţi. Pentru a apăra interesul rudelor paterne, apare căsătoria sine marne, în acest caz, bunurile femeii rămîn sub dependenţa tutorilor, soţul nu are drepturi decît asupra persoanei soţiei; chiar şi această putere o împarte cu pater familias, care îşi păstrează autoritatea absolută asupra fiicei sale. Tribunalul familial are sarcina de a regla diferendele care îl pot opune pe tată soţului: o asemenea instituţie îi permite femeii să recurgă la tată împotriva soţului, la soţ împotriva tatălui; ea nu este un obiect aflat în posesia unui individ. De altfel, cu toate că familia romană este extrem de puternică, după cum o arată însăşi existenţa acestui tribunal independent de tribunalele publice, tatăl şi şeful familiei este, înainte de toate, cetăţean: autoritatea sa este nelimitată, el guvernează în mod absolut asupra soţiei şi copiilor; dar aceştia nu sînt proprietatea sa; el le administrează, mai degrabă, existenţa în vederea binelui public; * De la latinescul manus (inînă), aici cu sensul juridic de autoritare, putere analoagă celei paterne, deţinută de soţ asupra soţiei. Femeia hi mânu avea statutul unei fiice (fiiia familias) ( n. tr.). Flaimnul (preotul) lui Jupiter. Confaneatio (din cum = cu şifar.fams = făină) era una dintre modalităţile stabilirii autorităţii denumite manus. Ceremonia, practicată mai cu seamă de patricieni, consta în ofranda către Jupiter (farreus panis), însoţită de formule sacramentale. În prezenta martorilor şi a flarmnului (n. tr.). "înmînare". vînzare (sau cumpărare) a unei proprietăţi prin îndeplinirea unor formalităţi solemne. În momentul căsătoriei de tip coemptio. Între cei doi soţi avea loc un schimb de formule solemne, care precizau efectele acestei ..vînzări". Spre deosebire de confarreatio, coemptio nu avea un caracter religios (n. tr.). 116 femeia, care aduce pe lume copiii şi a cărei activitate domestică presupune adesea munci agricole, este foarte utilă ţării şi adînc respectată. Se remarcă, aici, un fapt foarte important, pe care îl vom regăsi în cursul istoriei: dreptul abstract nu este suficient pentru a defini situaţia concretă a femeii; aceasta depinde în mare măsură de rolul economic pe care ea îl joacă; şi de multe ori este posibil ca libertatea abstractă şi puterile concrete să varieze în sens invers. Mai aservită din punct de vedere legal decît femeia din Grecia, femeia romană este mult mai profund integrată în societate; acasă, ea ocupă atrium-ul, care este centrul locuinţei, nemaifiind expediată în umbra gineceului; ea este cea care dirijează munca sclavilor; ea conduce educaţia copiilor şi adeseori influenţa ei se va exercita asupra lor pînă la o vîrstă înaintată; ea împărtăşeşte munca şi grijile soţului ei, este considerată coproprietara bunurilor acestuia; formula uniunii „Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia" nu este o expresie goală; matroana este numită „domina"; ea este stăpîna căminului, asociată cultului, nu sclava, ci tovarăşa bărbatului; legătura care îi uneşte are un caracter sacru într-o asemenea măsură încît, vreme de cinci secole, nu se înregistrează nici măcar un singur divor . Femeia nu este consemnat în apartamentele sale: ţ ă asistă la ospeţe, la sărbători, merge la teatru; pe stradă, bărbaţii îi acordă întîietate lăsînd-o să treacă prima, iar consulii şi lictorii se înşiruie în urma ei. Legendele îi acorda în istorie un rol de excelenţă: sînt binecunoscute cele ale Sabinelor, Lucreţiei, Virginiei; legea lui Lucinius, care consacră triumful democraţiei romane, ar fi fost inspirată de soţia sa; Cornelia a fost cea care a modelat sufletul Grachilor. „Pretutindeni bărbaţii guvernează asupra femeilor, spunea Cato, iar pe noi, care guvernăm asupra tuturor bărbaţilor, ne guvernează femeile noastre." Treptat, situaţia legală juridică a femeii romane se adaptează condiţiei ei practice. În epoca oligarhiei patriciene, fiecare pater familias este, în interiorul republicii, un suveran independent; dar cînd se afirmă puterea Statului, acesta luptă împotriva concentrării averilor, împotriva aroganţei familiilor puternice. Tribunalul familial păleşte dinaintea justiţiei publice. Iar femeia dobîndeşte drepturi din ce în ce mai importante. Patru erau puterile care îi limitau iniţial libertatea: tatăl şi soţul dispuneau de persoana ei, tutorele şi manus - de bunurile ei. Statul decide opoziţia tatălui şi a soţului pentru a le restrînge drepturile: tribunalul de Stat va fi judecătorul cazurilor de adulter, de divorţ etc. De asemenea, sînt distruse, una după alta, manus şi tutela, în interesul tutorelui se separase deja căsătoria de manus; manus devine apoi un expedient utilizat de femei pentru a se elibera de tutori, fie contractînd căsătorii fictive, fie obţinînd de la tatăl lor sau de la Stat tutori binevoitori. Sub legislaţia imperială, tutela va fi complet abolită. În acelaşi timp femeia obţine o garanţie pozitivă a independenţei sale: tatăl ei este obligat săi recunoască o dotă; aceasta nu 117 revine agnaţilor după destrămarea căsătoriei şi nu aparţine niciodată soţului; în orice moment, femeia poate cere restituirea dotei printr-un divorţ brusc, ceea ce îl plasează pe bărbat la dispoziţia ei. „Acceptînd zestrea, îşi vindea puterea", spune Plaut. Încă de la sfîrşitul Republicii, mamei i se recunoscuse dreptul, egal cu al tatălui, la respectul copiilor; i se permite să-şi păstreze copiii în caz de tutelă sau de rea purtare a soţului. În timpul lui Hadrian, o hotărîre a senatului îi conferă, atunci cînd are trei copii şi defunctul este lipsit de descendenţi, un drept la succesiune ab intestat* a fiecăruia dintre ei. Sub Marc Aureliu se încheie evoluţia familiei romane: începînd din anul 178, mama îi are drept moştenitori pe copiii ei, mai importanţi decît ajmaţii; familia este fondată, de acum înainte, pe conjunctio san-guinis , iar mama apare ca egală a tatălui; fata este moştenitoare, ca şi fraţii ei. Şi totuşi, se poate observa în istoria dreptului roman o mişcare care o contrazice pe aceea descrisă mai sus: conferindu-i independenţa faţă de familie, puterea centrală repune femeia sub o altă tutelă, supunînd-o unor felurite incapacităţi legale. E limpede că ea ar fi dobîndit o importanţă neliniştitoare dacă ar fi putut fi simultan bogată şi independentă; aşadar, sistemul îşi va da silinţa să îi ia cu o mînă ce îi dăduse cu alta. Legea Oppia, care le interzicea romanilor luxul, va fi votată în momentul în care Hannibal ameninţa Roma: primejdia o dată trecută, femeile au cerut abrogarea ei; într-un discurs celebru, Cato a pretins ca legea să fie menţinută: dar manifestaţia matroanelor adunate în piaţa publică a avut cîştig de cauză. Diverse legi, cu atît mai severe cu cit moravurile deveneau mai libere, vor fi apoi propuse, însă fără mare succes: ele nu vor face altceva decît să suscite fraude. Va triumfa doar hotărîrea de senat velleiană*** care interzicea femeii să „intercedeze" pentru un altul****, lipsind-o aproape în întregime de orice capacitate civilă. Tocmai în momentul în care femeia este, practic, emancipată în cel mai înalt grad, e proclamată inferioritatea sexului ei, ceea ce reprezintă o exemplificare remarcabilă a procesului de justificare masculină des pre care am vorbit: cum nu i se mai limitează drepturile ca fiică, soţie sau soră, egalitatea cu bărbatul îi este refuzată ca sex; spre a o supune dominării se pretextează „imbecilitatea, fragilitatea sexului". Fapt este c matroanele nu au utilizat prea bine noua lor libertate; ă dar tot atît de adevărat este şi că le-a fost interzis să o utilizeze în mod pozitiv. Din aceste două curente contrare - un curent individualist, *Fără testament (lat.) (n. tr.). **Legătura stngelui (lat.) (n. tr.). ***Dispoziţie adoptată, după toate probabilităţile, sub Claudius (a tr.). ****Adică să se lege de o altă persoană prin contracte. 118 care-o smulge pe femeie familiei, şi un curent etatist, care o con-strînge în calitatea ei de individ - rezultă că situaţia sa este lipsită de echilibru. Ea este moştenitoare, are dreptul de a fi respectată de către copii la egalitate cu tatăl, are dreptul de a-şi face testamentul, se poate elibera, graţie instituţiei dotei, de constrîngerea conjugală, poate divorţa şi se poate recăsători după cum găseşte de cuvinţă: însă ea nu se emancipează decît într-o manieră negativă, deoarece nu i se propune nici o modalitate concretă de a-şi folosi capacităţile. Independenţa economică rămîne cu totul abstractă, căci ea nu generează capacitatea politică; astfel încît, neputînd să acţioneze, femeile romane manifestă: tumultul lor umple oraşul, tribunalele sînt asediate, femeile formează conjuraţii, dictează prescripţii, aţîţă războaiele civile; fonnînd un cortegiu, ele pleacă în căutarea statuii Mamei Zeilor, pe care o escortează de-a lungul Tibrului, introducînd, astfel, la Roma, divinităţile orientale; în anul 114 izbucneşte scandalul vestalelor al căror colegiu este suprimat. Cum viaţa şi virtuţile publice le rămîn inaccesibile, nu mai există nici o morală care să li se propună femeilor atunci cînd destrămarea familiei face ca vechile virtuţi private de odinioară să pară inutile şi perimate. Ele au de ales între două soluţii: ori să respecte cu încăpăţînare valorile străbunilor, ori să nu mai recunoască nici o valoare. La sfîrşitul secolului I şi la începutul celui de-al H-lea pot fi întîlnite destule femei care rămîn tovarăşele şi asociatele soţilor lor, ca în vremurile Republicii: Plotina împărtăşeşte responsabilităţile şi gloria lui Traian; Sabina devine atît de faimoasă prin binefacerile ei, încît i se ridică, încă din timpul vieţii, statui care o divinizează; în timpul lui Tiberiu, Sextia refuză să-i supravieţuiască lui Emilius Scaurus, iar Pascea - lui Pomponius Labeus; Paulina îşi taie venele o dată cu Seneca; Plinius cel Tînăr a făcut ca acel „Pcete, non dolet"* al Arriei să devină faimos; Marţial admiră în Claudia Ruffina, în Virginia, în Sulpicia soţii ireproşabile şi mame devotate. Dar există un mare număr de femei care refuza maternitatea şi care sporesc numărul divorţurilor; legile continuă să interzică adulterul: unele matroane ajung să ţină să fie înscrise printre prostituate pentru a nu avea probleme din pricina desfrîului lor.1 *„Nu doare. Pastus!" (lat.) Este vorba de Pastus (Crecina), condamnat la moarte, în anul 42 înainte de Cliristos. pentru că a conspirat împotriva împăratului Claudius. Soţia sa. Ama, s-ar fi sinucis prima, cu un pumnal pe care 1 1-a întins apoi lui Paetus, rostind celebrele cuvinte (n. tr.). 1 Ca şi Grecia, Roma tolerează oficial prostituţia. Existau două categorii de curtezane: cele care trăiau închise în bordeluri şi cele care îşi exersau liber profesiunea (bonce meretrices); acestea nu aveau dreptul de a purta costumul de matroană: aveau o oarecare influenţă în sfera modei, obiceiurilor şi artei, însă nu aveau să ocupe niciodată o poziţie la fel de elevată precum cea a hetairelor din Atena. 119 Pînă la acea dată, literatura latină fusese întotdeauna respectuoasă cu femeile: de acum înainte, autorii satirici se dezlănţuie împotriva lor. De altfel, ei nu atacă femeia în general, ci se concentreaz asupra contemporanelor lor. Juvenal le ă reproşează desfrîul, lăcomia; le blamează fiindcă pretind să practice ocupaţiile bărbaţilor: se interesează de politică, se cufundă în dosarele proceselor, discută cu gra-maticienii şi retorii, sînt pasionate de vînătoare, de cursele de care, de scrimă, de lupte. Fapt este că ele rivalizează cu bărbaţii mai cu seamă prin gustul pentru divertisment şi prin vicii; le lipseşte o educaţie suficientă pentru a viza scopuri mai înalte; şi, de fapt, nu li se propune nici un ţel; făptuirea le rămîne interzisă. Femeia romană din vechea Republică are un loc pe pămînt de care, însă, e înlănţuită, în absenţa drepturilor abstracte şi a independenţei economice; femeia romană din epoca decadenţei reprezintă prototipul falsei emancipări: într-o lume ai cărei singuri stăpîni rămîn, practic, bărbaţii, ea nu posedă decît o libertate vidă: e liberă, dar liberă „întru nimic". IV Evoluţia condiţiei feminine nu s-a produs în mod continuu. O dată cu marile invazii, întreaga civilizaţie este repusă în discuţie. Însuşi dreptul roman suferă influenţa unei noi ideologii; creştinismul; în se colele următoare, barbarii îşi vor impune legile lor. Situaţia economică, socială şi politică e zguduită: cea a femeii va suporta unda de şoc. Contribuţia ideologiei creştine la opresiunea femeii nu a fost deloc neglijabilă. Există, fără doar şi poate, în Evanghelie, un suflu caritabil la adresa femeilor şi leproşilor, deopotrivă; inşii modeşti, sclavii şi femeile sînt cei care se ataşează cu cea mai mare pasiune de noua lege. În zorii creştinismului, femeile erau relativ onorate atunci cînd se supuneau jugului Bisericii; ele mărturiseau ca martire în rînd cu bărbaţii: dar nu puteau participa la cult decît în plan secundar; „dia-coneselor" nu li se permitea să îndeplinească decît sarcini laice: îngrijiri date bolnavilor, ajutoare împărţite săracilor. Şi, deşi căsătoria este considerată ca o instituţie ce reclamă fidelitatea reciprocă, e limpede că soţia trebuie să fie în întregime subordonată soţului: prin Sfîntul Pavel se afirmă tradiţia evreiască, crunt antifeministă. Sfîntul Pavel le recomandă femeilor să se eclipseze şi să fie reţinute; în temeiul Vechiului şi Noului Testament, el enunţă principiul subordonării femeii faţă de bărbat. „Nu bărbatul a fost făcut din femeie, ci femeia din bărbat; şi nu bărbatul a fost creat pentru femeie, ci femeia pentru bărbat." Iar în alt context: „Aşa cum Biserica i se supune lui Christos. 120 "aşa şi femeile să se supună în toate cele soţului lor". Într-o religie în care carnea trupească este blestemată, femeia apare drept cea mai temută ispită a demonului. Tertulian scrie: „Femeie, tu eşti poarta diavolului. Tu l-ai prins în mreaja ta pe acela pe care diavolul nu cuteza să-l lovească în faţă. Din pricina ta a trebuit să moară Fiul Domnului; în veci ar trebui să umbli îmbrăcată în doliu şi zdrenţe". Sfîntul Ambrozie: „Adam a fost împins în păcat de Eva şi nu Eva de Adam. Drept este ca femeia să îl accepte ca stăpîn pe acela pe care 1-a împins în păcat." Şi Sfîntul loan Gură de Aur: „Printre toate fiarele sălbatice nu se află nici una mai dăunătoare decît femeia". Cînd, în secolul al IV-lea, se constituie dreptul canonic, căsătoria apare ca o concesie făcută slăbiciunilor umane şi e incompatibilă cu desăvîrşirea creştină. „Să punem mîna pe secure şi să tăiem din rădăcină pomul cel sterp al căsătoriei", scrie Sfîntul Ieronim. Începînd cu Grigore al Vl-lea, de cînd preoţilor li s-a impus celibatul, caracterul primejdios al femeii este subliniat cu o şi mai mare severitate: toţi Sfinţii Părinţi îi proclamă abjecţia Sfîntul Toma va fi credincios acestei tradiţii cînd declară că femeia nu este decît o fiinţă „întîmplătoare" şi incompletă, un fel de bărbat ratat. „Bărbatul este capul femeii, aşa cum Christos este capul bărbatului", scrie el. „Sigur e că femeia este menită să trăiască sub st pînirea b rbatului i nu are din capul s u nici o putere." De asemenea, ă ă ş ă dreptul canonic nu admite un alt regim matrimonial decît regimul dotai care decide ca femeia să rămînă incapabilă şi neputincioasă. Nu numai că funcţiile bărbăteşti îi rămîn interzise, dar i se interzice să depună mărturie în justiţie şi nu se recunoaşte valoarea mărturiei ei. Împăraţii suferă într-un chip atenuat influenţa Sfinţilor Părinţi; legislaţia lui Iustinian onorează, încă. femeia ca soţie şi mamă, dar o aserveşte acestor funcţii; nu sexului, ci situaţiei din interiorul familiei i se datorează această incapacitate a femeii. Divorţul este interzis, iar căsătoria trebuie să fie un eveniment public; mama are o autoritate egală cu cea a tatălui asupra copiilor, are aceleaşi drepturi de succesiune. Dacă soţul moare, ea devine tutore legal al copiilor. Hotărîrea de senat velleiană este modificată: de acum înainte, ea va putea interceda în profitul unor terţi, însă nu poate contracta pentru soţul ei; dota devine inalienabilă, constituie patrimo niul copiilor şi i se interzice să dispună de ea. Acestor legi li se juxtapun, în teritoriile ocupate de barbari, tra diţiile germanice. Moravurile germanilor erau cu totul aparte. Ei nu aveau un şef decît în timpul războaielor; pe timp de pace, familia era o societate autonomă; se pare că ea era intermediară între clanurile fondate pe filiaţia uterină şi familia patriarhală; fratele mamei avea aceeaşi putere ca şi tatăl şi amîndoi păstrau asupra nepoatei şi fiicei o autoritate egală cu cea a soţilor. Într-o societate în care orice capacitate îşi avea sursa în forţa brutală, femeia era, în fapt, cu totul 121 neputincioasă; însă i se recunoşteau drepturi pe care i le garanta dualitatea puterilor domestice de care depindea; deşi aservită, ea era respectată; soţul o cumpăra: însă preţul plătit constituia un fond care era proprietatea ei; pe lîngă aceasta, tatăl o înzestra; ea îşi primea partea din succesiunea paternă şi, în caz de asasinare a părinţilor, o parte din compensaţia achitată de asasin. Familia era monogamă, adulterul - sever pedepsit, iar căsătoria - respectată. Femeia rămînea toată viaţa sub tutelă, însă era strîns asociată soţului. „în timp de pace, în timp de război, ea îi împărtăşeşte soarta; împreună cu el trăieşte, împreună cu el moare", scrie Tacit. Ea asista la bătălii, aducînd bucate războinicilor şi încurajîndu-i prin prezenţa ei. Ajunsă văduvă, o parte din puterea soţului defunct îi era transmisă. Avîndu-şi rădăcinile în slăbiciunea fizică, incapacitatea ei nu era considerată ca expresie a unei inferiorităţi morale. Femeile erau preotese, profetese, ceea ce conduce la supoziţia că aveau o instruire superioară celei a bărbaţilor. In moşteniri, printre obiectele care le reveneau de drept femeilor, se vor număra mai tîrziu bijuteriile şi cărţile. Aceasta este tradiţia care se va perpetua în timpul Evului Mediu. Femeia se găseşte într-o absolută dependenţă faţă de tată şi de soţ: în epoca lui Clovis, mundium-ul* o apasă în timpul întregii sale vieţi; însă francii au renunţat la castitatea germanică: sub merovingieni şi carolingieni domneşte poligamia; femeia este căsătorită fără consimţămîntul ei, repudiată după bunul-plac al soţului, care are asupra ei drept de viaţă şi de moarte; este tratată ca o slujnică. Ea este protejată de legi: insă în calitate de proprietate a bărbatului şi mamă a copiilor acestuia. A o numi „prostituată" fără probe este o injurie care se plăteşte de cincisprezece ori mai scump decît orice insultă adresată unui bărbat; răpirea unei femei căsătorite echivalează cu asasinarea unui bărbat liber; a strînge mîna sau braţul unei femei căsătorite atrage o amendă de cincisprezece pînă la treizeci şi cinci de monede de aur; avortul este interzis sub ameninţarea unei amenzi de o sută de monede; uciderea unei femei însărcinate costă de patru oii mai mult decît aceea a unui bărbat liber; o femeie care şi-a dovedit fertilitatea valorează de trei ori mai mult decît un bărbat liber; însă ea se devalorizează cu totul cînd nu mai poate fi mamă; dacă se căsătoreşte cu un sclav, ea este scoasă în afara legii, iar părinţii sînt îndreptăţiţi să o ucidă. Femeia nu are nici un drept în calitate de persoană. Totuşi, Autoritate exercitat de tat asupra copiilor sau de so asupra so ă ă ţ ţiei, desemnată prin termenul germanic mundeburdis sau mutidium. al cărui radical (mutul însemnînd nună) aminteşte de manus din dreptul roman. Mundium-ul încetează să se exercite asupra copiilor de sex bărbătesc ajunşi la majorat, dar se exercită perpetuu asupra femeilor. Sub influenţa Bisericii, el capătă un caracter protector, devenind mainbouruie ( vezi în continuare; n. tr.). 122 atunci cînd Statul devine mai puternic, se schiţează evoluţia pe care am constatat-o şi în cazul Romei antice: tutela asupra celor incapabili, copii şi femei, încetează de a mai fi un drept de familie, pentru a deveni o sarcină publică; începînd de la Carol cel Mare, mundium-u\ care apasă asupra femeii îi va aparţine regelui; la început, acesta nu intervine decît în situaţiile în care femeia este lipsită de tutorii ei naturali; mai tîrziu, el va acapara puţin cîte puţin prerogativele familiale; însă această schimbare nu duce la emanciparea femeii france. Mundiwn-ui devine o sarcină a tutorelui, acesta avînd datoria de a-şi proteja pupila: această protecţie se soldează, pentru femeie, cu acelaşi regim de sclavie ca şi mai înainte. Cînd, la sfîrşitul convulsiilor Evului Mediu timpuriu, feudalitatea se organizează, condiţia femeii apare ca fiind destul de incertă. Caracteristic pentru dreptul feudal este faptul că se înregistrează confuzii între dreptul de suveranitate şi cel de proprietate, între drepturile publice şi cele private. Astfel se explică faptul că femeia se găseşte cînd înjosită, cînd înălţată de acest regim. Mai întîi, ea îşi vede negate toate drepturile private, deoarece nu are nici o capacitate politică. Intr-a-devăr, pînă în secolul al Xl-lea, ordinea este întemeiată numai pe forţă, iar proprietatea - pe puterea armelor. Un fief - spun juriştii -este „acel pămînt dobîndit în urma serviciului militar"; femeia nu ar putea deţine domenii feudale, căci este incapabilă să le apere. Situaţia ei se schimbă cînd fiefurile devin ereditare şi patrimoniale; sa văzut că se păstrau în dreptul germanic cîteva urme ale dreptului matern: în absenţa moştenitorilor masculini, fiica putea fi moştenitoare. De aici provine acceptarea în feudalism, către secolul al Xl-lea, a succesiunii feminine alături de cea masculină. Totuşi, vasalilor li se cete mai departe efectuarea serviciului militar; iar soarta femeii nu se ame liorează prin faptul că devine moştenitoare; ea are nevoie de un tutore masculin; soţul este acela care joacă acest rol: el este acela care primeşte învestitura, conduce fieful, are uzufructul bunurilor. Ca şi epiclera din Grecia, femeia este instrumentul prin intermediul căruia se transmite domeniul şi nu deţinătoarea lui; ea nu este, din acest motiv, emancipată; ea este într-un anume sens absorbită de fief, parte a bunurilor imobiliare. Domeniul nu mai este un bun al familiei, ca în epoca familiei romane: el este proprietatea suzeranului; iar femeia aparţine, de asemenea, suzeranului. Acesta îi alege un soţ; cînd femeia are copii, ea îi dă mai degrabă suzeranului decît soţului ei: aceştia vor fi vasalii care îi vor apăra bunurile. Ea este, aşadar, sclava domeniului feudal şi a stăpînului acestui domeniu, dincolo de „protecţia" unui soţ impus: puţine sînt epocile în care soarta ei să fi fost mai dură. O moştenitoare înseamnă nişte pămînturi şi un castel: pretendenţii îşi dispută această pradă, iar tînăra fată nu are de multe ori decît doisprezece ani sau chiar mai puţin cînd tatăl sau seniorul o fac cadou 123 vreunui baron. A înmulţi căsătoriile înseamnă pentru un bărbat aşi înmulţi domeniile; de asemenea, repudierile se ţin lanţ; Biserica le autorizează cu ipocrizie; cum căsătoria este interzisă între rude de pînă la al şaptelea grad, iar rudenia se defineşte prin raporturi spirituale precum cele de năşie, dar şi prin legături de sînge, se poate găsi întotdeauna un pretext de anulare; în secolul al Xl-lea, există un mare număr de femei repudiate de patru sau de cinci ori. În cîntecele de gesta, Carol cel Mare rec s tore te în ă ă ş bloc toate văduvele baronilor săi morţi în Spania; în Girart de Vienna, ducesa de Bourgogne vine de bunăvoie să ceară regelui un nou soţ: „Bărbatul meu abia a murit, dar la ce bun doliul?... Găsiţi-mi un soţ puternic, căci am mare nevoie pentru a-mi apăra pămînturile"; numeroase epopei nil arată pe suzeran dispunînd tiranic de soarta tinerelor şi a văduvelor. Tot de aici rezultă că soţul îşi trata fără nici o consideraţie femeia dată în dar: o maltrata, o pălmuia, o păruia, o bătea; tot ce recomandă Beaumanoir în Cutumele de la Beauvaisis este ca soţul „să-şi pedepsească în mod rezonabil"" soţia. Această civilizaţie războinică nu nutreşte decît dispreţ pentru femeie. Cavalerul nu pune mare preţ pe femei: calul i se pare o comoară cu mult mai de preţ; în cîntecele de gesta, întotdeauna tinerele fete sînt cele care le fac avansuri tinerilor; o dată căsătorite, li se pretinde o fidelitate lipsită de reciprocitate; bărbatul nu le asociază vieţii sale „Blestemat fie cavalerul care va cere sfatul unei doamne înaintea unui turnir" Iar în Renaud de Montauban se poate citi această apostrofa: „întoarceţi-vă în iatacurile voastre împodobite şi aurite, adăstaţi în umbră, beţi, mîncaţi, brodaţi, vopsiţi mătasea, dar nu vă băgaţi în treburile noastre. Menirea noas tră e să luptăm cu paloşul şi cu pumnalul. Tăcere!" Femeia împărtăşeşte uneori viaţa aspră a bărbaţilor. Ca tînără fată, ea practică toate exerciţiile fizice, călăreşte, vînează cu şoimi; nu primeşte aproape nici o instruire şi este crescută fără pudoare: ea este cea care îi primeşte pe oaspeţii castelului, le veghează ospăţul, baia, îi masează pentru a-i ajuta să adoarmă; ca femeie, i se întîmplă să hăituiască fiarele, să facă lungi şi grele pelerinaje; cînd soţul este plecat departe, ea este cea care apără domeniul. Aceste castelane numite „virago" sînt admirate deoarece se comportă exact ca bărbaţii: lacome, perfide, crude, ele îşi oprimă vasalii. Istoria şi legenda ne-au transmis imaginea cîtorva dintre ele: castelana Aubier, după ce a pus să se construiască un turn mai înalt decît orice donjon, a poruncit de îndată să i se taie capul arhitectului pentru ca secretul să fie păstrat; şi-a alungat bărbatul de pe domenii; el s-a întors pe ascuns şi a ucis-o. Mabille, soţia lui Roger de Montgomern, se delecta transfonnîndu-i în cerşetori pe nobilii de pe domeniul ei: aceştia s-au răzbunat decapitînd-o. Julienne, fiica bastardă a lui Henric I al Angliei, apără contra tatălui său castelul Breteuil, atrăgîndu-1 într-o ambuscadă; şi pedeapsa ei a fost cruntă 124 Totuşi, asemenea fapte rămîn ieşite din comun. În mod obişnuit, castelana îşi petrece zilele torcînd, înălţînd rugăciuni, aşteptîndu-şi soţul şi plictisindu-se. Sa pretins adesea că iubirea curtenească apărută în secolul al XH-lea în sudul mediteranean ar fi îmbunătăţit soarta femeilor. Tezele asupra originilor ei sînt contradictorii: după unii, „curtenia" decurge din raporturile suzeranei cu tinerii vasali; alţii o asociază ereziei catare şi cultului Fecioarei; în sfîrşit, alţii presupun că iubirea profană derivă din iubirea pentru Dumnezeu. Sigur este că, pentru a contrabalansa figura Evei păcătoase, Biserica a ajuns să o slăvească pe Mama Mîntuitorului: cultul ei a devenit atît de important încît s-a spus pe bună dreptate că în secolul al Xlll-lea Dumnezeu s-a transformat în femeie; o mistică a femeii s-a născut, deci, pe plan religios. Pe de altă parte, distracţiile vieţii de la castel pennit nobilelor doamne să cultive în jurul lor luxul conversaţiei, al politeţii şi al poeziei; femei literate precum Beatrice de Valentinois, Alienor d"Aquitanie şi fiica sa Mărie de France, Blanche de Navarra şi multe altele îi atrag şi găzduiesc pe poeţi; în Sud, şi mai apoi în Nord, se înregistrează o înflorire culturală ce le conferă femeilor un nou prestigiu. Iubirea curtenească a fost adesea descrisă ca platonică; Chretien de Troyes exclude adulterul din romanele sale, desigur, pentru a-şi mulţumi protectoarea: singura iubire vinovată pe care o descrie este cea dintre Lancelot şi Guenievre; în fapt, însă, soţul feudal fiind un ucigaş şi un tiran, femeia îşi căuta adesea un amant, iar iubirea curtenească era o compensaţie a barbariei moravurilor reale „Iubirea, în sensul modem al cuvîntului, nu se manifestă în antichitate decît în afara societ ii oficiale - remarc Engels. Evul Mediu a reluat tendin a ăţ ă ţ spre iubirea sexuală exact din punctul în care o lăsase Antichitatea: adulterul."" Aceasta este forma pe care o va îmbrăca iubirea atîta vreme cît va dăinui instituţia căsătoriei. Astfel, deşi curtenia îndulceşte soarta femeii, ea nu o modifică în profunzime. Nu ideologiile - religiile sau poezia - duc la eliberarea femeii; dacă aceasta cîştigă cît de cît teren la sfîrşitul epocii feudale, cauzele sînt cu totul altele. Atunci cînd supremaţia puterii regale li se impune posesorilor de feude, suzeranul pierde o parte importantă a drepturilor sale: în particular este suprimat, treptat, dreptul de a decide asupra căsătoriei vasalelor sale; în acelaşi timp, tutorelui feudal i se abrogă dreptul de a se bucura de bunurile pupilei sale: beneficiile asociate tutelei dispar; şi, atunci cînd serviciul fiefului se reduce la o obligaţie bănească, tutela însăşi dispare; femeia era incapabilă să presteze serviciul militar; dar ea se poate achita la fel de bine de o obligaţie bănească; fieful devine, în acest caz, un simplu patrimoniu şi nu mai există motive de discriminare a celor două sexe. În fapt, în Germania, în Elveţia şi în Italia femeile rămîn supuse unei tutele per- 125 petue; Franţa, în schimb, acceptă că „o fată valorează cît un bărbat", după expresia lui Beaumanoir. Tradiţia germanică îi oferea femeii ca tutore un luptător: cînd nu mai are nevoie de un luptător, ea se dispensează de tutore, şi nu mai este lovită de incapacitate ca sex. Celibatară sau văduvă, ea se bucură de toate drepturile bărbatului; proprietatea îi conferă suveranitate: avînd un fief, ea îl guvernează, ceea ce însemnă că împarte dreptatea, semnează tratate, emite legi. O vedem chiar jucînd un rol militar, comandînd trupe, participînd la lupte; femei-soldaţi există şi înainte de Ioana d'Arc, şi, dacă „Fecioara" trezeşte uimirea, ea nu scandalizează pe nimeni. Cu toate acestea, factorii care conspiră împotriva independenţei femeii sînt atît de numeroşi, încît niciodată nu sînt aboliţi în totalitate: deşi slăbiciunea fizică nu mai contează, subordonarea femeii rămîne utilă societăţii în cazul în care femeia este căsătorită. De aceea puterea căsătoriei supravieţuieşte regimului feudal. Vedem afirmîndu-se un paradox care dăinuie pînă astăzi: femeia cea mai integrată în societate posedă cele mai puţine privilegii. În cadrul feudalităţii ci vile, căsătoria nu se schimbă mult în raport cu timpurile feudalităţii militare: soţul rămîne tutorele soţiei. In momentul afirmării sale. burghezia va urma aceleaşi legi. Ca şi în dreptul feudal, în dreptul cutumiar nu există emanciparea femeii decît în afara căsătoriei; fata şi văduva au aceleaşi capacităţi ca şi bărbatul; prin căsătorie, insa, femeia intră sub tutela soţului, sub main-bournie*. Acesta o poate bate; îi supraveghează purtarea, relaţiile, corespondenţa, dispune de averea ei în virtutea căsătoriei însăşi şi nicidecum a unui contract. „De cum s-a săvîrşit căsătoria - spune Beaumanoir - bunul unuia şi al celuilalt sînt unul prin virtutea căsătoriei şi stăpînit de mainbour". Căci interesul patrimoniului cere ca un singur stăpîn să-1 administreze, atît la nobili, cît şi la burghezi. Soţia este subordonată soţului nu fiindcă este considerată funciannente incapabilă: atunci cînd nu există oprelişti, 1 se recunoaşte plenitudinea capacităţilor sale. Din epoca feudală şi pînă în zilele noastre, femeia căsătorită este dehbe rat sacrificată proprietăţii private. E important să ţinem seama că această servitute este cu atît mai riguroasă, cu cît bunurile deţinute de soţ sînt mai considerabile: dependenţa femeii a fost dintotdeauna mai concretă în cazul claselor avute; şi astăzi încă, familia patriarhală supravieţuieşte în rîndul marilor proprietari funciari; cu cît bărbatul se simte mai puternic din punct de vedere social şi economic, cu atît joacă mai plin de autoritate rolul de pater familias. Dimpotrivă, lipsurile comune fac din legătura conjugală o legătură reciprocă. Nici feudalitatea, nici biserica nu au eliberat femeia. Mai degrabă, pornind * Autoritate exercitată asupra unei persoane. Cel care o exercită este desemnat prin termenii mainbour sau mainbourmssiere (n. tr.). 126 de la servitute s-a operat trecerea de la familia patriarhal la ă o familie autentic conjugală. Şerbul şi soţia sa nu posedau nimic, aveau doar bucuria comună a casei, mobilierului, ustensilelor lor: bărbatul nu avea nici un motiv de a căuta să devină stăpînul femeii care nu deţinea nici un bun; în schimb, legăturile de muncă şi interes care îi uneau o ridicau pe soţie la rangul unei tovarăşe. Cînd serbia este abolită, rămîne sărăcia; tocmai în micile comunităţi rurale sau printre meşteşugari pot fi văzuţi soţii care trăiesc pe picior de egalitate; femeia nu este nici un obiect, nici o servitoare: toate acestea sînt luxul celui bogat; săracul resimte reciprocitatea legăturii care îl uneşte cu jumătatea sa; muncind liber, femeia cucereşte o autonomie concretă, fiindcă regăseşte un rol economic şi social. Farsele şi fabliaiixurile Evului Mediu prezintă o societate de meşteşugari, de mici negustori. de ţărani, în care soţul nu are asupra soţiei alt privilegiu decît acela de a o putea bate: dar forţei, ea îi opune viclenia, astfel încît egalitatea se reface. În schimb, femeia bogată îşi plăteşte trîndăvia prin supunere. În Evul Mediu, femeia încă îşi păstra cîteva privilegii: în sate, ea lua parte la adunările obşteşti, participa la reuniunile de alegere a deputaţilor din stările generale: iar soţul nu putea dispune după voinţa sa decît de bunurile mobiliare: pentru a înstrăina bunurile imobiliare, era nevoie de consimţămîntul femeii. Legile care au rămas în vigoare în decursul Vechiului Regim se elaborează în secolul al XVI-lea; în această epocă, moravurile feudale au dispărut cu totul şi nimic nu le protejează pe femei împotriva pretenţiei bărbaţilor care vor să le lege de cămin. Influenţa dreptului roman, atît de dispreţuitor faţă de femeie, se face simţită; ca şi pe vremea romanilor, diatribele violente împotriva prostiei şi slăbiciunii sexului nu stau la originea codului, ci apar ca justificări; numai retroactiv bărbaţii găsesc motive pentru a acţiona aşa cum le este comod să o facă. „Printre vitregiile în care trăiesc femeile - se poate citi în Visul livezii -- cred că de drept sînt acestea nouă. Mai întîi, o femeie îşi atrage ponoasele prin însăşi firea ei... În al doilea rînd, prin firea lor femeile sînt tare zgîrcite. În al treilea rînd, ţelurile lor se aseamănă mai totdeauna unor toane... În al patrulea rînd, ele aleg anume să fie rele... În al cincilea rînd, sînt pline de vicleşuguri. Mai pe urmă, femeile sînt vestite de mincinoase, aşa că, după dreptul civil, o femeie nu poate fi primită ca martor sub jurămînt... Mai pe urmă, o femeie face întotdeauna pe dos decît i se porunceşte să facă... Mai pe urmă, femeile nu irosesc nici un prilej de a-şi povesti în gura mare blestemăţiile şi ruşinea. Şi tot aşa, ele sînt tare iscusite şi răutăcioase. Cu temei spunea marele Sfînt Augustin că «femeia este o lighioană care nici tărie nici statornicie nu are»; ea este plină de vrajbă, punîndu-şi soţul în încurcătură; e izvor de răutăţi şi începătură a tuturor dezbinărilor şi ciorovăielilor fără de sfîrşit, 127 ştiind cum să croiască drum tuturor nedreptăţilor." Asemenea texte abundă în epocă. Interesul celui citat constă în faptul că fiecare acuzaţie e destinată să justifice o dispoziţie prevăzută de lege împotriva femeilor şi starea de inferioritate în care sînt menţinute. Bineînţeles că orice „rang viril" le este interzis; se restabileşte hotărîrea de senat velleiană care le retrage orice capacitate civilă. Dreptul surorii mai mari şi privilegiul masculinităţii le plasează în planul al doilea în primirea moştenirii paterne. Dacă este celibatară, fiica rămîne sub tutela tatălui; dacă acesta nu-i găseşte soţ, o va închide, îndeobşte, într-o mînăstire. Atunci cînd fiica devine mamă, stabilirea paternităţii este autorizată, dar ea nu conferă decît dreptul la cheltuieli legate de naştere şi la hrană pentru copil: o dată căsătorită, ea trece sub autoritatea soţului: acesta stabileşte domiciliul, conduce viaţa căminului, îşi repudiază soţia în caz de adulter, o închide într-o mînăstire sau, mai tîrziu, ob ine un mandat pentru a o închide la Bastilia; nici un act ţ nu este valabil fără consimţămîntul lui; toate contribuţiile femeii la comunitate sînt asimilate unei dote în sensul roman al cuvîntului; dar, cum căsătoria nu poate fi desfăcută, e nevoie de moartea soţului pen tru ca bunurile să revină^soţiei; de aici adagiul: „Uxor non est proprie socia sed speratur fore"*'. Datorită faptului că ea nu îşi administrează capitalul, chiar atunci cînd îşi păstrează drepturile asupra lui, femeia nu are nici responsabilitatea acestuia; capitalul nu oferă nici un conţinut acţiunii ei: femeia nu are o priză concretă asupra lumii. Chiar şi în privinţa copiilor se consideră, ca în timpurile Eumeriidelor, că aceştia aparţin în mai mare măsură tatălui decît mamei: ea îi „dăruie" soţului, a cărui autoritate este cu mult superioară, şi care este adevăratul stăpîn al posterităţii sale; acesta este un argument pe care îl va utiliza însuşi Napoleon, care va declara că, aşa cum un păr aparţine proprietarului perelor, tot astfel femeia este proprietatea bărbatului căruia îi furnizează copii. Acesta va fi statutul femeii în Franţa pe tot răstimpul Vechiului Regim; treptat, decizia velleiană va fi abolită de junsprudenţă, dar abia o dată cu codul napoleonian ea va dispărea definitiv Soţul este cel care răspunde de datoriile soţiei, ca şi de purtarea ei, şi ea nu trebuie să dea seama decît în faţa lui; ea nu are aproape nici un raport direct cu puterile publice şi nici relaţii autonome cu indivizii străini de familie. Mai degrabă decît asociată, ea apare, în muncă şi în maternitate, ca o servitoare: obiectele, valorile, fiinţele pe care le creează nu sînt bunul ei propriu, ci bun al familiei, deci al bărbatului-şef. Nici în alte ţări contextul nu este mai liberal, ci dimpotrivă; anumite spaţii au păstrat tutela; peste tot, capacităţile * "Soţia nu este o tovarăşă în sensul propriu al cuvîntului, dar se speră că va fi" (lat.) (n. tr.). 128 femeii căsătorite sînt nule, iar moravurile sînt severe. Toate codurile europene de legi au fost redactate pornind de la dreptul canonic, de la dreptul roman şi de la dreptul germanic, toate defavorabile femeii; toate ţările cunosc proprietatea privată şi familia şi se supun exigenţelor acestor instituţii. În toate aceste ţări, una dintre consecinţele aservirii „femeii cinstite" faţă de familie este existenţa prostituţiei. Menţinute cu ipocrizie la marginea societăţii, prostituatele îndeplinesc un rol social dintre cele mai importante. Creştinismul le copleşeşte cu dispreţul său, dar le acceptă ca pe un rău necesar. „Suprimaţi prostituatele - spune Sfîntul Augustin - şi veţi tulbura societatea prin libertinaj." Iar mai tîrziu, Sfîntul Toma - sau în orice caz teologul care a semnat sub numele lui cartea a IV-a din De regimine principi uni - declară: „înlăturaţi femeile de stradă din sînul societăţii şi desfrîul o va zgudui prin dezordini de tot felul. Prostituatele sînt într-o cetate ceea ce este cloaca într-un palat: desfiinţaţi cloaca şi palatul va deveni un loc nesănătos şi infect."" în Evul Mediu timpuriu, domnea o asemenea libertate a moravurilor, încît nu era deloc nevoie de femei uşoare; în schimb, cînd se va organiza familia burgheză, iar monogamia va deveni obligatorie, va trebui ca bărbatul să-şi satisfacă plăcerile în afara căminului. În zadar o interzice un decret al lui Carol cel Mare în chip drastic; în zadar Sfîntul Ludovic ordonă în 1254 alungarea prostituatelor şi în 1269 distrugerea bordelurilor: la Damiette, ne spune Joinville, corturile prostituatelor se aflau aproape lipite de cortul regal. Mai tîrziu, încercarea lui Carol al IX-lea în Franţa sau cea a Măriei Tereza în Austria, în secolul al XVIII-lea, au eşuat, la rîndul lor. Organizarea societăţii făcea necesară prostituţia. „Prostituatele — va spune pompos Schopenhauer - sînt jertfe umane pe altarul monogamiei." Iar un istoric al moralei europene, Lecky, formulează aceeaşi idee: „încarnare supremă a viciului, ele sînt paznicul cel mai eficace al virtuţii". Situaţia prostituatelor a fost apropiată pe bună dreptate de cea a evreilor cu care erau adeseori asimilate^; cam t i traficarea banilor sînt interzise de biseric la ă ăş ă fel ca şi actul sexual extraconjugal; însă societatea nu se poate lipsi de speculanţii financiari şi nici de amorul liber; aceste funcţii sînt, aşadar, lăsate în seama unor caste blestemate: acestea sînt închise în ghetouri sau în cartiere speciale. La Paris, femeile de joasă speţă lucrau în case de toleranţă, unde soseau dimineaţa şi pe care le părăseau seara, după ce suna stingerea; ele locuiau pe anumite străzi de care nu aveau dreptul să se îndepărteze; * „Cele care veneau la Sisteron prin Peipin datorau, ca şi evreii, o taxă de cinci soli în folosul femeilor de la Sainte-Claire" (Bahutaud). 129 În majoritatea celorlalte oraşe, casele de toleranţă erau situate în afara zidurilor. Ca şi evreii, ele erau obligate să arboreze semne distinctive în Franţa, cel mai des folosit era un soi de eghilet de o culoare anume, atîmat pe un umăr. Adeseori mătasea, blănurile, podoabele femeilor cinstite le erau interzise. Ele erau de drept stigmatizate, nu aveau dreptul la recurs împotriva poliţiei şi magistraturii şi era de ajuns o reclamaţie a vreunui vecin pentru a le da afară din locuinţă. Pentru cele mai multe dintre ele, viaţa era grea şi plină de mizerie. Un călător francez, Antoine de Lalaing, ne-a lăsat descrierea unei case spaniole din Valencia de la sfîrşitul secolului al XV-lea. „Locul - spune el -este mare cît un tîrguşor şi împrejmuit cu ziduri în care nu se găseşte decît o singură poartă. Şi dincoace de poartă s-a pus o spînzurătoare pentru răufăcătorii ce s-ar putea afla înăuntru; la poartă, un bărbat pus anume culege toiegele celor care vor să intre, zicîndu-le să-i lase lui banii, de-i au, spre a fi păstraţi în siguranţă; iar dacă au bani şi nu îi lasă şi sînt prădaţi cumva pe timp de noapte, paznicul nu este vinovat, în locul acesta sînt trei sau patru uliţe pline de căsuţe de-ale fetelor, cu găteli bogate, îmbrăcate în catifele şi satinuri. Să tot fie două, dacă nu trei sute de fete; ele au căsuţele lor, tapisate şi dichisite cu pînzeturi din cele bune. Preţul hotărît este de patru dinari, care la noi fac cît un gros de argint... Se află acolo şi crîşme şi crîşmuliţe Din pricina căldurii nu poţi vedea prea bine acest loc în fapt de ziuă precum în toiul nopţii sau al serii, căci ele şed atunci în pragul uşii şi cîte-o frumuseţe de lampă atîrnă pe la fiecare ca să le poţi privi mai lesne. Sînt şi doi doftori, puşi şi plătiţi în oraş să vină săptămînă de săptămînă şi să le vadă pe fete spre a da de veste dacă au vreo boală anume sau alte beteşuguri ascunse şi a le izgoni de acolo. Dacă se află printre ele o bolnavă de loc de la ei din oraş, seniorii aceleia au legiuit ca ea să fie tămăduită pe cheltuiala lor, iar străinele sînt trimise care încotro va voi să apuce."'^ Autorul se arată mirat, de altfel, de o rîn-duială atît de bine tocmită. Multe dintre prostituate erau libere; unele trăiau chiar pe picior mare. Ca şi în epoca hetairelor, prostituţia de elită oferea mai multe posibilităţi individualismului feminin decît viaţa „femeii cinstite". O condiţie specială în Franţa o are celibatara; independenţa legală de care se bucură se opune în chip şocant servitutilor soţiei; ea este un personaj insolit, aşa încît moravurile se grăbesc să îi retragă tot ceea ce îi acordă legile; ea are toate capacităţile civile: sînt însă drep turi abstracte şi goale; nu are nici autonomie economică, nici demnitate socială; în general, fata bătrînă rămîne ascunsă în umbra familiei paterne sau îşi regăseşte semenele închise între pereţii mînăstirilor: * Dicţionar de conversaţie. Riffenberg. Fete şi femei uşoare. 130 aici, ea nu cunoaşte altă formă a libertăţii în afara nesupunerii şi păcatului; tot astfel, femeile romane din epoca decadenţei nu se eliberau decît prin viciu. Negativitatea rămîne trăsătura proprie femeilor atîta timp cît eliberarea lor rămîne negativi În astfel de condi ii, se întîmpla rareori ca o femeie s fi avut ţ ă posibilitatea de a acţiona sau pur şi simplu de a se manifesta: la clasele care muncesc, opresiunea economică anulează inegalitatea sexelor; dar ea îi răpeşte toate şansele individului. La nobili şi burghezi, femeia ca sex este subjugată: ea nu are decît o existenţă parazitară; e foarte puţin instruită; sînt necesare circumstanţe excepţionale pentru ca ea să poată concepe şi realiza vreun proiect concret. Reginele sau regentele se bucură de această rară fericire: suveranitatea le plasează deasupra sexului lor; legea salică în Franţa interzice femeilor succesiunea la tron; dar, alături de soţul lor sau după moartea lui, ele joacă uneori un rol important: de pildă Sfînta Clotilda, Sfînta Radegonde, Blanche de Castilia. Viaţa la mînăstire face ca femeia să fie independentă de bărbat: unele abatese deţineau puteri foarte mari; Heloise a fost celebră nu numai ca îndrăgostită, ci şi ca abatesă. În raportul mistic, şi, deci, autonom, care le leagă de Dumnezeu, unele suflete feminine îşi găsesc sursa de inspiraţie şi forţa unui suflet bărbătesc; iar respectul cu care sînt înconjurate în societate le permite să înfăptuiască cele mai dificile acţiuni. Aventura Ioanei d'Arc ţine de miracol: dar nu a fost o izbucnire efemeră. În schimb, povestea Sfintei Caterina din Siena este semnificativă; nepărăsind o existenţă întru totul normală, ea şi-a cucerit în oraş o reputaţie extraordinară prin milostenia ei activă şi prin viziunile ce atestau o intensă viaţă interioară; ea cîştigă, astfel, acea autoritate necesară succesului de care femeile sînt în general private; se apelează la influenţa ei spre a-i încuraja pe condamnaţii la moarte, spre a-i întoarce pe drumul cel bun pe cei rătăciţi, spre a potoli certurile dintre familii şi oraşe. Este susţinută de colectivitatea care se recunoaşte în ea şi astfel îşi poate duce la capăt misiunea pacificatoare predicînd din oraş în oraş supunerea faţă de papă, întreţinînd o vastă corespondenţă cu episcopi şi suverani şi, în final, fiind aleasă de Florenţa ca ambasadoare cu rolul de a merge să-1 întîlnească pe papă la Avignon. Reginele, prin drept divin, sfintele, prin virtutea lor strălucită, îşi asigură acel sprijin al societăţii care face din ele egalele bărbaţilor. Celorlalte femei, însă, li se cere mereu o modestie tăcută. Reuşita unei Christine de Pisan ţine de o şansa surprinzătoare: dar pentru a se hotărî să-şi cîştige viaţa cu pana era necesar ca ea să fie o văduvă care îşi creşte copiii. In ansamblu, opinia bărbaţilor din Evul Mediu este puţin favorabilă femeilor. Desigur, trubadurii au slăvit iubirea; apar numeroase Arte ale iubirii, printre care poemul lui Andre le Chapelain, sau celebrul Roman al Trandafirului, în care Guillaume de Lorris îi face pe 131 tineri să se devoteze doamnelor. Însă acestei literaturi influenţate de cea a trubadurilor i se opun scrieri de inspiraţie burgheză care atacă femeile într-o notă sarcastică: fabliaux-uii, farse, /a/s-uri le reproşează lenea, cochetăria, luxura. Cei mai mari duşmani ai lor sînt clericii. Ţinta preferată a acestora este căsătoria. Biserica a făcut din aceasta o taină, interzicînd-o, însă, în acelaşi timp, elitei creştine: există aici o contradicţie care se află la originile „Certei femeilor". Ea este denunţată cu vehemenţă mai ales în Lamentaţiile lui Matheolus, publicate la cincisprezece ani după prima parte a Romanului Trandafirului, traduse în franceză un secol mai tîrziu şi care au făcut vogă la vremea lor. Matineu şi-a pierdut harul preoţiei unindu-se cu o femeie: el îşi blestemă căsătoria, blestemă femeile şi căsătoria în general. Dacă între căsătorie şi preoţie există o incompatibilitate, de ce Dumnezeu a mai creat femeia? în căsătorie nu poate exista pace: de aici rezultă fie că Dumnezeu nu ştia ce a făcut cînd a creat-o, fie că ea este izvoditura Necuratului. Mathieu nădăjduieşte că femeia nu va învia în ziua Judecăţii de Apoi. Dar Dumnezeu îi răspunde că, totuşi, căsătoria este un purgatoriu prin care intrăm în împărăţia cerurilor: călătorind, în vis, în ceruri, Mathieu se vede întîmpinat de o legiune de soţi care îl aclamă cu strigăte: „Iată-1, iată-1 pe adevăratul martir!" Şi la Jean de Meung, de asemeni cleric, g sim aceea i idee; el îi îndeamn pe tineri s fug ă ş ă ă ă de jugul femeilor; prima sa ţintă este iubirea: Iubirea e ţinut al învrăjbirii lubirea-i vrajbă iubitoare; apoi acuză căsătoria care face din bărbat un sclav şi îl sorteşte să fie înşelat; iar împotriva femeii izbucneşte într-o violentă diatribă. Ca răspuns, apărătorii femeii încearcă să demonstreze superioritatea acesteia. Iată cîteva dintre argumentele pe care le vor relua, pînă în secolul al XVII-lea, apologeţii sexului slab: „Mulier perfetur viro scilicet. Materia: quia Adam factus est de limo terrse, Eva de costa Ade. Loco: quia Adam factus est extra para-disum, Eva in paradiso. In conceptione: Quia mulier concepit Deum, quid homo non potuit. Apparicione: quia Christus apparuit mulieri post mortem resurrectionem, scilicet Magdalene. Exaltatione: quia mulier exaltata est super chorus angelorum scilicet beata Măria. ."' 1 "Femeia este superioară bărbatului, după cum urmează: Sub aspect material: deoarece Adam a fost făcut din lut, iar Eva dintr-o coastă a lui Adam. Din punct de vedere al locului: deoarece Adam a fost plăsmuit în afara paradisului, iar Eva în paradis. Prin concepţie: deoarece femeia î-a dat naştere lui Dumnezeu ceea ce bărbatul nu putea face. Prin apariţie: deoarece Cliristos î-a apărut după moarte unei femei, şi anume Magdalenei. Prin slavă: deoarece o femeie, şi anume preafericita Mana. a fost înălţată mai presus de corurile îngereşti..." (lat.). 132 La acestea, adversarii au răspuns că Iisus s-a înfăţişat mai întîi femeilor deoarece ştia că sînt bune de gură şi dorea să se ducă vestea învierii sale. Disputa a fost reluată în tot cursul secolului al XV-lea Autorul celor Cincisprezece binefaceri ale căsătoriei descrie plin de înţelegere necazurile sărmanilor soţi. Eustache Deschamps scrie un interminabil poem cu aceeaşi temă. Tot în această epocă, începe Cearta Romanului Trandafirului. Pentru prima dată o femeie este cea care ia pana în mînă pentru a-şi apăra sexul; Christine de Pisan îi atacă energic pe clerici în Epistola către Dumnezeul iubirii. De îndată, clericii se ridică în apărarea lui Jean de Meung; însă Gerson, cancelar al Universităţii din Paris, intervine de partea Christinei; el îşi redactează tratatul în franceză, ca să fie înţeles de un public mai larg. Martin le Franc aruncă şi el în luptă indigesta sa însoţitoare a doamnelor, citită încă două secole mai tîrziu. Iar Christine intervine din nou. Ea cere, mai ales, să li se permită femeilor să se instruiască: „Dacă ar fi obiceiul ca fetiţele să fie trimise la şcoală unde să se iniţieze în ştiinţe ca şi băieţii, ele ar învăţa la fel de bine şi ar înţelege în egală măsură subtilităţile tuturor artelor". In fapt, această dispută nu vizează decît indirect problema femeilor. Nimănui nu-i trece prin minte să ceară pentru ele un alt rol social decît acela care le este conferit. Mai degrabă scopul este o confruntare între viaţa de cleric şi starea conjugală; este, deci, o problemă masculină generată de atitudinea ambiguă a Bisericii în privinţa căsătoriei. Este exact conflictul pe care Luther îl va tranşa refuzînd celibatul preoţilor. Condiţia femeii nu este deloc influenţată de această bătălie literară. Satira farselor şi fabliau.x-urilor nu doreşte nici ea să schimbe societatea pe care o ia în derîdere: ea îşi bate joc de femei fără să pună la cale un complot împotriva lor. Poezia curteană exaltă feminitatea: un asemenea cult, însă, nu implică o asimilare a sexelor. „Cearta" este un fenomen secundar în care se reflectă o atitudine socială, dar care nu schimbă societatea. S-a spus că statutul legal al femeii rămăsese aproape neschimbat de la începutul secolului al XV-lea şi pînă în secolul al XlX-lea, însă în clasele privilegiate condiţia sa concretă evoluează. Renaşterea italiană este o epocă a individualismului care se arată propice înfloririi tuturor personalităţilor puternice, fără deosebire de sex. În această epocă, se întîlnesc femei care sînt suverane puternice precum Jeanne d'Aragon, Jeanne de Neapole i Isabella d'Este; altele sînt condotiere cu sim ul aventurii, ş ţ care au luptat cu arma în mînă împotriva bărbaţilor: astfel, soţia lui Giralomo Riario luptă pentru libertatea cetăţii Forli; Hippolita Fioramenti comandă trupele ducelui de Milano şi, în 133 timpul asediului Paviei, conduce spre metereze o companie formată din înalte doamne. Pentru a-şi apăra oraşul împotriva lui Montluc, sienezele au constituit trei corpuri de armată numărînd fiecare trei mii de combatante, comandate de ofiţeri-femei. Alte femei din Italia au devenit celebre prin cultura sau talentele lor: Isara Nogara, Veronica Gambara, Gaspara Stampa, Vittoria Colona, prietenă cu Michelan-gelo, şi, mai ales, Lucrezia Tornabuoni, mama lui Lorenzo şi Giuliano de Medici, care a scris, printre altele, imnuri şi viaţa Sfîntu-lui Ioan Botezătorul şi a Fecioarei. Dintre aceste femei deosebite, majoritatea sînt curtezane; combinînd libertatea moravurilor cu cea a spiritului, asigurîndu-şi prin exercitarea profesiunii lor o autonomie economică, cele mai multe erau tratate de bărbaţi cu o admiraţie plină de deferentă; protectoare ale artelor, se interesau de literatură, de filosofie şi, adeseori, ele însele scriau sau pictau: Isabella de Luna, Catarina di San Celso, Imperia, care era poetă şi muziciană, reîn noadă tradiţia Aspaziei şi a Phrynei. Cu toate acestea, pentru cele mai multe dintre ele, libertatea nu are, deocamdată, decît chipul licenţei: orgiile şi crimele înaltelor doamne şi ale curtezanelor italiene au rămas legendare. Această licenţă este cea mai importantă libertate, întîlnitâ şi în secolele următoare printre femeile pe care rangul sau averea le eliberează de rigorile moralei curente; aceasta rămîne în ansamblu la fel de severă ca în Evul Mediu. Cît despre împlinirile pozitive, ele nu sînt încă posibile decît pentru un foarte mic număr de femei. Reginele sînt întotdeauna privilegiate: Caterina de Medici, Elisabeta a Angliei, Isabella de Castilia sînt mari suverane. Cîteva însemnate figuri de sfinte ajung, de asemenea, să fie venerate. Uimitorul destin al Sfintei Tereza din Avila se explică aproape în acelaşi mod ca acela al Sfintei Caterina: încrederea ei în Dumnezeu devine sursa unei mari încrederi în sine însăşi; practicînd în sensul cel mai înalt virtuţile potrivite stării sale, ea îşi asigură sprijinul confesorilor săi şi al lumii creştine: ea se poate înălţa dincolo de condiţia obişnuită a unei călugăriţe; înte meiază mănăstiri, le administrează, călătoreşte, se arată întreprinzătoare, perseverează cu îndrăzneala răzbătătoare a unui bărbat, societatea nu-i pune piedici; nici scrisul ei nu este văzut ca o sfidare, înşişi confesorii ei îi cer să scrie. Ea demonstrează cu strălucire faptul că o femeie se poate plasa la fel de sus ca un bărbat atunci cînd, printr-o întîmplare uimitoare, i se acordă şansele de obicei oferite unui bărbat În fapt însă, aceste şanse rămîn extrem de inegale; în secolul al XVI-lea, femeile au încă un grad inferior de instruire. Anne de Bretagne aduce un mare număr de femei la curte, loc în care mai înainte nu puteau fi văzuţi decît bărbaţii; ea îşi dă toată osteneala să formeze un cortegiu de domnişoare de onoare: totuşi, ea se îngrijeşte 134 mai mult de educaţia şi mai puţin de cultura acestora. Printre femeile care se disting ceva mai tîrziu prin spiritul, prin influenţa intelectuală şi prin scrierile lor, majoritatea sînt aristocrate: ducesa de Retz, doamna de Lignerolle, ducesa de Rohan şi fiica sa, Arme; cele mai faimoase sînt prinţese: regina Margot şi Margareta de Navarra. Perrette de Guillet ar fi fost, se pare, burgheză; dar Louise Labe a fost, fără îndoială, curtezană: sau, în orice caz, avea moravuri extrem de libere. Femeile au continuat să iasă în evidenţă în secolul al XVII-lea mai cu seamă în domeniul intelectual; este o epocă în care viaţa mondenă se dezvoltă şi cultura, se răspîndeşte; rolul jucat de femei în saloane este considerabil; prin însuşi faptul că nu sînt angajate în construirea lumii, ele au răgazul de a se dedica artelor, conversaţiei, literelor: instruirea lor nu este organizată, însă, prin intermediul convorbirilor, lecturilor, lec iilor inute de preceptori ţ ţ privaţi sau al conferinţelor publice, ele ajung să dobîndeasca cunoştinţe superioare celor ale soţilor lor: doamna de Gournay, doamna de Rambouillet, domnişoara de Scudery, doamna de La Fayette, doamna de Sevigne se bucură de o reputaţie extraordinară în Franţa; iar în afara Franţei, o egală faimă se leagă de numele prinţesei Elisabeta, al reginei Cristina, al domnişoarei de Schurman, care coresponda cu întreaga comunitate ştiinţifică a epocii. Graţie acestei culturi şi prestigiului conferit de cultură, femeile ajung să se impună în universul masculin; pornind de la literatură, de la cazuistica amorului, multe ambiţioase trec la intrigile politice. In 1623, nunţiul papal scria: „în Franţa, toate marile evenimente şi toate intrigile semnificative pornesc cel mai adesea de la femei". Prinţesa de Conde pune la cale „conspiraţia femeilor"; Ana de Austria este înconjurată de femei al căror sfat este dispusă să-1 urmeze; Richelieu pleca urechea la sugestiile ducesei d'Aiguillon; se ştie prea bine ce rol au jucat în timpul Frondei doamna de Montbazon, ducesa de Chevreuse, domnişoara de Montpensier, ducesa de Longueville, Anne de Gonzague şi atîtea altele. În sfîrşit, doamna de Maintenon va da un exemplu strălucit în privinţa influenţei pe care o sfătuitoare abilă o poate exercita în afacerile de stat. Animatoare, sfătuitoare, intrigante - femeile îşi asigură rolul cel mai eficace într-o manieră oblică: în Spania, prinţesa des Ursins guvernează cu un plus de autoritate, dar cariera sa e scurtă. Pe lîngă aceste mari doamne, alte cîteva personalităţi se afirmă în spaţiul lumii care scapă constrîngerilor burgheze; se iveşte o categorie necunoscută pînă atunci: actriţa. 1545 este anul în care se semnalează pentru prima oară prezenţa unei femei pe scenă; în 1592, cazul era încă singular; la începutul secolului al XVII-lea, cele mai multe dintre ele sînt soţii de actori; mai apoi, ele îşi cîştigă independenta, atît în carieră, cît şi în viaţa privată. În ceea ce priveşte curtezana, după Phryne sau Imperia, ea se ipostaziază în chipul cel mai desăvîrşit în Ninon de Lenclos: exploatîndu-şi feminitatea, ea o depăşeşte; trăind printre 135 bărbaţi, ea ajunge să posede calităţi bărbăteşti; independenţa moravurilor sale îi creează predispoziţia către independenţa de spirit: Ninon de Lenclos a împins libertatea în punctul cel mai înalt pe care i se permitea unei femei să îl atingă în epocă. În secolul al XVIII-lea, libertatea femeii continuă să sporească. Moravurile rămîn, în principiu, severe: tînăra fată nu primeşte decît o educaţie sumară; ea este căsătorită sau trimisă la mnăstire fără a i se cere părerea. Burghezia, clasă în ascensiune, a cărei existenţă se con solidează, îi impune soţiei o morală riguroasă. În schimb, însă, descompunerea aristocraţiei le permite femeilor de lume cele mai mari licenţe şi chiar înalta burghezie se contaminează de aceste exemple; nici mînăstirile, nici căminul conjugal nu reuşesc să stăpînească femeia. Încă o dată, pentru cele mai multe dintre ele, această libertate rămîne negativă şi abstractă: femeile se mărginesc să caute numai plăcerea. Dar cele care sînt inteligente şi ambiţioase îşi creează posi bilităţi de acţiune. Viaţa saloanelor ia un nou avînt: se cunoaşte îndeajuns rolul jucat de doamna Geoffrin, doamna du Deffand, domnişoara de Lespinasse, doamna d'Epinay, doamna du Tencin; protectoare. inspiratoare, femeile constituie publicul favorit al scriitorilor; ele se interesează de literatură, filosofie şi ştiinţe: astfel, precum doinnşoara du Châtelet. ele îşi au laboratorul de fizică, de chimie, unde experimentează sau disecă; ele intervin mai activ decît niciodată în viaţa politică: rînd pe rînd, doamna de Prie, doamna de Mailiy. doamna de Châteauneuf, doamna de Pompadour, doamna du Barry dictează po litica lui Ludovic al XV-lea; nu există ministru care să nu-şi aibă inspiratoarea: aşa încît Montesquieu consideră că în Franţa totul este făcut de femei; ele constituie, afirmă el, ,,un nou stat în stat": iar Colle sene în ajunul anului 1789: „Ele au căpătat o asemenea întîie-tate la francezi, iau subjugat în asemenea măsură, încît aceştia nu mai gîndesc şi nu mai simt decît aşa cum le dictează ele". Pe lîngă femeile de societate, există şi actriţele sau femeile galante, care se bucur de un ă mare renume: Sophie Arnould, Julie faima, Adrienne Lecouvreur. Astfel, pe tot parcursul Vechiului Regim, domeniul cultural este cel mai accesibil femeilor care încearcă să se afirme. Cu toate acestea, nici una nu a atins perfecţiunea unui Dante sau a unui Shakespeare, Faptul se explică prin mediocritatea generală a condiţiei lor. Cultura n-a fost niciodată decît apanajul unei elite feminine şi nu al masei; or, adeseori geniile masculine s-au ivit din rîndul maselor; chiar şi femeile privilegiate se izbeau de obstacole care le barau drumul spre culmile înalte. Nimic nu oprea elanul unei Sfinte Tereza sau al unei Ecaterina a Rusiei, dar mii de circumstanţe se coalizau împotriva femeii scriitoare. În cărticica sa O cameră doar pentru ea, Virginia Woolf s-a amuzat inventînd destinul unei presupuse surori a lui Shakespeare; în timp ce acesta învăţa la colegiu ceva latină, gra- 136 -matică, logică, ea rămînea acasă într-o desăvîrşită ignoranţă; în vreme ce el vîna, hoinărea, făcea amor cu femeile din împrejurimi, ea nu făcea altceva decît să dreagă tot felul de zdrenţe sub ochii părinţilor; dacă şi ea ar fi plecat, cu îndrăzneală, să-şi caute norocul la Londra, n-ar fi devenit nicidecum o actriţă care să-şi poată cîştiga liber viaţa: fie ar fi fost redată familiei, care ar fi căsătorit-o cu forţa, fie ar fi fost sedusă, părăsită, dezonorată şi s-ar fi sinucis din disperare. La fel de bine ne-o putem imagina ajungînd o prostituată veselă, o Moli Flanders aşa cum a fixat-o Defoe: dar în nici un caz n-ar fi ajuns să conducă o trupă de teatru şi să scrie drame. În Anglia, remarcă Virginia Woolf, femeile scriitoare au trezit întotdeauna ostilitate. Doctorul Johnson le compara cu „un cîine care merge pe labele dinapoi: nu merge prea bine, dar faptul în sine e uimitor". Artistele dovedesc o grijă mai mare decît oricine în privinţa opiniei celuilalt; femeile depind de această opinie în chip nemijlocit: se poate imagina forţa de care o artistă are nevoie doar pentru a îndrăzni să-şi depăşească statutul. Adeseori, ea îşi consumă forţele în această luptă istovitoare. La sfîrşitul secolului al XVIl-lea, lady Winhilsea, o aristocrată fără copii, încearcă aventura scrisului; anumite pasaje din opera ei o recomandă ca pe o natură sensibilă şi poetică; ea se consumă, însă, în ură, furie şi teamă: Dar vai! Cînd o femeie ia în mină pana Atît se zice că-i o îngîmfată Că nu se află nici un chip ca vina Să-şi mai răscumpere vreodată! Aproape întreaga ei operă e consacrată indignării împotriva condiţiei femeii. Cazul ducesei de Newcastle este analog; şi ea este o mare aristocrată care, scriind, provoacă un scandal. „Femeile trăiesc precum gîzele de noapte şi cucuvelele şi mor ca nişte viermi", scrie ea cu furie. Insultată, ridiculizată, ea se va retrage în cele din urmă pe domeniile sale; şi, în ciuda unui temperament generos, va deveni pe jumătate nebună şi nu va mai produce decît elucubraţii extravagante. Abia în secolul al XVIII-lea, o burgheză, doamna Aphra Behn, ajunsă văduvă, avea să trăiască din scris precum un bărbat; alte femei îi vor unna exemplul, dar, chiar şi în secolul al XlX-lea, ele se vedeau adesea obligate să se ascundă; şi nu aveau nici măcar „o cameră doar a lor", adică nu se bucurau de acea independenţă materială care este una dintre condiţiile necesare libertăţii interioare. Am văzut că, datorită dezvoltării vieţii mondene şi a strînsei ei legături cu viaţa intelectuală, situaţia femeilor din Franţa a fost întru-cîtva mai favorabilă. Cu toate acestea, opinia generală este în mare parte ostilă aşa-numitelor bas-bleus. În timpul Renaşterii, doamnele nobile sau femeile de spirit trezesc un curent de opinie favorabil sexu- 137 lui lor; doctrinele platoniciene importate din Italia spiritualizează iubirea şi femeia. Numeroşi oameni de litere îşi asumă apărarea femeii. Sînt publicate Corabia doamnelor virtuoase, Cavalerul doamnelor etc. În Micul Senat, Erasmus îi d cuvîntul ă Corneliei, care expune în chip aprig păsurile sexului ei. „Bărbaţii sînt nişte tirani... Ei ne tratează ca pe nişte jucării... ne preschimbă în spălătoresele şi bucătăresele lor." Erasmus cere să li se permită femeilor să se instruiască, într-o lucrare care va deveni foarte celebră. Discurs asupra nobleţei şi excelenţei sexului femeiesc, Cornelius Agrippa se străduieşte să demonstreze superioritatea feminină. El reia vechile argumente cabalistice: Eva înseamnă Viaţă, iar Adam înseamnă Pămînt. Creată după bărbat, femeia este mai desăvîrşită decît acesta. Ea s-a născut în paradis, el - în afara paradisului. Cînd cade în apă, femeia pluteşte la suprafaţă, în vreme ce bărbatul se scufundă. Ea a fost zămislită dintr-o coastă a lui Adam şi nu din lut. Sîngele ei menstrual vindecă toate bolile. Fiind ignorantă, Eva nu a făcut altceva decît să se rătăcească; Adam este cel care a păcătuit; de aceea, Dumnezeu sa făcut bărbat: şi, la urma urmelor, după înviere, el li s-a arătat mai întîi femeilor. În continuare, Agrippa declară că femeile sînt mai virtuoase decît bărbaţii. El le enumera pe „doamnele alese", mîndria sexului lor şi loc comun al acestor apologii. În sfîrşit, el înalţă un rechizitoriu împotriva tiraniei bărbaţilor: „Acţionînd împotriva oricărei dreptăţi, sfidînd fără ruşine egalitatea naturală, tirania bărbaţii lui a lipsit-o pe femeie de libertatea primită la naştere". Cu toate acestea, ea naşte copii, este la fel de inteligentă, ba chiar mai fină decît bărbatul; e scandalos săi fie îngrădite activităţile, „lucru ce se face nu din porunca lui Dumnezeu, nu din necesitate şi nici din motive întemeiate, ci prin forţa obiceiurilor, prin educaţie, prin muncă şi mai cu seamă prin violenţă şi împilare". Agrippa nu cere, de bună seamă, egalitatea sexelor, dar vrea ca femeia să fie tratată cu respect. Lucrarea a avut un imens succes. Ca şi Fortăreaţa de neînvins, o altă apologie a femeii, sau Desăvîrşită Amye a lui Heroet, impregnată de un misticism platonician. Într-o carte curioasă, care anunţă doctrina saint-simoniană, Poştei anunţă venirea unei noi Eve, mamă regeneratoare a speţei umane: el crede chiar că ar fi şi întîlnit-o; însă ea a murit şi, poate, s-a reîncarnat în el. Cu mai multă moderaţie, Margareta de Valois proclamă în lucrarea numită Doctul şi subtilul discurs că există în femeie ceva divin. Dar scriitoarea care va servi cel mai bine cauza sexului ei a fost Margareta de Navarra, care va propune împotriva licenţei moravurilor un ideal de misticism sentimental şi de castitate lipsită de ipocrizie, încercînd să concilieze căsătoria şi iubirea pentru onoarea şi fericirea femeii. Bineînţeles, nici adversarii femeii nu dezarmează. Pot fi regăsite, printre altele, în Controversa sexelor masculin şi feminin, replică la lucrarea lui Agrippa, 138 vechile argumente ale Evului Mediu. Rabelais se amuză să scrie, în Cartea a IlI-a, o incisivă satiră a căsătoriei, care reia tradiţia lui Mathieu şi a lui Deschamps: cu toate acestea, în fericita abaţie Theleme, femeile sînt cele care vor face legea Antifeminismul cunoaşte noi accente virulente în 1617, prin Alfabetul imperfecţiunii şi răutatea femeiască a lui Jacques Olivier, pe a cărui copertă putea fi văzută o gravură reprezentînd o femeie cu mîini de harpie, acoperită de penele luxurii, cocoţată pe labe de găină, căci, ca şi găina, ea este o rea gospodină: sub fiecare literă a alfabetului era înscris unul dintre defectele sale. Încă o dată, un om al bisericii era cel care realimenta vechea ceartă; domnişoara de Gournay va risposta prin Egalitatea bărbafilor şi a femeilor. Cartea declanşează un val de literatură libertină, Parnasuri şi cabinete satirice, care atacă moravurile femeilor, în vreme ce, pentru a le deprecia, inşii bisericoşi citau din Sfîntul Pavel, din sfinţii Părinţi sau din Ecleziast. Femeia furniza o inepuizabilă tematică satirelor lui Mathurin Regnier şi ale prietenilor lui. În tabăra opusă, apologeţii reiau şi comentează care mai de care argumentele lui Agrippa. Părintele du Boscq cere, în Femeia cumsecade, să li se permită femeilor să se instruiască. Astreea şi o întreagă literatură galantă le celebrează meritele în rondeluri, sonete, elegii etc. Înseşi succesele obţinute de femei atrag împotriva lor noi atacuri; preţioasele au nemul umit opinia public ; sînt aplaudate cu încîntare Pre ioasele ridicole ţ ă ţ şi, puţin mai tîrziu, Femeile savante. Aceasta nu înseamnă totuşi că Moliere ar fi adversarul femeilor: el atacă hotărît căsătoriile impuse şi cere pentru tînăra fată libertatea sentimentelor, iar pentru soţie respect şi independenţă. Dimpotrivă, în predicile sale, Bossuet nu menajează deloc femeile. Prima femeie - spune el - nu era „decît o bucată din Adam şi un soi de diminutiv. Proporţiile se păstrează, ea fiind aproape acelaşi lucru în ordinea spiritului". Satira lui Boileau împotriva femeilor nu este decît un exerciţiu retoric, dar ea declanşează un val de revoltă: Pradon, Regnard, Perrault ripostează cu ardoare. La Bruyere, Saint- Evremond se arată favorabili femeilor. Cel mai decis feminist al epocii este Poulain de la Barre, care publică în 1673 o lucrare de inspiraţie carteziană, Despre egalitatea celor două sexe. El consideră că, fiind cei mai puternici, bărbaţii şi-au favorizat pretutindeni sexul şi că femeile acceptă, în virtutea obiceiurilor încetăţenite, această dependenţă. Femeilor nu li s-a dat niciodată cea mai mică şansă: nici a libertăţii, nici a instruirii. Ele nu pot fi judecate, aşadar, după ceea ce au făcut în trecut. Nimic nu dovedeşte că ele ar fi inferioare bărbatului. Anatomia evidenţiază anumite diferenţe, dintre care însă nici una nu constituie un privilegiu pentru bărbat. Şi Poulain de la Barre încheie cerînd pentru femei o instruire solidă. Fontenelle dedică femeilor Tratatul pluralităţii lumilor. Iar 139 dacă Fenelon, urmîndu-i pe doamna de Maintenon şi pe abatele Fleury, se arată extrem de timid în programul său de educaţie, universitarul jansenist Rollin pretinde, dimpotrivă, ca femeile să facă studii serioase. Secolul al XVIII-lea este şi el divizat. La Amsterdam, în 1744, autorul Controversei asupra sufletului feminin declară că „femeia creată doar în folosul bărbatului nu va dăinui pînă la sfîrşitul lumii, deoarece va înceta să mai fie utilă obiectului pentru care a fost creată, de unde rezultă în chip necesar că sufletul ei nu este nemuritor", într-o manieră mai puţin radicală, Rousseau, care este aici purtătorul de cuvînt al burgheziei, hărăzeşte femeia căsniciei şi maternităţii, „întreaga educaţie a femeilor trebuie să fie făcută în funcţie de bărbat... Femeia e făcută pentru a ceda bărbatului şi pentru a-i suporta nedreptăţile", afirmă el. Cu toate acestea, idealul democratic şi individualist al secolului e favorabil femeilor; în ochii majorităţii filosofilor ele sînt fiinţe umane, egale fiinţelor de sex bărbătesc Voltaue denunţă nedreptatea sorţii lor. Diderot consideră că inferioritatea lor a fost în cea mai mare parte creată de societate. „Vă plîng. femei!". scrie el. Şi, în continuare, meditează: „în obiceiurile de pre tutindeni cruzimea legilor civile şi cruzimea naturii şi-au dat mîna împotriva femeilor. Ele au fost tratate ca nişte făpturi imbecile" Montesquieu apreciază, în chip paradoxal, că femeile trebuie să ramînă subordonate bărbatului în viaţa casnică, dar că toate calităţile lor le predispun pentru acţiunea politică. „Este contra raţiunii şi con tra naturii ca femeile să fie stăpînele casei... Dar e cit de poate de firesc ca ele să domnească peste un imperiu." Helvetius arată că infe rioritatea femeii este efectul educaţiei sale absurde, iar d'Alembert îi împărtăşeşte opinia. Sub pana unei femei, doamna de Ciray, vedem înfiripîndu-se timid un feminism de tip economic, dar abia Mercier, în al său Tablou parizian, va protesta împotriva mizeriei muncitoarelor, abordînd, astfel, problema fundamentală a muncii feminine Condorcet cere ca femeile să aibă aceces la viaţa politică. El le consideră întru totul egale bărbatului şi le apără împotriva atacurilor clasice: „S-a spus că femeile., n-ar avea sentimentul dreptăţii, că ar asculta mai degrabă de sentimentele decît de conştiinţa lor... (Dar) nu natura, ci educaţia, existenţa socială sînt cauzele acestei diferenţe" Şi, într-un alt loc: „Cu cît femeile au fost mai aservite prin legi, cu atît mai primejdioasă a fost puterea lor... Această putere ar scădea dacă ele n-ar avea interesul să o păstreze, dacă ar înceta să fie pentru ele singurul mijloc de a se apăra şi de a se sustrage oprimării". 140 V S-ar putea crede c Revolu ia va schimba soarta femeii. Nu a ă ţ fost, însă, nicidecum aşa. Această revoluţie burgheză a respectat pînă la capăt instituţiile şi valorile burgheze; ea este aproape în exclusivitate opera bărbaţilor. E important să subliniem că în tot cursul Vechiului Regim femeile din clasele care munceau au fost cele care s-au bucurat de cea mai deplină independenţă ca sex. Femeia avea dreptul de a face comerţ şi poseda toate capacităţile necesare pentru un exerciţiu autonom al meseriei sale. Ea participa la producţie ca lenjereasă, spălătoreasă, şlefuitoare de metale, vînzătoare etc; fie că lucra acasă, fie în mici întreprinderi, independenţa ei materială îi permitea o deplină libertate a moravurilor: femeia din popor poate să iasă în lume, să frecventeze taverne, să dispună de corpul ei aproape ca un bărbat; ea este asociata şi egala soţului său Oprimarea se manifestă pe plan economic, şi nu pe plan sexual. În zonele rurale, ţăranca face partea cea mai importantă a muncilor şi este tratată ca o servitoare; adesea, ea nici nu stă la aceeaşi masă cu soţul şi cu fiul; se speteşte muncind mult mai greu decît ei, iar grijile maternităţii se adaugă acestor corvezi. Însă, precum în societăţile agricole antice, în măsura în care îi este necesară bărbatului, este şi respectată; bunurile lor, interesele lor, grijile lor sînt comune; în perimetrul casei, autoritatea ei este incontestabilă. Din rîndul acestor femei cu o viaţa atît de grea, unele s-ar fi putut afirma ca persoane, reclamîndu-şi drepturile; dar ele trăiau sub apăsarea unei tradiţii a timidităţii şi supunerii: condicile Stărilor Generale nu conţin decît un număr neînsemnat de revendicări feminine; acestea sună cam aşa: „Bărbaţii să nu poată face meseriile care sînt apanajul femeilor". Le vedem pe aceste femei cot la cot cu soţii lor în manifestaţii şi răzmeriţe; ele sînt cele care merg la Versailles după „brutar, brutăreasa şi micul lor ucenic"1. Însă nu ' Apelativ batjocoritor prin care sînt desemnaţi membrii familiei regale. La 5 octombrie 1789. 6-7000 de femei clin cartierele mărginaşe ale Parisului manifestează cerîlid pîine şi arme. O întreagă mulţime li se alătură în marşul lor către Versailles. Regele consimte să primească o delegaţie a femeilor (o protestatară chiar leşină de emoţie în timpul audienţei). Spre seară, poporul se pregăteşte să-şi petreacă noaptea la Versailles. iar regele ordonă să se împartă pîine, pe care turbulenţii o savurează în linişte. În dimineaţa zilei de 6 octombrie, însă, ei dau buzna în apartamentul reginei şi ucid treizeci de gărzi. În urma acestor presiuni, regele, regina şi delfinul sînt siliţi să părăsească Versailles pentru a locui la Tuileries. Într-un regim de sennpnzonieiat. La amiază, sub soarele palid de toamnă, trăsura regală înaintează încet spre Paris. În vreme ce revoltaţii se 141 poporul a condus acţiunile revoluţionare şi a cules roadele lor. Dintre burgheze, cîteva au îmbrăţişat cu ardoare cauza libertăţii: doamna Roland, Lucile Desmoulins, Theroigne de Mericourt; una dintre ele va influenţa decisiv cursul evenimentelor: Charlotte Corday, care 1-a asasinat pe Marat Au existat şi cîteva mişcări feministe. Olympe de Gouges a propus, în 1789, o „Declaraţie a Drepturilor Femeii"' simetrică „Declaraţiei Drepturilor Omului", în care cerea abolirea tuturor privilegiilor masculine. Aceleaşi idei se regăsesc, în 1790, în Moţiunea sărmanei Jacotte şi în alte broşuri similare; dar, în ciuda sprijinului lui Condorcet, aceste strădanii eşuează, iar Olympe piere pe eşafod. Pe lîngă ziarul L'bnpatient, pe care ea îl crease, apar o sumedenie de efemeride. Cluburile feminine fuzionează, în cea mai mare parte, cu cele masculine şi sînt absorbite de acestea. În 28 Brumar 1793, cînd actriţa Rose Lacombe, preşedinta Societăţii femeilor republicane i revolu ionare, for eaz intrarea Consiliului general ş ţ ţ ă în fruntea unei delegaţii de femei, procurorul Chaumette o întîmpină cu fraze ce par desprinse din Sfîntul Pavel sau din Sfîntul Toma: „De cînd le este îngăduit femeilor să-şi lepede sexul şi să se preschimbe în bărbaţi?. (Natura) i-a spus femeii: Fii femeie. Grijile copiilor, treburile căminului, neliniştile maternităţii, cu acestea să te învredniceşti." Li se interzice intrarea în Consiliu şi, curînd, şi cea în cluburile unde îşi făceau ucenicia politică. În 1790 au fost abrogate dreptul surorii mai mari şi privilegiul masculinităţii: sa realizat egalitatea între fete şi băieţi în ceea ce priveşte moştenirea; în 1792, o lege instituie divorţul, slăbind, astfel, chingile legăturii matrimoniale; acestea sînt, însă, cuceriri mărunte Femeile din rindul burgheziei erau prea integrate familiei pentru a manifesta o solidaritate concretă între ele; ele nu formau o castă izolată, capabilă să-şi impună revendicările: din punct de vedere economic, existenţa lor era parazitară. Şi astfel, în timp ce femeile care, în pofida sexului lor, ar fi putut participa la evenimente erau împiedicate să o facă din punctul de vedere al clasei, cele din clasa cu adevărat activă erau condamnate să rămînă deoparte ca femei. Numai cînd puterea economică va fi preluată de Întrec să cînte cît pot mai tare şi strigă către gloata de gură-cască atrasă de spectacol că înăuntru se află „brutarul, brutăreasa şi micul ucenic", lipsa plinii la Paris, oraş ce avea peste şase sute de inii de guri de hrănit, aprinsese spiritele: se ştie: preţurile creşteau, cozile - la fel, furia populară atinsese paroxismul. La 21 octombrie, brutarul parizian Francois, ai cărui ucenici dosiseră trei pîini, este spînzurat şi decapitat de o niînă de indignaţi famelici. Capul, înfipt într-o ţepuşă, îi este prezentat soţiei sale, însărcinată în trei luni. Datorită acestui incident atroce se votează legea marţială. (Vezi Cronica revoluţiei, 1789-1799. Larousse. 1989, IMiions Jacques Legrand. pp. 103. 124-125, 127) (n. tr.). 142 muncitori, femeia muncitoare îşi va putea cuceri capacităţi pe care femeia parazită, nobilă sau burgheză, nu le-a putut dobîndi niciodată, în timpul înăbuşirii Revoluţiei, femeia se bucură de o libertate anarhică. Dar atunci cînd societatea se reorganizează, ea este iarăşi brutal aservită. Din punct de vedere feminist, Franţa se găsea în avans faţă de alte ţări; spre nefericirea franţuzoaicei moderne, însă, statutul i-a fost decis în timpul unei dictaturi militare; codul lui Napoleon, care îi fixează soarta vreme de un secol, i-a întîrziat mult emanciparea. Ca orice militar, Napoleon nu vrea să vadă în femeie mai mult decît o mamă; dar, moştenitor al unei revoluţii burgheze, el nu înţelege să schimbe structura societăţii şi să-i confere mamei preeminenţa asupra soţiei: el interzice stabilirea paternităţii şi defineşte în termeni duri condiţia fetei devenite mamă şi a copilului natural. Şi totuşi, nici femeia căsătorită nu este susţinută în demnitatea ei de mamă; paradoxul feudal se perpetuează. Fata şi femeia sînt private de calitatea de cetăţean, ceea ce le interzice, de pildă, să practice meseria de avocat sau să exercite tutela. Doar femeia celibatară se bucură de deplinătatea capacităţilor civile, în vreme ce căsnicia conservă mundium-ul Femeia îi datorează soţului său supunere; acesta poate obţine condamnarea ei la recluziune în caz de adulter sau divorţul; dacă o ucide pe vinovata suprinsă în flagrant delict, el este scuzabil în ochii legii; în vreme ce soţul nu este pasibil de pedeapsă prin amendă decît dacă aduce o concubină în domiciliul conjugal, şi numai în acest caz femeia poate obţine divorţul împotriva lui. Bărbatul este cel care hotărăşte domiciliul conjugal şi el are mai multe drepturi asupra copiilor decît mama; şi - cu excepţia cazului în care conduce o întreprindere comercială - e necesară aprobarea lui pentru ca femeia să se poată angaja. Puterea maritală se exercită în chip drastic atît asupra persoanei soţiei, cît şi asupra bunurilor ei. De-a lungul întregului secol al XlX-lea, jurisprudenţa nu face decît să întărească rigorile codului, privînd femeia, printre altele, de orice drept de înstrăinare a bunurilor. În 1826, Restaura ia abole te divor ul; Adunarea constituant ţ ş ţ ă din 1848 refuză să îl reinstituie; el nu reapare decît în 1884: oricum, e încă foarte dificil ca el să fie obţinut în fapt. Căci, deşi burghezia na fost niciodată mai puternică decît acum, ea înţelege, totuşi, ameninţările pe care le implică revoluţia industrială; aşa încît ea se afirmă cu o autoritate care nu face decît să-i camufleze neliniştea. Libertatea de spirit moştenită din secolul al XVIII-lea nu atinge morala familială. Aceasta rămîne aceea definită la începutul secolului al XlX-lea de gînditori reacţionari precum Joseph de Maistre şi Bonald. Aceştia fondează valoarea ordinii pe voinţa divină şi pretind o societate riguros ierarhizată; familia, celulă socială indisolubilă, va reprezenta microcosmosul social. „Bărbatul este pentru femeie ceea ce femeia este pentru copil; sau puterea este 143 pentru ministru ceea ce este ministrul pentru supus", spune Bonald. Astfel, soţul conduce, soţia administrează, copiii ascultă Divorţul este, bineînţeles, interzis; iar femeia este consemnată în cămin. „Femeile aparţin familiei şi nu societăţii politice, iar natura lea făcut pentru grijile casnice şi nu pentru funcţiile publice", mai spune Bonald. In familie, aşa cum o defineşte Le Play către mijlocul seco lului, aceste ierarhii sînt respectate. Într-o manieră puţin diferită. Auguste Comte reclamă la rîndul lui ierarhia sexelor; între acestea există „diferenţe radicale, în acelaşi timp fizice şi morale, care. la toate speciile animale şi mai cu seamă în interiorul rasei umane, le separă profund unul de celălalt"". Feminitatea este un soi de „copilărie perpetuă", care o îndepărtează pe femeie de „tipul ideal al rasei". Acest infantilism biologic se traduce pnntr-o slăbiciune intelectuală: rolul acestei creaturi pur afective este acela de soţie şi de menajeră, ea neputînd nicicum să intre în con curentă cu bărbatul: „nici conducerea, nici educaţia nu i se potrivesc" Ca şi la Bonald, femeia este consemnată în familie şi, în această societate miniaturală, tatăl este conducătorul, fiindcă femeia este „inca pabilă de a exercita orice tip de conducere, chiar şi cea domestică""; ea doar administrează şi sfătuieşte. Instruirea ei trebuie îngrădită „Femeile şi proletarii nu pot şi nici nu trebuie să devină autori, ceea ce, de altfel, nici nu doresc."" Iar Comte prezice că evoluţia societăţii va aduce eliminarea totală a muncii feminine în afara familiei. În partea a doua a operei sale, Comte, influenţat de iubirea lui pentru Clotilde de Vaux, exaltă femeia, ridicînd-o aproape la rangul unei divinităţi, emanaţie a Mani Fiinţe; în Templul Umanităţii, religia po zitivistă va consacra femeia ca obiect al adoraţiei poporului; însă ea merită acest cult doar prin moralitatea ei; în vreme ce bărbatul acţionează, ea iubeşte: puritatea şi iubirea o fac superioară bărbatului; ea este în chip mai profund altruistă. Dar, potrivit sistemului pozitivist, ea nu rămîne mai puţin prizonieră a familiei; divorţul îi este interzis, şi ar fi de dorit chiar ca văduvia ei să fie eternă; nu are nici un drept economic sau politic; nu e decît soţie şi educatoare. Într-o manieră mai cinică, Balzac exprimă acelaşi ideal. „Destinul femeii şi singura ei glorie sînt acelea de a aprinde inima bărbaţilor, scrie el in Fiziologia căsătoriei... Femeia este o proprietate obţinută prin contract; una mobiliară, căci proprietatea implică un titlu; in sfîrşit, femeia nu este, la drept vorbind, decît o anexă a bărbatului."' Balzac se face aici purtătorul de cuvînt al burgheziei, al cărei antife-minism se intensifică în epoca respectivă ca reacţie împotriva moravurilor secolului al XVIII-lea şi împotriva ideilor progresiste de care se vede ameninţată. Declarînd sus şi tare, la începutul Fiziologiei căsătoriei, că acesta instituţie care exclude iubirea o conduce în chip necesar pe femeie la adulter, Balzac îl îndeamnă pe soţ să o ţină într-o 144 totală supunere, dacă doreşte să evite ridicolul dezonoarei. Trebuie ca femeii să i se refuze instruirea şi cultura, să i se interzică tot ceea ce j-ar permite să-şi dezvolte personalitatea, s i se impun s poarte ve minte incomode, s fie încurajat ă ă ă ş ă ă să urmeze un regim anemiant Burghezia urmează întocmai acest program; femeile sînt aservite bucătăriei, menajului, moravurile le sînt supravegheate cu anxietate; ele sînt închise în riturile unui mod de a fi care împiedică orice tentativă de cîştigare a independenţei. În compensaţie, sînt onorate şi înconjurate cu cea mai fermecătoare politeţe. „Femeia căsătorită este o sclavă pe care trebuie să ştii s-o înalţi pe un tron"', spune Balzac; e de la sine înţeles că în toate situaţiile mărunte bărbatul trebuie să se estompeze, să-i cedeze primul loc; în loc să le pună să poarte poveri, ca în societăţile primitive, societatea se grăbeşte să le elibereze pe femei de orice sarcină penibilă şi de orice grijă: aceasta înseamnă eliberarea simultană de orice responsabilitate. Se speră că, astfel înşelate, cucerite sau seduse de uşurinţa condiţiei lor, vor accepta rolul de mamă şi de menajeră în care se doreşte ca ele să rămînă circumscrise. Şi fapt este că majoritatea femeilor burgheze capitulează. Dat fiind că educaţia şi situaţia lor parazitară le fac dependente de bărbat, ele nu mai cutează nici măcar să formuleze vreo revendicare: cele care au această îndrăzneală nu găsesc nici un ecou. „Este mai lesne să îi pui pe oameni în lanţuri decît să le rupi, dacă acestea conferă prestigiu", a spus Bernard Shaw. Femeia burgheză ţine la lanţurile ei pentru că ţine la privilegiile ei de clasă. I se explică fără încetare, şi o ştie şi ea, că emanciparea femeilor ar însemna slăbirea societăţii burgheze; eliberată de sub tutela bărbatului, ea ar fi condamnată să muncească; şi dacă îi pare rău că asupra proprietăţii private nu are decît drepturi subordonate drepturilor soţului ei, cu mult mai rău iar părea ca această proprietate să fie cu iotul abolită; ea nu încearcă nici un sentiment de solidaritate cu femeile din clasele muncitoare: e mult mai apropiată de soţul ei decît de lucrătoarele din industria textilă. Interesele lui sînt şi ale ei Dar aceste rezistenţe încăpăţînate nu pot împiedica mersul istoriei; apariţia maşinismului duce la ruinarea proprietăţii funciare, provoacă emanciparea clasei lucrătoare şi, corelativ, pe aceea a femeii; smul-gînd-o pe femeie familiei, orice tip de socialism îi favorizează eliberarea: imaginînd un regim comunitar, Platon promitea femeilor, în interiorul lui, o autonomie analoagă aceleia de care se bucurau în Sparta. O dată cu socialismele utopice ale lui Saint-Simon, Fourier, Cabet, se naşte utopia „femeii libere"". Ideea saint-simoniană a asociaţiei universale presupune lichidarea oricărei sclavii: cea a muncitorului şi cea a femeii; pe motivul că femeile sînt, ca şi bărbaţii, fiinţe umane, Saint-Simon şi, după el, Leroux, Pecqueux, Camot cer eliberarea lor. Din păcate, nu această teză rezonabilă este cea care 145 găseşte credit în şcoală. Aceasta laudă femeia în numele feminităţii ei - cel mai sigur mijloc de a-i aduce deservicii. Sub pretext că unitatea socială ar fi cuplul, părintele Enfantin vrea să introducă o femeie în fiecare cuplu duhovnicesc, numit de el cuplupreoţesc; el aşteaptă apariţia unei lumi mai bune, instaurate de o femeie-Mesia, iar Tovarăşii Femeii se îmbarcă spre Orient, pornind în căutarea acestei mîn-tuitoare. Este influenţat de Fourier, care confundă eliberarea femeii şi reabilitarea cărnii trupeşti; Fourier cere pentru toţi indivizii libertatea de a-şi urma atracţia pasională şi doreşte înlocuirea căsătoriei prin iubire; el nu priveşte femeia în calitatea ei de persoană, ci din perspectiva funcţiei ei în iubire. La rîndul lui, Cabet promite un comunism icarian care va realiza egalitatea deplină a sexelor, cu toate că nu prevede decît o participare restrînsă a femeilor la viaţa politică. În fapt, femeile nu ocupă decît un loc secundar în mişcarea saint-simo-niană: doar Claire Bazard, care fondează şi animă, pentru scurt timp, ziarul La Femme Nouvelle, joacă un rol destul de important. Multe alte mici reviste apar după aceea, însă revendicările lor sînt timide; ele cer mai mult educarea şi mai puţin emanciparea femeii; acestei idei de creştere a gradului de instruire a femeilor i se ataşează Carnot şi, pe urmele lui, Legouve. Imaginea femeii asociate şi a femeii regeneratoare se men ine de-a lungul întregului secol al XlX-lea; ea poate fi reg sit ţ ă ă la Victor Hugo. Însă cauza femeii este mai degrabă discreditată de aceste doctrine care, în loc să o asimileze, o opun bărbatului, recunoscîndu-i intuiţia, sentimentul şi nu raţiunea. Ea este discreditată şi prin stîngăcia partizanilor ei. În 1848, femeile pun bazele unor cluburi şi jurnale; Eugenie Niboyer editează Voix des Femmes, ziar la care va colabora Cabet. O delegaţie feminină va merge la Hotel de Viile pentru a revendica „drepturile femeii", dar nu va obţine nimic. În 1849, Jeanne Decoin va candida pentru deputăţie, va desfăşura o campanie electorală care va sfîrşi în ridicol. Ridicolul va înăbuşi de asemenea mişcarea „vezuvienelor" şi a „bloomens-telor", care obişnuiau să se plimbe pe străzi în costume extravagante. Cele mai inteligente femei ale epocii se ţin deoparte de aceste mişcări: Doamna de Stael luptase pentru propria ei cauză şi mai puţin pentru cea a surorilor sale; George Sand reclamă dreptul la amorul liber, însă refuză să colaboreze la Voix des Femmes. Revendicările ei sînt mai degrabă de ordin sentimental. Flora Tristan crede în mîn-tuirea poporului prin femeie; dar ea se interesează de emanciparea clasei muncitoare şi mai puţin de cea a sexului ei. David Stern, doamna de Girardin se asociază, totuşi, mişcării feministe. În ansamblu, mişcarea reforimistă care se dezvoltă în secolul al XlX-lea este favorabilă feminismului prin faptul că militează pentru justiţie în egalitate. Cu o excepţie remarcabilă: Proudhon. Datorită rădăcinilor sale ţărăneşti, fără îndoială, el reacţionează violent 146 Împotriva misticismului saint-simonian şi rămibe partizanul micii proprietăţi, legînd astfel femeia de cămin. „Menajeră sau curtezană", iată dilema în care închide el femeia. Pînă în acel moment, atacurile împotriva feminismului fuseseră conduse de conservatorii care luptau la fel de aprig şi împotriva socialismului: ziarul satiric Charivari, printre altele, găsea în feminism o inepuizabilă sursă de glume; Proudhon va fi acela care va rupe alianţa dintre feminism şi socialism; el protestează împotriva banchetului femeilor socialiste prezidat de Leroux şi vituperează împotriva Jeannei Decoin. În lucrarea intitulată Justiţia, el susţine că femeia trebuie să rămînă dependentă de bărbat; doar acesta contează ca individ social, cuplul nu presupune asocierea care, la rîndul ei, ar presupune egalitatea, ci uniunea; femeia este inferioară bărbatului, mai întîi fiindcă forţa ei fizică nu reprezintă decît două treimi din cea a bărbatului, apoi fiindcă ea îi este din punct de vedere intelectual şi moral inferioară în aceeaşi proporţie: valoarea ei este pe ansamblu 2x2x2 contra 3x3x3, deci 8/27 din cea a sexului tare. Cum două femei, doamna Adam şi doamna d'Hericourt îi răspund, prima cu fermitate, cea de a doua cu o exaltare cam nefericită, Proudhon ripostează prin Pornocraţia sau femeia în epoca modernă. Totuşi, precum toţi antifeminiştii, el înalţă litanii arzătoare „femeii adevărate'", sclavă şi oglindă a bărbatului; în ciuda acestei devoţiuni, va trebui să admită că viaţa pe care el însuşi a impus-o propriei soţii nu a făcut-o pe aceasta fericită: scrisorile doamnei Proudhon nu sînt altceva decît o nesfîrşită jelanie. Aceste dezbateri teoretice nu vor influenţa cursul evenimentelor: mai degrabă se poate spune că ele îl reflectă cu destulă ezitare. Femeia recucereşte o importanţă economică pierdută încă din timpurile preistorice fiindcă ea părăseşte căminul şi ia parte la producţie în noile uzine. Maşina este aceea care permite această răsturnare, căci diferenţa de forţă fizică între muncitorii bărbaţi şi femei este în cea mai mare parte anulată. Cum avîntul subit al industriei reclamă o mînă de lucru mai numeroasă decît aceea furnizată de lucrătorii bărbaţi, colaborarea femeilor apare ca necesară. Aceasta este marea revoluţie care transformă, în secolul al XlX-lea, soarta femeii şi îi deschide o nouă eră. Marx şi Engels măsoară anvergura acestui proces şi promit femeilor o eliberare pe fondul eliberării proletariatului, în fapt, „femeia şi muncitorul au în comun faptul că sînt exploataţi", spune Bebel. Şi amîndoi vor scăpa de exploatare graţie importanţei pe care o va c p ta, datorit evolu iei tehnice, munca lor productiv Engels ă ă ă ţ ă arată că soarta femeii este strîns legată de istoria proprietăţii private; o catastrofă a substituit patriarhatul regimului de drept matern şi a aservit femeia patrimoniului; dar revoluţia industrială este contraponderea acestei prăbuşiri şi va duce la emanciparea feminină. El scrie: „Femeia nu se poate emancipa decît atunci cînd ia parte într-o 147 mare măsură socială la producţie şi nu mai este absorbită de munca domestică decît într-o măsură insignifiantă. Iar acest fapt nu a devenit posibil decît în marea industrie modernă, care nu numai că admite pe scară largă munca femeii, dar chiar are o nevoie declarată de aceasta". La începutul secolului al XlX-lea, femeia era exploatată în chip mai ruşinos decît muncitorii bărbaţi. Munca la domiciliu constituia ceea ce englezii numesc sweating system*; în ciuda unei trude continue, muncitoarea nu cîştigă de ajuns pentru a-şi acoperi nevoile. Jules Simon, în Muncitoarea, şi chiar conservatorul Leroy-Beaulieu, în Munca femeilor în secolul al XlX-lea, publicată în 1873, denunţă abuzuri odioase; ultimul arată că mai mult de două sute de mii de muncitoare franceze nu cîştigau nici cincizeci de centime pe zi. Se înţelege de ce a avut loc o migraţie spre manufacturi; de altfel, în curînd, femeilor nu le-au rămas, în afara atelierelor, decît muncile cu acul, spălătoria şi servitoria, toate meserii de sclav plătite cu salarii de mizerie; chiar fabricarea dantelelor şi a bonetelor sînt acaparate de uzine; în schimb, există oferte mari de lucru în industriile bumbacului, lîmi şi mătăsii: femeile sînt folosite mai ales în atelierele de filatură şi ţesătorie. Adesea patronii le preferă bărbaţilor. „Muncesc mai bine şi mai ieftin." Această formulă cinică luminează pe deplin drama muncii feminine. Femeia nu şi-a cucerit demnitatea de fiinţă umană decît prin muncă; a fost însă o cucerire extrem de anevoioasă şi de lentă. Munca filatoarei şi a ţesătoarei se desfăşoară în condiţii de igienă lamentabile. „La Lyon - scrie Blanqui - în atelierele de pasmanterie, cîteva femei sînt obligate să lucreze aproape suspendate, legate de nişte curele, folosindu-şi în acelaşi timp manile şi picioa rele." în 1831, muncitoarele din industria mătăsii lucrează vara de la trei dimineaţa pînă noaptea, iarna de la cinci dimineaţa pînă la unsprezece seara, deci şapteprezece ore, „în ateliere adesea nesănă toase, unde razele soarelui nu pătrund niciodată - spune Norbert Truquin. Jumătate dintre aceste fete se îmbolnăvesc de plămîni înainte de a-şi sfîrşi ucenicia. Atunci cînd se plîng, sînt acuzate că fac mofturi""1. Pe deasupra, funcţionarii abuzează de tinerele muncitoare. „Pentru a reuşi ce şi-au propus, foloseau mijloacele cele mai revoltătoare, constrîngerea şi înfometarea", scrie autorul anonim al Adevărului despre evenimentele de la Lyon. Se întîmplă frecvent ca femeile să cumuleze munca agricolă şi cea din uzină. Ele sînt exploatate în Sistem de exploatare (engl.). Ca adjectiv asociat (ennenului ..muncă" sweating înseamnă extenuant şi prost plătit (n. tr.). 1 N. Truquin, Amintirile şi aventurile unui proletar. Citat după H. Doleans. Istoria mişcării muncitoreşti, voi. 1. 148 mod cinic. Marx povesteşte, într-o notă a Capitalului: „Fabricantul M. E. mi-a dezvăluit că la muncile de ţesătorie mecanică nu angajează decît femei şi că, dintre acestea, preferă femeile căsătorite, mai ales pe cele care au o familie numeroasă, care se arată mult mai sîrguin-cioase şi mai ascultătoare decît celibatarele şi trebuie să muncească pînă la epuizare pentru a procura mijloacele de subzistenţă celor de acasă. În acest fel - adaugă Marx - sînt falsificate calităţile femeilor în detrimentul lor, iar moralitatea şi sensibilitatea naturii lor devin mijloace de aservire şi de suferinţă"'. Rezumînd Capitalul i comen-tîndu-1 pe Bebel, G. Derville scrie: „Animal de lux sau ş animal de corvoadă - iată ce este astăzi, aproape întotdeauna, femeia. Întreţinută de bărbat cînd nu munceşte, ea este, de asemeni, întreţinută de el şi cînd se speteşte muncind". Situaţia muncitoarei era atît de lamentabilă, încît Sismondi şi Blanqui cer să li se interzică femeilor accesul în ateliere. Cauza este, în parte, faptul că femeile n-au ştiut, în prealabil, să se apere şi să se organizeze în sindicate. „Asociaţiile" feminine apar în jurul anului 1848 şi, la început, sînt asociaţii de producţie. Mişcarea sa dezvoltat extrem de încet, aşa cum rezultă din cifrele următoare. În 1905, dintr-un total de 781392 sindicalişti, numai 69405 sînt femei În 1908, dintr-un total de 957120 sindicalişti - 88906 femei. În 1912, dintr-un total de 1064413 sindicalişti - 92336 femei. În 1920, dintr-un total de 1580967 de sindicalişti - numai 239016 sînt muncitoare şi angajate membre de sindicat, iar printre muncitoarele agricole numai 36193 sînt în sindicat, dintr-un total de 1083957, ceea ce dă în total 292000 de femei sindicaliste întrun total de 3076585 muncitori sindicalişti. Este o tradiţie de resemnare şi de supunere, o lipsă de solidaritate şi de conştiinţă colectivă prin care femeile, cu toate posibilităţile care li se deschid, rămîn dezarmate. Din această atitudine rezultă că munca feminină nu a fost decît lent şi tardiv reglementată. Se va aştepta pînă în 1874 intervenţia legii; şi, în ciuda campaniilor purtate în epoca Imperiului, nu vor exista decît două dispoziţii privitoare la femei: una dintre acestea le interzice minorelor munca de noapte şi cere ca ele să fie lăsate libere duminicile şi în zilele de sărbătoare; ziua lor de lucru este limitată la douăsprezece ore. Cît despre femeile de peste douăzeci şi unu de ani, prevederile se mărginesc să le interzică munca subterană în mine şi cariere. Prima cartă a muncii feminine datează din 2 noiembrie 1892; ea interzice munca de noapte şi limitează ziua de lucru în uzină, dar lasă poarta deschisă tuturor abuzurilor. În 1909, ziua de lucru este limitată la zece ore; în 1905, repausul săptămînal devine obligatoriu; în 1907, muncitoarea obţine dreptul de a dispune liber de sumele cîştigate; în 1909, sînt garantate concedii plătite după naştere; în 149 1911, dispoziţiile din 1892 sînt reluate într-o manieră imperativă; în 1913, se reglementează repausul femeilor înainte şi după naştere şi li se interzic muncile periculoase şi epuizante. Încet-încet, se constituie o legislaţie socială, iar munca feminină este protejată prin garanţii de igienă: se cer scaune pentru vînzătoare, statul în picioare la tarabele din stradă este interzis etc. Biroul Internaţional al Muncii a reuşit să ratifice convenţii internaţionale privind condiţiile sanitare în care se desfăşoară munca feminină, concediile garantate în caz de sarcină etc. A doua consecinţă a inerţiei resemnate a muncitoarelor au reprezentat-o salariile cu care ele au trebuit să se mulţumească. De ce au fost fixate la un nivel atît de scăzut salariile feminine - iată un fenomen pentru care s-au propus explicaţii diverse şi care se datorează unui ansamblu de factori. Nu este de ajuns să spunem că nevoile femeilor sînt mai mici decît cele ale bărbaţilor: aceasta nu este decît o justificare ulterioară. Mai curînd, aşa cum s-a văzut, femeile nu au ştiut să se apere de exploatatorii lor; ele aveau de înfruntat concurenţa închisorilor, care aruncau pe piaţă produse fabricate fără cheltuieli pentru mîna de lucru; ele îşi făceau reciproc concurenţă. Pe lîngă aceasta, este de remarcat că femeia încearcă să se emancipeze prin muncă în interiorul unei societăţi în care subzistă comunitatea conjugală: legată de căminul tatălui sau al soţului ei, ea se mulţumeşte cel mai adesea să rotunjească veniturile familiei; ea lucrează în afara familiei, dar pentru familie; de vreme ce nu se pune problema ca muncitoarea să-şi poată acoperi totalitatea nevoilor, ea ajunge să accepte o remuneraţie cu mult mai mica decît aceea pretinsă de un bărbat. Un mare număr de femei mulţumindu-se cu salarii extrem de sc zute, întreg ansamblul salariilor feminine s-a aliniat, desigur, la ă acest nivel atît de avantajos pentru patron. Potrivit unei anchete din 1889-1893, muncitoarea franceză nu obţinea decît jumătate din salariul masculin pentru o zi de lucru egală cu cea a unui bărbat. Potrivit anchetei din 1908, cele mai mari cîşti-guri ale muncitoarelor la domiciliu pentru o oră de muncă nu depăşeau douăzeci de centime şi ajungeau şi pînă la cinci centime: era imposibil pentru femeia astfel exploatată să trăiască fără un protector sau fără să cerşească. În 1918, femeia din America nu cîştigă decît jumătate din salariul unui bărbat în aceeaşi perioadă, o femeie cîştiga cu aproximativ 25% mai puţin decît un bărbat pentru aceeaşi cantitate de cărbune extrasă din minele germane. Între 1911 şi 1943, salariile feminine au crescut ceva mai rapid decît cele ale bărbaţilor în Franţa, continuînd să rămînă, totuşi, net inferioare. Dacă patronii s-au grăbit să angajeze femei datorită salariilor mici acceptate de ele cu uşurinţă, faptul a provocat rezistenţă din partea muncitorilor bărbaţi. Între cauza proletariatului şi cea a femeilor nu s-a produs o solidaritate instantanee, aşa cum pretinseseră Bebel şi 150 Engels. Problema s-a prezentat aproape în acelaşi chip ca menţinerea mîinii de lucru a negrilor în S.U.A. Minorităţile cele mai oprimate dintr-o societate sînt utilizate conştient de către opresori ca armă împotriva clasei din care fac parte; ele apar mai întîi ca duşmane şi este nevoie de o conştiinţă mai profundă a situaţiei pentru ca interesele negrilor şi albilor, ale muncitoarelor şi ale muncitorilor să ajungă să se coalizeze, în loc să se opună unele celorlalte. Este de înţeles că muncitorii bărbaţi au văzut la început în această concurenţă ieftină o ameninţare de temut şi că s-au arătat ostili. Abia cînd femeile au fost integrate în viaţa sindicală şi-au putut apăra propriile lor interese, încetînd să le pună în pericol pe cele ale clasei muncitoare în ansamblu. În pofida tuturor acestor dificultăţi, evoluţia muncii feminine a continuat. În anul 1900, în Franţa încă existau 900000 de muncitoare la domiciliu care fabricau îmbrăcăminte, obiecte de pielărie, coroane mortuare, genţi, sticlărie, articole de galanterie; însă această cifră a scăzut considerabil. În 1906, 42% dintre femeile apte de muncă (între 18 şi 60 de ani) erau ocupate în agricultură, industrie, comerţ, bănci, asigurări, birouri, profesiuni liberale. Această mişcare a fost accelerată în întreaga lume prin criza de mînă de lucru din anii 1914-1918 şi prin cea provocată de ultimul război mondial. Burghezia mică şi mijlocie s-a hotărît să urmeze această tendinţă, iar femeile au invadat şi profesiunile liberale. Potrivit unuia din ultimele recensăminte efectuate înainte de ultimul război, rezultă că, din totalul femeilor între 18 şi 60 de ani, în Franţa lucrează în jur de 42%, în Finlanda 37%, în Germania 34, 2%, în India 27,7%, în Anglia 26, 9%, în Ţările de Jos 19, 2%, în S.U.A 17,7%. Dar, dacă cifrele sînt atît de ridicate în Franţa şi India, faptul se datorează ponderii muncii rurale. Dacă aceasta este scoasă din calcul, vom găsi, în 1940, în Franţa, aproximativ 500000 de şefe de întreprinderi, un milion de funcţionare, doua milioane de muncitoare, un milion şi jumătate de neintegrate sau şomere. Dintre muncitoare, 650000 sînt servitoare, 1200000 lucrează în industriile prelucrătoare; dintre acestea, 440000 în industria textilă, 315000 în industria confecţiilor şi 380000 sînt croitorese la domiciliu, în privinţa comerţului, a profesiunilor liberale şi a serviciilor publice, Franţa, Anglia şi S.U.A. se situează aproximativ la acelaşi nivel. Una dintre problemele esenţiale care se pun în privinţa femeii este, după cum am văzut, concilierea rolului ei reproductiv cu munca productivă. Motivul profund care, încă din zorii istoriei, o meneşte pe femeie muncii casnice şi îi interzice să ia parte la construirea lumii este funcţia ei generatoare. La femelele animale există un ritm al rutului şi anotimpurilor care le reglează economia de forţe; din contră, între pubertate şi menopauză, natura nu limitează capacităţile de 151 gestare ale femeii. Anumite civiliza ii interzic c s toriile timpurii; ţ ă ă este citat cazul unor triburi indiene în care se cere respectarea unui răgaz de cel puţin doi ani între naşteri; în mare, însă, vreme de mai multe secole, fecunditatea feminină nu a fost reglementată. Încă din Antichitate1 există practici anticoncepţionale la îndemîna femeilor: licori, supozitoare, tampoane vaginale; acestea, însă, constituiau secretul prostituatelor şi al doctorilor; nu este exclus ca acest secret să fi fost cunoscut de romanii din perioada decadenţei, cărora, în satire, li se reproşa sterilitatea. Evul Mediu, însă, le-a ignorat; pînă în secolul al XHI-lea nu avem nici o menţiune despre ele. În acele vre muri. pentru multe femei viaţa era un şir neîntrerupt de sarcini; chiar femeile uşoare plăteau acest preţ pentru licenţa lor amoroasă. În anu mite epoci, umanitatea a resimţit nevoia de a reduce numărul popii laţiei; în acelaşi timp, însă, naţiunile se temeau să nu-şi piardă vi goatea; în epocile de criză şi de sărăcie, rata naşterilor era diminuată, în general, prin întîrzierea vîrstei căsătoriei la celibatari. Regula rămînea măritişul de la o vîrstă cît mai fragedă şi naşterea atitor copii cîte naşteri puteau fi suportate; doar mortalitatea infantilă reduct-.i numărul copiilor. Încă din secolul al XVlI-lea, abatele de Puie' protesta contra „hidropiziei amoroase" la care sînt condamnate femeile; iar doamna de Sevigne îi recomandă fiicei sale să evite sar cinile prea dese. Dar tendinţa malthusiană se articulează m Franţa abia în secolul al XVIII-lea. Mai întîi clasele avute, apoi întreaga populaţie consideră rezonabilă o limitare a număiului copiilor in funcţie de resursele părinţilor, iar procedeele anticoncepţionale încep să facă parte din moravuri. În 17 78, demograful Moreau scrie „Femeile bogate nu sînt singurele care privesc propagarea speciei ca pe o înşelăciune a timpurilor vechi; deja aceste nefaste secrete pe care nici un alt animal, cu excepţia omului, nu le cunoaşte, s-an răspîndit la ţară; natura este păcălită chiar şt în cel mai îndepărtat cătun" Practica lui coitus interniptus se răspîndeşte în rîndurile burgheziei, mai întîi, iar mai apoi la populaţia rurală şi la muncitori; 1 ..Cea mai veche atestare cunoscută a procedeelor anticoncepţionale ar ti un papirus egiptean din mileniul al doilea înaintea erei noastre, care recomandă aplicarea vaginală a unui amestec ciudat de excremente de crocodil, miere, carbonat de sodiu natural şi o substanţă păstoasă." (P. ARIÎiS. Îs;oria populaţiilor fi-anceze) Medicii persani din Evul Mediu cunosc treizeci şi una de reţete, dintre care numai nouă destinate bărbaţilor. În epoca lui I Iadnan, un anume Soranos arată că, în momentul ejaculării, femeia care nu doreşte să răniină gravidă trebuie "să-şi ţină respiraţia, să-şi retragă puţin corpul înapoi, pentru ca sperma să nu poată pătrunde în osmeri, să se ridice imediat, să se aşeze pe vine şi să-şi provoace strănutul". 2 în Preţioasa. 1656. 152 prezervativul, care exista deja ca antivenerian, devine un anticoncepţional foarte răspîndit mai ales după descoperirea vulcanizării, pe la 1840.1 în ţările anglo-saxone, a$a-numitul birth-controt este autorizat oficial şi se descoperă numeroase metode de a disocia cele două funcţii cîndva inseparabile: cea sexuală şi cea de reproducere. Lucrările şcolii vieneze de medicină, care au stabilit cu precizie mecanismul concepţiei şi condiţiile favorizante, au sugerat, implicit, şi modalităţile de a o eluda. În Franţa, propaganda anticoncepţională şi vînzarea diafragmelor, tampoanelor vaginale etc. sînt interzise, dar birth-control este la fel de răspîndit. Cît despre avort, el nu este nicăieri autorizat prin lege. Dreptul roman nu acorda protecţie specială vieţii embrionare; nasciturus* nu era considerat o fiinţă umană, ci o parte a corpului matern. Partus antequam edatur mulieris portio est vel viscerum*** în epoca decaden ei, avortul e considerat o practic normal i legiuitorul ţ ă ăş nu a îndrăznit să o interzică atunci cînd a dorit să încurajeze naşterile Dacă femeia refuza copilul împotriva voinţei soţului, acesta putea să obţină împotriva ei o pedeapsă: în acest caz, însă, doar neascultarea era un delict. În ansamblul civilizaţiei orientale şi greco-romane, avortul este admis de lege. Creştinismul este cel care a răsturnat ideile privitoare la această problemă, infestînd embrionul cu un suflet; avortul a devenit, astfel, o crimă contra fetusului. ,,Orice femeie care procedează astfel încît să nu poată zămisli atîţia prunci cîţi ar putea naşte se face vinovată de tot atîtea omucideri, ca şi femeia care încearcă să se rănească în urma concepţiei", scrie Sfîntul Augustin. În Bizanţ, pedeapsa pentru avort era exilul temporar; la barbarii care practicau infanticidul, acesta nu era condamnat decît dacă se făcuse prin violenţă şi împotriva voinţei mamei: în acest caz era răscumpărat, plătindu-se preţul sîngelui. Dar primele concilii ale Bisericii stipulează contra acestei „omucideri" pedepsele cele mai severe, indiferent de vîrsta prezumată a fătului. O problemă însă a devenit obiectul unor discuţii interminabile: în ce moment pătrunde sufletul în corp? Sfîntul Toma şi majoritatea autorilor stabilesc acest reper în jurul celei de-a patruzecea zile pentru copiii de sex masculin şi celei de-a optzecea pentru cei de sex feminin; s-a putut face, astfel, distincţia între fătul însufleţit şi cel neînsufleţit în cursul Evului Mediu, codul pedepselor declară: „Dacă o 1 „Către anul 1930. o firmă americană vindea douăzeci de milioane de prezervative pe an. Cincisprezece ateliere produceau un milion şi jumătate pe zi" (P. Aries). Măsuri anticoncepţionale (engl.) (n. tr.). ** Cel care se va naşte (lat.) (n. tr.). *** ..înainte de naştere, copilul e o parte a femeii, un fel de viscer" (lat.). 153 femeie gravidă îşi ucide rodul pîntecelui înainte de patruzeci şi cinci de zile, pedeapsa va fi de un an. Dacă o face după şaizeci de zile -de trei ani. In sfîrşit, dacă pruncul e deja însufleţit, fapta ei se va considera omucidere." Cu toate acestea, textul adaugă: „Este o mare deosebire între femeia sărmană, care-şi omoară pruncul pentru că nu are cu ce să-1 hrănească, şi cea al cărei scop nu este decît să ascundă nelegiuirea desfrînării". În 1556, Hennc al II-lea dă un faimos edict asupra ascunderii sarcinii; cum simpla ascundere se pedepsea cu moartea, s-a dedus că, în fapt, pedeapsa trebuia să sancţioneze manevrele abortive; în realitate, edictul viza infanticidul; el a fost înţeles, însă, ca autorizînd pedeapsa cu moartea împotriva autorilor şi complicilor avortului. Distincţia între fătul însufleţit şi cel neînsufleţit nu se mai întîlneşte în secolul al XVIII-lea. La sfîrşitul acestui secol, Beccaria, a cărui influenţă în Franţa a fost considerabilă, pledează în favoarea femeii care refuză copilul. Codul din 1791 îi acordă acesteia iertarea, dar îi pedepseşte pe complici cu „douăzeci de ani de temniţă". Ideea că avortul este omucidere dispare în secolul al XlX-lea, cînd acesta e considerat mai degrabă ca o crimă împotriva statului. Legea din 1810 îl interzice strict, sub pedeapsa cu întemniţarea şi cu munca silnică pentru femeie şi pentru complicii ei; în fapt, însă, doctorii continuă să-1 practice atunci cînd se impune salvarea vieţii mamei. Înţelegînd că legea e prea severă, spre sfîrşitul secolului juraţii au încetat să o aplice; numărul arestărilor era neînsemnat, iar 4/5 din acuzate erau achitate. În 1923, o nouă lege prevede, de asemenea, munca silnică pentru autorii şi complicii intervenţiei, dar sancţionează femeia numai cu închisoarea sau cu o amendă; în 1939, un nou decret îi vizează în mod special pe cei care provoacă avortul: aceştia nu vor mai beneficia de nici o circumstanţă atenuantă. În 1941, avortul este decretat crimă împotriva siguranţei Statului. În celelalte ţări era un delict sancţionat j)rintr-o pedeapsă corecţională; în Anglia, însă, el reprezintă o felony , pedepsită cu închisoare şi cu munca silnic . În ansamblu, legile i tribunalele sînt mult mai indulgente ă ş cu femeia decît cu complicii ei. Cu toate acestea, Biserica nu şi-a temperat deloc severitatea. Codul dreptului canonic promulgat la 27 martie 1917 declară: „Cei care efectuează avortul dimpreună cu mamaj o dată efectul obţinut, sînt pasibili de excomunicarea latce sen-tetice* cea de obşte". Nici o raţiune nu poate fi invocată, nici măcar pericolul de pierdere a vieţii în care se află mama. Papa a declarat din * Crimă capitală (lat.) (n. tr.). Excomunicarea latce sentenţios survine prin însăşi comiterea unei abaten desemnate de canoane. În timp ce excomunicarea ferendce seiuentia- nu devine efectivă decît după pronunţarea sentinţei împotriva celui vinovat (n. tr.). 154 nou, recent, că între viaţa mamei şi cea a copilului trebuie aleasă cea de-a doua: căci mama, fiind botezată, poate ajunge în ceruri - în mod ciudat infernul nu intră niciodată în aceste calcule - în timp ce fătul ar fi osîndit în limburile Purgatoriului pentru veşnicie.1 Avortul a fost oficial autorizat doar pentru un scurt răstimp în Germania, înainte de instalarea nazismului, iar în U.R.S.S., înainte de 1936. Dar, în ciuda religiei şi legislaţiei, el se practică în toate ţările, într-o măsură considerabilă. În Franţa, se înregistrează anual între opt sute de mii şi un milion de avorturi - la un număr similar de naşteri -, două treimi dintre cele care avortează fiind femei căsătorite, dintre care multe au deja unul sau doi copii. În ciuda prejudecăţilor, a rezistenţelor, a rămăşiţelor unei morale depăşite, s-a realizat, prin urmare, trecerea de la fecunditatea liberă la cea dirjată de Stat sau de individ. Progresele obstetricii au diminuat considerabil riscurile naşterii; suferinţele naşterii sînt pe cale de dispariţie; zilele acestea - în martie 1949 - s-a decretat în Anglia că anumite metode de anestezie sînt obligatorii; acestea, deja în general aplicate în S.U.A., încep să se răspîndească şi în Franţa. Inseminarea artificială încununează o evoluţie ce va permite umanităţii să stăpînească funcţia reproductivă. În mod special aceste schimbări au pentru femeie o importanţă imensă; ea îşi poate micşora numărul sarcinilor, integrîndu-le în chip raţional vieţii ei, încetînd de a le mai fi sclavă. La rîndul ei, femeia se eliberează de natură în cursul secolului al XlX-lea; ea cucereşte stăpînirea asupra propriului ei corp. Sustrăgîndu-se, în mare parte, servitutilor reproducerii, ea îşi poate asuma rolul economic care i se propune şi care îi va asigura cucerirea întregii ei persoane. Evoluţia condiţiei femeii se explică tocmai prin convergenţa acestor doi factori: participarea la producţie şi eliberarea din sclavia reproducerii; aşa după cum prevăzuse Engels, statutul ei social şi politic urma să se transforme cu necesitate. Mişcarea feministă, schiţată în Franţa de Condorcet, iar în Anglia de Mary Wollstonecraft, în lucrarea Revendicarea drepturilor femeii, şi reluată la începutul secolului de saintsimonieni, nu putuse reuşi în lipsa unor baze concrete. 1 Vom reveni, în volumul al II-lea, asupra acestei atitudini. Să remarcăm. deocamdată, că nici catolicii nu interpretează literal doctrina Sfîntului Augustin. În ajunul nunţii, duhovnicul îi şopteşte tinerei logodite că poate face orice cu soţul ei, dacă este îndeplinit „aşa cum trebuie" coltul; practicile pozitive de tip birth-control - inclusiv coitus wterruptus - sînt interzise; în schimb, se încuviinţează folosirea calendarului stabilit de sexologii vienezi şi săvîrşirea actului avînd drept singur scop recunoscut zămislirea în zilele în care femeia nu poate concepe. Există duhovnici care nu ezită chiar să le comunice oiţelor pe care le păstoresc acest calendar. În fapt, există multe „mame creştine" care nu au decît doi sau trei copii fără a fi întrerupt orice relaţii conjugale după ultima naştere. 155 Acum, revendic rile femeilor î i vor dobîndi întrega greutate. Ele ă ş se vor face auzite chiar în sînul burgheziei. Ca urmare a dezvoltării rapide a civilizaţiei industriale, proprietatea funciară se află în recul în raport cu proprietatea mobiliară: principiul unităţii grupului familial îşi pierde din forţă. Mobilitatea capitalului îi permite deţinătorului ca, în loc să fie posedat de propria avere, să o posede fără reciprocitate şi să poată dispune de ea. Prin intermediul patrimoniului, femeia era legată de soţ în chipul cel mai substanţial: patrimoniul o dată abolit, ei nu mai sînt decît alăturaţi, şi nici măcar copiii nu constituie o legătură comparabilă, ca soliditate, cu cea a interesului. Astfel, individul se va afirma împotriva grupului; această evoluţie este frapantă mai ales în America, unde triumfă forma modernă a capitalismului: aici, divorţul va înflori, iar soţul şi soţia nu mai apar decît ca nişte asociaţi provizorii în Franţa, unde populaţia rurală este importantă şi unde codul lui Napoleon a pus femeia căsătorită sub tutelă, evoluţia va fi lentă. În 1884, se restabileşte divorţul, iar femeia îl poate obţine dacă soţul se face vinovat de adulter; însă diferenţa dintre sexe este menţinută în cîmpul penal: adulterul nu este un delict decît dacă este săvîrşit de femeie Dreptul de tutelă restrictiv acordat în 1907 nu este pe deplin cucerit decît în 1917. În 1912 sa hotă rit stabilirea pater nităţii naturale. Mai este de aşteptat pînă în 1938 şi 1942 pentru a asista la modificarea statutului femeii căsătorite: acum se abrogă obligaţia supunerii, deşi tatăl rămîne şeful familiei; el decide domiciliul, dar femeia se poate opune alegerii sale dacă prezintă motive întemeiate: capacităţile ei sînt sporite; cu toate acestea. În formula obscură: „Femeia căsătorită are deplină capacitate de drept. Aceasta capacitate nu este limitată decît de contractul de căsătorie şi de lege", ultima parte a articolului o neagă pe prima Egalitatea dintre soţi încă nu sa realizat. Cît despre drepturile politice, acestea au fost cucerite cu mari efor turi în Franţa, Anglia, S.U.A. În 1867, Stuart Mill ţinea în faţa Parlamentului englez prima pledoarie din lume rostită într-un cadru oficial în favoarea dreptului de vot al femeilor. El cerea cu o mare hotărîre în scrierile sale egalitatea femeii cu bărbatul în familie şi în societate. „Sînt convins că relaţiile sociale dintre cele două sexe, prin care un sex este subordonat celuilalt în numele legii, sînt greşite în sine şi alcătuiesc unul dintre obstacolele de căpătîi ce se opun pro greşului umanităţii: sînt convins că ele trebuie să facă loc unei egalităţi perfecte." Pe urmele sale, femeile din Anglia se organizează politic sub conducerea doamnei Fawcett; femeile din Franţa sînt reunite de Măria Deraismes care, între 1868 şi 1871, investighează într-o serie de conferinţe publice soarta femeii; ea susţine o vie polemică împotiva lui Alexandre Dumas-fiul, care îl sfătuia pe soţul trădat de femeia infidelă: „Ucide-o!" Leon Ricliier va fi adevăratul 156 fondator al feminismului; el va crea în 1869 „Drepturile Femeii" şi va organiza Congresul internaţional al dreptului femeilor, ţinut în 1878. Problema dreptului de vot nu avea să fie încă abordată; femeile s-au mărginit să ceară drepturi civile şi, vreme de treizeci de ani, mişcarea va rămîne extrem de timidă, atît în Franţa, cît şi în Anglia. Totuşi, o femeie, Hubertine Auclert, va demara o campanie sufragistă; ea creează o grupare, „Sufragiul femeilor", şi un ziar, Cetăţeana. Numeroase societăţi se vor constitui sub influenţa ei, dar acţiunea lor nu avea să fie cîtuşi de puţin eficace. Această slăbiciune a feminismului îşi află sursa în luptele intestine; la drept vorbind, aşa cum deja am semnalat, femeile nu sînt solidare ca sex: ele sînt în primul rînd legate de clasa din care fac parte; interesele burghezelor şi ale proletarelor nu se armonizează. Feminismul revoluţionar reia tradiţia saint-simo-niană şi marxistă; merită, de altfel, notat că o Louise Michel se pronunţă împotriva feminismului fiindcă această mişcare nu face decît să deturneze forţe ce trebuie în întregime folosite în lupta de clasă; abolirea capitalului va aduce şi rezolvarea problemelor legate de soarta femeii. În 1879, congresul socialist a proclamat egalitatea sexelor, şi din acest moment alianţa feminism-socialism nu va mai fi denunţată, dar, de vreme ce femeile aşteaptă ca libertatea să le fie oferită prin emanciparea muncitorilor în general, ele nu se ataşează decît în chip secundar de propria lor cauză. Dimpotrivă, burghezele cer drepturi noi în sînul societăţii aşa cum este ea, şi se feresc să fie revoluţionare; ele doresc să introducă reforme de asanare a moravurilor: suprimarea alcoolismului, a literaturii pornografice, a prostituţiei. În 1892 se reuneşte Congresul numit feminist, care a dat numele mişcării; rezultatele sînt insignifiante. Totuşi, în 1897 se adoptă o lege care îi permite femeii să fie martor în instanţă; dar unei femei cu gradul de doctor în drept care ţine să se înscrie în barou i se respinge cererea în 1898, femeile obţin dreptul de alegătoare la Tribunalul de Comerţ, dreptul de a alege şi de a fi alese în Consiliul superior al Muncii, admiterea în Consiliul superior al Asistenţei publice şi la şcoala de Belle-Arte. În 1900, un nou congres le convoacă pe feministe; dar nici acesta nu ajunge la rezultate prea spectaculoase. Totuşi, în 1901, se pune pentru prima oară problema votului feminin în faţa Camerei, de către Viviani: oricum, el propune limitarea sufragiului la celibatare şi divorţate. În acest moment, mişcarea feministă cîştigă în importanţă. În 1909 se întemeiază Uniunea Franceză pentru Sufragiul femeilor, a cărei animatoare este doamna Brunschwig; ea organizează conferinţe, mitinguri, congrese, manifestaţii. În 1909, Buisson depune un raport asupra unei propuneri a lui Dussausoy de acordare a dreptului de alegătoare pentru adunările locale. În 1910, Thomas face o propunere în favoarea sufragiului feminin; reînnoită în 1918, ea triumfă, un an 157 mai tîrziu, în Cameră, dar eşuează în 1922 în Senat Situaţia este îndeajuns de complexă. Feminismului revoluţionar şi feminismului intitulat independent al doamnei Brunschwig i s-a adăugat un feminism creştin: Benedict XV s-a pronunţat, în 1919, în favoarea dreptului de vot al femeilor; Mgr Baudrillart şi părintele Sertillanges fac o aprinsă propagandă în acest sens; catolicii cred că femeile reprezintă în Franţa un element conservator şi religios; tocmai de acest lucru se tem radicalii: adevăratul motiv al explicaţiei lor este teama de o deplasare a ponderii voturilor dacă li se va permite femeilor să devină alegătoare. În Senat, numeroşi catolici, grupul Uniunii republicane şi, pe de altă parte, partidele de extremă stingă se pronunţă pentru dreptul de vot al femeilor: majoritatea, în schimb, este contra. Pînă în 1932, ea se foloseşte de proceduri de amînare şi refuză să discute propunerile privind sufragiul feminin; în 1932, totuşi, cum Camera a votat cu trei sute nouăsprezece voturi contra unu amendamentul care le acordă femeilor dreptul de a alege şi de a fi alese, Senatul începe o dezbatere care va dura timp de'mai multe şedinţe: amendamentul va fi respins. Darea de seamă, publicată ulterior în L'Officiel, este dintre cele mai semnificative; în ea pot fi reperate toate argumentele pe care antifeminiştii le-au vehiculat jumătate de secol în lucrări a căror simplă enumerare ar fi fastidioasă. Pe primul loc se situează argumentele galante, de genul: iubim prea mult femeia pentru a le lăsa pe femei să voteze; se exaltă, în maniera lui Proudhon, „adevărata femeie", cea care acceptă dilema „curtezană sau gospodină"": votînd. femeia şi-ar pierde farmecul; ea tronează pe un piedestal, să nu se coboare pe pâmînt; are totul de pierdut şi nimic de cîştigat devenind alegătoare; ea guvernează asupra bărbaţilor fără a avea nevoie de nici un buletin de vot etc. Este invocat, într-o notă mai gravă, interesul familiei: locul femeii este acasă; discuţiile politice ar stîrni discordia între soţi. Unii vorbitori afişează un antifeminism moderat. Femeile sînt diferite de bărbaţi. Ele nu fac serviciul militar. Vor vota, cumva, şi prostituatele? Alţii îşi afirmă cu aroganţă superioritatea masculină: votul nu este nicidecum un drept, ci o misiune de care femeile nu sînt demne. Ele sînt mai puţin inteligente şi mai puţin instruite decît bărbatul. Dacă femeile ar- vota, bărbaţii s-ar efemina. Femeilor le lipseşte educaţia politică. Ele ar vota potrivit cuvîntului de ordine al so ului. Dac in a a de mult s fie libere, ia s fac bine i s se elibereze, ţ ăţ ş ă ă ă ş ă pînă una-alta, de sub dominaţia croitoresei. Se mai propune şi următorul argument, de o superbă naivitate: în Franţa există mai multe femei decît bărbaţi. In pofida indigenţei tuturor acestor obiecţii, a trebuit aşteptat pînă în 1945 pentru ca femeia franceză să-şi cîştige capacităţile politice. Încă din 1893, Noua Zeelandă îi acordase femeii deplinătatea drepturilor sale; Australia o va urma în 1908. Dar în Anglia şi în America victoria a fost dificilă. Anglia victoriană cantona fără drept 158 de apel femeia în interiorul căminului; Jane Austen se ascundea pentru a scrie; era nevoie de mult curaj sau de un destin excepţional pentru a deveni o George Eliot, o Emily Bronte; în 1888, un savant englez scria: „Femeile nu numai că nu constituie rasa, dar nu sînt nici măcar pe jumătate rasa, ci o subspecie destinată numai şi numai reproducerii"'. Doamna Fawcett fondează, spre sfîrşitul secolului, mişcarea sufragistă, dar, ca şi în Franţa, aceasta se arată destul de timidă. Spre anul 1903, revendicările feminine iau o turnură ieşită din comun. Familia Pankhurst creează la Londra Woman Social and Politica! Union (W.S.P.U.)*, aliată cu partidul laburist muncitoresc şi care întreprinde ferme acţiuni militante. E pentru prima oară în cursul istoriei cînd femeile pot fi văzute încercînd să realizeze ceva ca femei: este ceea ce conferă un interes deosebit aventurii „sufragetelor" din Anglia şi America. Vreme de cincisprezece ani, ele duc o politică de presiune ce aminteşte, sub unele aspecte, atitudinea unui Gandhi: refuzînd violenţa, ele îi inventează succedanee mai mult sau mai puţin ingenioase. Dau buzna în Albert Hali în timpul mitingurilor partidului liberal fli'.tuiînd drapele din pînză de bumbac pe care sin! înscrise cuvintele Vote for women**; pătrund cu forţa în cibinetul Lordului Asquith, ţin mitinguri în Hvde Park sau în Trafalgar Square, defilează pe străzi cu pancarte, ţin conferinţe: în timpii! manifestaţiilor, îi insultă pe poliţişvi sau îi (xmibardează cu pietre, pentru a provoca procese: în închisori adeptă tactica prevei foamei; aduna fonduri, reunesc în jurul lor milioane de femei şi de bărbaţi; voi impresiona opinia publică întratît, îneît în 1907 există două sute de membri ai Parlamentului constituiţi într-uii conmc-i permu sufragiul femeilor; de acum înainte, an de an, unii dintre aceştia vor uitv/une o lege în favoarea sufragiului femeilor; an de an legea va fi respinsă cu aceleaşi argumente. 1907 este anul în care W.S.P.U. organizează primul marş către Parlament, la care iau parie un mare număr de muncitoare cu şaluri şi cîteva aristocrate; poliţia le respinge: dar în anul următor, din cauza ameninţării de a le interzice femeilor căsătorite lucrul în anumite galerii ale minelor, muncitoarele din Laucashire sînt chemate de W.S.P.U. ia un mare miting la Londra. Au loc noi arestări; sufragetele închise ripostează în 1909 printr-o lungă grevă a foamei. Eliberate, ele organizează alte şi alte cortegii: una dintre luptătoare, urcată în şa pe un cal spoit cu var, o întruchipează pe regina Elisabeta. La 18 iulie 1910, zi în care legea privind sufragiul feminin trebuie depusă la Cameră, o coloană de manifestante măsurînd nouă kilometri lungime străbate Londra; după respingerea legii - noi mitinguri, noi arestări. *JJniunea Socială şi Politică a Femeii (engl.) (n. tr.). ** Drept de vot pentru femei (engl.) (n. tr.). 159 În 1912, ele adoptă o tactică mai violentă: dau foc unor case nelocuite, sfîşie tablouri, calcă în picioare ronduri de flori, dau cu pietre în poliţie; în acelaşi timp, trimit delegaţie după delegaţie la Lloyd George, la Sir Edmund Grey; se ascund în Albert Hali şi intervin zgomotos în timpul discursurilor lui Lloyd George. Războiul avea să le întrerupă activit ile. Este foarte dificil de stabilit în ce m sur acesta ac iune ăţ ă ă ţ a precipitat cursul evenimentelor. Englezoaicelor li se va acor da dreptul de vot mai întîi în 1918, într-o formă restrînsă, şi apoi în 1928, fără restricţii: în mare parte serviciile aduse în timpul războiului le-au asigurat acest succes Femeia din America a fost iniţial mai emancipată decît cea din Europa. La începutul secolului al XlX-lea, femeile trebuiau să ia parte la munca dură de pionierat a bărbaţilor; ele au luptat alături de ei: erau mai puţine la număr, şi de aceea extrem de pozitiv valorizate Treptat, însă, condiţia lor s-a apropiat de aceea a femeilor din Lumea Veche; galanteria cu care erau înconjurate s-a menţinut; şi-au păstrat privilegii culturale şi o poziţie dominantă în interiorul familiei; legile le acordau cu bunăvoinţă un rol religios şi moral; dar aceasta nu însemna că frîiele societăţii nu se concentrau în mîinile bărbaţilor. Unele femei vor începe, spre 1830, să revendice drepturi politice. Ele vor întreprinde şi o campanie în favoarea negrilor. Nepermiţîndu-li-se participarea la congresul antisclavagist ţinut în 1840 la Londra, quakera Lucretia Mott va fonda o asociaţie feministă. La 18 iulie 1840, în cadrul unei Convenţii reunite la Seneca Falls, ele compun un manifest străbătut de inspiraţia de tip quaker şi care dă tonul întregului feminism american ,,Bărbatul şi femeia au fost creaţi egali şi înzestraţi de Creator cu drepturi inalienabile.. Guvernarea nu este făcută decît pentru a ocroti aceste drepturi... Bărbatul face din femeia căsătorită o fiinţă moartă din punct de vedere civic... El uzurpă prerogativele lui lehova, singurul care poate delimita sfera de acţiune a oamenilor." Trei ani mai tîrziu, doamna Beecher-Stowe scrie Coliba unchiului Toni, care va trezi un curent de opinie favorabil negrilor. Emerson şi Lincoln sprijină mişcarea feministă. Cînd izbucneşte Războiul de Secesiune, femeile participă cu ardoare; în zadar, însă, vor cere ele ca amendamentul care le acordă negrilor dreptul de vot să fie redactat precum urmează: „Nici culoarea, nici sexul nu sînt obstacole în calea dreptului electoral". Cum, însă, unul dintre articolele amendamentului era ambiguu, domnişoara Anthony, o mare lideră feministă, îl foloseşte drept pretext pentru a vota la Rochester împreună cu paisprezece dintre tovarăşele ei; va fi condamnată la plata unei amenzi de o sută de dolari. În 1869, ea fondează Asociaţia naţională pentru sufragiul femeilor şi, în acelaşi an, statul Wyoming le acordă femeilor dreptul de vot Abia în 1893 şi, apoi, în 1896. Colorado, respectiv ldaho şi Utah, urmează acest exmplu. În urmă 160 torii ani progresele sînt foarte lente. Dar în j)lanul economic femeile reuşesc cu mult mai bine decît în Europa. In 1900, în S.U.A. sînt 5 milioane de femei care muncesc, dintre care 1300000 în industrie, iar 500000 de mii în comerţ; un mare număr lucrează în comerţ, industrie, afaceri şi în toate profesiunile liberale. Există femei avocat, doctor şi 3373 de femei pastor. Faimoasa Mărie Baker Eddy fondează Christicm Scientist Church. Femeile adoptă obiceiul de a se aduna în cluburi: în 1900, acestea reunesc în jur de două milioane de membre. Cu toate acestea, doar nouă state au acordat femeilor dreptul de vot. În 1913, mişcarea sufragistă se organizează după modelul mişcării militante engleze. Două femei o conduc: Miss Stevens şi o tînără quakeră, Alice Paul. Ele obţin de la Wilson autorizaţia de a defila în mari cortegii, cu steaguri şi insigne; organizează, apoi, o campanie de conferinţe, mitinguri, defilări, manifestări de toate tipurile. Din cele nouă state în care este admis votul feminin sosesc la Capitoliu, cu mare aparat, femeile electoare, cerînd votul feminin pentru întreaga naţiune. La Chicago femeile se vor aduna pentru prima oară într-un partid pentru a-şi elibera semenele: această adunare devine „Partidul Femeilor". În 1917, sufragetele inventează o nouă tactică: ele pichetează porţile Casei Albe, cu drapele în mină şi, adeseori, legate cu lanţuri de grilaj, pentru a nu putea fi izgonite. La capătul unui răstimp de şase luni, sînt arestate şi trimise la penitenciarul Oxaqua; fac greva foamei şi sînt, în cele din urmă, eliberate. Noi defilări marchează începutul unor tulburări sociale. Guvernul sfîr e te prin a consim i numirea unui Comitet de ş ş ţ sufragiu la Cameră. Comitetul executiv al „Partidului Femeilor" ţine o conferinţă la Washington; la ieşire, amendamentul în favoarea votului feminin este prezentat în Cameră şi votat la 10 ianuarie 1918. Rămînea de smuls votul Senatului. Cum Wilson nu promisese să c-Aercite suficiente presiuni, sufragetele reîncep manifestaţiile; ele ţin un miting la porţile Casei Albe. Preşedintele se hotărăşte să adreseze un apel Senatului, dar amendamentul este respins cu o majoritate de plus doi. Un congres republican va fi acela care va vota amendamentul, în iunie 1919. După aceasta, este în continuare dusă lupta pentru egalitatea deplină a sexelor. La cea de-a şasea Conferinţă a Republicilor Americane, ţinută la Havana în 1928, femeile obţin crearea unui Comitet interamerican al femeilor. În 1933, tratatele de la Montevideo îmbunătăţesc condiţia femeii printr-o convenţie internaţională. Nouăsprezece republici americane semnează convenţia prin care li se acordă femeilor deplina egalitate în drepturi. Şi în Suedia există o mişcare feministă foarte importantă. În numele vechilor tradiţii, suedezele revendică dreptul „la instruire, la muncă, la libertate". Mai ales femeile de litere duc lupta şi, iniţial, ceea ce le interesează este aspectul moral al problemei; grupate apoi în asociaţii puternice, ele îi cîştigă de partea lor pe liberali, dar se 161 izbesc de ostilitatea conservatorilor. Norvegienele (în 1907) şi finlandezele (în 1906) obţin sufragiul pe care suedezele îl vor mai aştepta, încă, ani de-a rîndul. Ca şi ţările din Orient, ţările latine oprimă femeia prin rigiditatea moravurilor mai mult decît prin aceea a legilor. În Italia fascismul a înăbuşit sistematic evoluţia feminismului. Căutînd să se alieze cu Biserica, respectînd familia şi prelungind o tradiţie a sclaviei feminine, Italia fascistă a aservit de două ori femeia: puterilor publice şi soţului ei. Situaţia a fost foarte diferită în Germania. În 1790, studentul Hippel lansase primul manifest al feminismului german. La începutul secolului al XlX-lea, înflorise un feminism sentimental analog celui al lui George Sand. În 1848, Louise Otto, prima feministă germană, cerea pentru femei dreptul de a sprijini transformarea ţării lor: feminismul ei era de esenţă naţionalistă Ea fonda în 1865 Asociaţia generală a femeilor germane. În acelaşi timp, socialiştii germani reclamă, o dată cu Bebel, abolirea inegalităţii dintre sexe. Clara Zetkin intră în 1892 în consiliul partidului. Apar asociaţii muncitoreşti feminine şi uniuni ale femeilor socialiste grupate într-o federaţie. Germanele nu izbutesc crearea, în 1914, a unei armate naţionale a femeilor, dar participă cu multă pasiune la efortul de război. După înfrîngerea Germaniei, ele obţin dreptul de vot şi iau parte la viaţa politică: Roşa Luxemburg luptă în grupul Spartacus alături de Liebknecht şi moare asasinată în 1919. Majoritatea femeilor din Germania s-a pronunţat pentru alegerea ordinii; multe dintre ele au ajuns în Reichstag. Aşadar, unor femei emancipate avea să le impună Hitler noul ideal al lui Napoleon: „Kiiche, Kirche, Kinder". „Prezenţa unei femei ar dezonora Reichstagul", declara el. Dat fiind că nazis mul era anticatolic şi antiburghez, el a prevăzut un loc privilegiat pentru mamă; protecţia acordată mamelor tinere şi copiilor naturali eliberează în mare măsură femeia de căsătorie; precum în Sparta, ea depindea de Stat mai mult decît de oricare alt individ, ceea ce îi dădea simultan mai multă şi mai puţină autonomie decît unei burgheze care trăia în regimul capitalist Mişcarea feministă a căpătat cea mai mare amploare în U.R.S.S. Ea s-a schiţat la sfîrşitul secolului al XlX-lea, printre studentele din intelighenţia; ele sînt mai puţin ataşate cauzei lor personale decît cauzei revoluţionare în general; ele „merg în popor" şi luptă împotriva serviciului Ohrana* după metodele nihiliste: Vera Zasulici îl execută în 1878 pe prefectul de poliţie Trepov. În timpul războiului ruso-japonez, femeile îi înlocuiesc pe bărbaţi în multe meserii; ele ajung la conştiinţa de sine, iar Uniunea rusă pentru drepturile femeii * Serviciu poli ienesc în Rusia, îns rcinat cu paza arului i prevenirea ţ ă ţ ş atentatelor (n. tr.). 162 reclamă egalitatea politică a sexelor; în interiorul primei Dume se creează un grup parlamentar al drepturilor femeii, lipsit, însă, de eficacitate. Revoluţia va fi aceea care va aduce emanciparea muncitoarelor, încă din 1905 ele participaseră în număr mare la grevele politice de masă declanşate în ţară, urcaseră pe baricade. În 1917, cu cîteva zile înainte de Revoluţie, cu ocazia Zilei Internaţionale a Femeilor (8 martie) ele manifestează masiv pe străzile din Sankt-Peters-burg cerînd pîine, pace şi întoarcerea acasă a soţilor lor. Iau parte la insurecţia din octombrie; între 1918 şi 1920 joacă un mare rol economic şi chiar militar în lupta U.R.S.S. Împotriva invadatorilor. Fidel tradiţiei marxiste, Lenin a legat emanciparea femeilor de cea a muncitorilor; el le-a acordat egalitatea politică şi egalitatea economică. Articolul 122 al Constituţiei din 1936 prevede că: „în U.R.S.S. femeia se bucură de aceleaşi drepturi ca şi bărbatul în toate domeniile vieţii economice, oficiale, culturale, publice şi politice". Aceste principii au fost precizate de Internaţionala Comunistă. Aceasta cere: „Egalitatea socială a femeii şi bărbatului în faţa legii şi în viaţa practică. Transformarea radicală a dreptului conjugal şi a codului familiei. Recunoaşterea maternităţii ca funcţie socială. Trecerea în seama societăţii a grijilor şi a educaţiei copiilor şi adolescenţilor. Lupta civilizatoare organizată împotriva ideologiei şi tradiţiilor care fac din femeie o sclavă". În domeniul economic, cuceririle femeii au fost strălucite. Ea a obţinut egalitatea salariilor cu muncitorii bărbaţi şi a participat masiv la producţie; grin aceasta, a căpătat o importanţă politică şi socială considerabilă. In broşura recent editată de Asociaţia Franţa-U.R.S.S. se spune că la alegerile generale din 1939 erau 457000 de femei deputat în sovietele regionale, judeţene, orăşeneşti şi săteşti, 1480 în sovietele superioare ale republicilor socialiste, iar 227 se aflau în Sovietul Suprem al U.R.S.S. Aproape 10 milioane sînt membre de sindicat. Ele ar constitui 40% dintre muncitorii şi funcţionarii U.R.S.S.; un mare număr de muncitoare s-au numărat printre sta-hanovişti. Se ştie ce rol au jucat rusoaicele în ultimul război mondial; ele au asigurat o muncă imensă, inclusiv în ramurile de producţie predominant masculine: metalurgie şi minerit, transportul lemnului cu pluta, căi ferate etc, s-au distins ca aviatoare, paraşutiste, au format armate de partizani. Această paricipare a femeii la viaţa publică a ridicat o problemă dificilă: rolul ei în viaţa de familie. De-a lungul unei întregi perioade, s-a încercat eliberarea ei de constrîngerile domestice: la 16 noiembrie 1924, adunarea plenară a Cominternului a proclamat: „Revoluţia este neputincioasă atîta vreme cît subzistă noţiunea de familie şi relaţii familiale". Respectul acordat uniunii libere, uşurinţa cu care se obţineau divorţurile, reglementarea prin lege a avorturilor asigurau libertatea femeii faţă de bărbat; legile privitoare la concediile de materni- 163 tate, creşele, grădiniţele etc. uşurau poverile maternităţii. Ţinînd seama de mulţimea de mărturii pasionate şi contradictorii, e greu de lămurit care era situaţia concretă a femeii; sigur este că astăzi exigenţele repopulării au generat o politică familială diferită: familia apare drept celula socială elementară, iar femeia este în acelaşi timp muncitoare şi gospodină1. Morala sexuală este dintre cele mai stricte; de la legea din iunie 1936, întărită prin cea din 7 iunie 1941, avortul este interzis, iar divorţul aproape suprimat; adulterul este condamnat de moravuri. Strict subordonată statului, ca toţi muncitorii, strict legată de cămin, avînd, însă, acces la viaţa politică şi demnitatea conferită de munca productiv , condi ia rusoaicei este una special ; ar fi profitabil studierea ă ţ ă ă îndeaproape a acestui caracter special; din păcate, circumstanţele îmi interzic acest studiu. În sesiunea ţinută recent la O.N.U., Comisia pentru condiţia femeii a cerut ca egalitatea în drepturi a celor două sexe să fie recunoscută de toate naţiunile şi a aprobat mai multe moţiuni menite să facă din acest statut legal o realitate concretă. Se pare, deci, că partida a fost cîştigată. Viitorul nu poate decît să conducă la o asimilare din ce în ce mai profundă a femeii în societatea cîndva masculină. * Dacă aruncăm o privire generală asupra acestei istorii, constatăm că din ea rezultă mai multe concluzii. Mai întîi aceasta: întreaga isto rie a femeilor a fost făcută de bărbaţi. Tot astfel, în America nu există o problemă a negrilor, ci o problemă a albilor2; tot astfel, „antisemitismul nu este o problemă evreiască: este problema noastră"3; şi în sfîrşit, tot astfel, problema femeii a fost întotdeauna una a bărbaţilor. Am putut vedea care au fost motivele pentru care ei au avut la început, o dată cu forţa fizică, şi prestigiul moral; ei au creat valorile, moravurile, religiile; niciodată femeile nu le-au negat această putere. Cîteva figuri izolate - Sapho, Chnstine de Pisan, Mary Wollonescraft, Olympe de Gouges - au protestat împotriva destinului lor neîndurător; uneori au avut loc chiar manifestaţii colective: însă matroanele romane asociate împotriva legii Oppia sau sufragetele ' Olga Mişakova, secretară a Comitetului Central al Uniunii Tineretului Comunist, a declarat în 1944 într-un interviu: „Femeile sovietice trebuie să caute să fie atrăgătoare, atît cît permit natura şi bunul-gust. După război va trebui ca ele să se îmbrace femeteşte şi să aibă o conduită feminină... Li se va spune fetelor să se comporte şi să meargă ca nişte fete şi din acest motiv ele vor purta probabil fuste foarte strimte care le vor obliga să aibă o ţinută plină de graţie." 2 Cf. MYRDALL. Dilema americană. 3 Cf. J. P. SARTRE, Reflecţii asupra problemei evreieşti. 164 anglo-saxone nu au reuşit să exercite o presiune decît pentru că bărbaţii erau dispuşi să o suporte. Ei au fost cei care au ţinut întotdeauna în mîinile lor soarta femeii; şi nu au decis asupra ei ţinînd seama de interesul femeii; ei s-au preocupat de propriile lor proiecte, spaime sau nevoi. Cînd au venerat-o pe zeiţa-mamă, a fost din teama de Natură; de îndată ce unealta de bronz le-a permis afirmarea împotriva acesteia, ei au instituit patriarhatul; conflictul dintre familie şi stat este cel care defineşte acum statutul femeii; atitudinea creştinului faţă de Dumnezeu, de lume şi de propria sa carne este cea reflectată în condiţia rezervată femeii; ceea ce s-a numit în Evul Mediu „Cearta femeilor" a fost o dispută între clerici şi laici legată de căsătorie şi celibat; regimul social fondat pe proprietatea privată a fost cel care a atras tutela asupra femeii căsătorite, iar revoluţia tehnică realizată de bărbaţi a fost cea care le-a eliberat pe femeile de astăzi. O evoluţie a eticii masculine este cea care a dus la reducerea familiilor numeroase prin ,,birth-control" şi a eliberat parţial femeia de servitutile maternităţii. Însuşi feminismul nu a fost niciodată o mişcare autonomă: el a fost în parte un instrument în mîinile politicienilor şi în parte un epifenomen reflectînd o dramă socială mai profundă. Niciodată femeile nu s-au constituit într-o castă separată: într-adevăr, ele nu au căutat să joace ca sex un rol în istorie. Doctrinele care cer preţuirea femeii ca viaţă, camalitate, imanenţă, Celălalt sînt ideologii masculine care nu exprimă absolut deloc revendicările feminine. Majoritatea femeilor se resemnează cu soarta lor, fără a risca nici un protest; cele care au încercat să-şi schimbe soarta au ţinut nu sa se închidă în singularitatea lor şi să o facă să triumfe, ci să o depăşească. Atunci cînd ele au intervenit în cursul lucrurilor, au făcut-o în acord cu bărbaţii şi din perspective masculine. În ansamblu, această intervenţie a fost secundară şi episodică. Clasele în interiorul c rora femeile se bucurau de o anumit autonomie economic i participau ă ă ăş la producţie erau clasele oprimate şi, ca muncitoare, femeile erau încă în şi mai mare măsură sclave decît muncitorii-bărbaţi. În interiorul claselor conducătoare, femeia era un parazit, aservit în această calitate legilor masculine: în ambele cazuri, acţiunea îi era aproape imposibilă. Dreptul şi moravurile nu coincid întotdeauna, iar între ele echilibrul se stabileşte în aşa fel încît femeia să nu fie niciodată liberă în chip real. În vechea Republică romană, condiţiile economice îi conferă matroanei puteri concrete: dar ea nu are nici o independenţă legală; adeseori lucrurile se petrec la fel în civilizaţiile ţărăneşti şi în mica burghezie; stăpînăservitoare în interiorul casei, femeia este o minoră din punct de vedere social. Invers, în epocile în care societatea se dezagregă, femeia se emancipează, dar, încetînd să mai fie vasala bărbatului, ea îşi pierde locul; beneficiază doar de o libertate negativă, care nu găseşte altă modalitate de a se traduce decît prin licenţă şi plăceri: precum în timpul decadenţei 165 romane, al Renaşterii, al secolului al XVIII-lea sau al Directoratului. Fie găseşte ceva în care să se investească, dar atunci este aservită, fie este eliberată, dar nu mai are ce să facă din ea însăşi. Este de remarcat, printre altele, faptul că femeia căsătorită şi-a avut locul în societate, dar nu s-a bucurat de nici un drept în cadrul ei; în vreme ce celibatara, femeie cinstită sau prostituată, avea toate capacităţile bărbatului; dar, pînă în secolul nostru, ea a fost mai mult sau mai puţin exclusă din viaţa socială. Din această opoziţie între drept şi moravuri a rezultat printre altele următorul paradox ciudat: amorul liber nu este interzis de lege, în schimb adulterul este un delict; totuşi, adeseori, tînăra care „păcătuieşte" este dezonorată, în vreme ce abaterea soţiei este privită cu indulgenţă: un mare număr de tinere fete, din secolul al XVII-lea şi pînă în zilele noastre, se căsătoresc spre a putea fi libere să aibă amanţi. Prin acest sistem ingenios, marea masă a femeilor este ţinută în lesă: e nevoie de circumstanţe excepţionale pentru ca o personalitate feminină să reuşească să se afirme între aceste două serii de constrîngeri, unele abstracte, altele concrete. Femeile care au creat opere comparabile cu cele ale bărbaţilor sînt acelea pe care forţa instituţiilor sociale le înălţase dea supra oricărei diferenţieri sexuale. Isabella de Castilia, Elisabeta a Angliei, Ecaterma a Rusiei nu erau nici bărbaţi, nici femei: erau suverane. Este remarcabil faptul că feminitatea lor, abolită din punct de vedere social, n-a mai constituit un handicap: proporţia reginelor care au avut domnii glorioase este infinit superioară celei a marilor regi. Religia operează aceeaşi transformare: Caterina dm Siena sau Sfînta Tereza sînt, dincolo de condiţia lor fiziologică, suflete sfinte; viaţa lor lumească şi viaţa lor mistică, faptele şi scrierile lor se ridică la înălţimi pe care puţini bărbaţi le-au atins vreodată. Avem toată îndreptăţirea să credem că, dacă alte femei n-au reuşit să lase urme profunde, aceasta s-a întîmplat deoarece ele au fost limitate de condiţia lor. Ele nu au putut interveni în lume decît într-o maniera negativă sau oblică. Judith, Charlotte Corday, Vera Zasulici asasinează; participantele la Frondă conspiră; în timpul Revoluţiei, în timpul Comunei, femeile luptă cot la cot cu bărbaţii împotriva ordinii stabilite; ca răspuns la o libertate lipsită de drepturi şi putere, este permisă blocarea în refuz şi revoltă, de vreme ce este interzisă participarea la o construcţie pozitivă; în cel mai bun caz, femeia va reuşi să se insinueze pe căi lăturalnice în activităţile bărbaţilor. Aspazia. doamna de Maintenon, prinţesa des Ursins au fost consiliere foarte influente: a fost însă nevoie de consimţămîntul celor consiliaţi. Bărbaţilor le place să exagereze importanţa acestor influenţe, atunci cînd vor să o convingă pe femeie că ea trage sforile; în fapt, însă, vocile feminine amuţesc acolo unde începe fapta concretă; ele au putut să provoace războaie, nu şi să sugereze tactica de urmat într-o bătălie; ele nu au orientat politica decît în măsura în care politica se reducea la intrigă: adevăratele frîie ale puterii nu au fost niciodată în 166 mîinile femeilor; ele nu au schimbat nici tehnicile, nici economia, n-au făcut şi nici nau desfăcut state, nici nu au descoperit lumi. Unele evenimente s-au declanşat prin intermediul lor: însă ele au fost mai degrabă pretexte decît agenţi. Sinuciderea Lucreţiei nu a avut decît o valoare de simbol. Martiriul rămîne întotdeauna îngăduit oprimaţilor; în timpul persecutării creştinilor, în ajunul înfrîngerilor sociale sau naţionale, femeile au jucat rolul de martori; dar niciodată un martir na schimbat faţa lumii. Chiar manifestaţiile şi iniţiativele feminine nu au avut valoare decît atunci cînd o decizie a bărbaţilor le-a consfinţit eficacitatea. Americanele grupate în jurul doamnei Beecher-Stowe au radicalizat opiniile împotriva sclaviei; adevăratele raţiuni ale Războiului de Secesiune nau fost, însă, de ordin sentimental. „Ziua Femeii" din 8 martie 1917 a precipitat, pare-se, Revoluţia Rusă: nu a fost, însă, decît un semnal. Majoritatea eroinelor feminine au ceva baroc: aventuriere, excentrice remarcabile, nu atît prin acţiunile lor, cît prin destinele lor excepţionale; dacă le comparăm pe Ioana d'Arc, doamna Roland, Flora Tristan cu Richelieu, Danton sau cu Lenin, ne dăm seama că măreţia lor este subiectivă: sînt figuri exemplare mai degrabă decît agenţi istorici. Personalităţile mari ţîşnesc din rîndul maselor şi sînt propulsate de circumstanţe: masa femeilor se află la marginea istoriei, iar circumstanţele sînt pentru fiecare dintre ele un obstacol, şi nu o trambulină. Pentru a schimba faţa lumii trebuie să fii în primul rînd bine inserat în lume; dar femeile cu rădăcini puternice în societate sînt femeile supuse; cu excepţia cazului în care un har divin le împinge spre acţiune - şi atunci s-au dovedit la fel de capabile ca şi bărbaţii -, ambiţioasa sau eroina sînt creaturi ciudate şi monstruoase. Apariţia unor Roşa Luxemburg sau Mărie Curie nu a fost posibilă decît după ce femeile au început să se simtă la ele acasă în această lume. Asemenea figuri demonstrează în chip strălucit că nu inferioritatea femeilor a determinat lipsa lor de însemnătate în istorie: dimpotrivă, această lipsă de însemnătate le-a predestinat inferiorităţii.1 Faptul este evident mai ales în domeniul în care ele au reuşit cel mai bine să se afirme, adică în domeniul cultural. Soarta lor este strîns legată de cea a literelor şi artelor; încă din vremea vechilor germani funcţiile de profetesă şi de preoteasă reveneau femeilor; marginali-tatea lor explică de ce bărbaţii le preţuiesc atunci cînd încearcă să transceandă prin cultură frontierele universului lor şi să intre în contact cu altentatea. Misticismul curtenesc, curiozitatea umanismului, 1 Este remarcabil că la Paris, din puzderia de statui existente, numai zece sînt dedicate unor femei (cu excepţia reginelor care. din motive pur arhitecturale, alcătuiesc rondul de la Luxernbourg). Trei sînt consacrate Ioanei d'Arc. Celelalte sînt doamna de Segur, George Sand, Sarah Bernhardt, doamna Boucicaut şi baroana de I iirsch, Măria Deraismes. Roşa Bonheur. 167 gustul frumuseţii din Renaşterea italiană, preţiozitatea secolului al XVII-lea, idealul progresist al secolului al XVIII-lea aduc sub diverse fonne exaltarea feminităţii. Femeia devine atunci tema fundamentală a poeziei, substanţa operei de artă; înlesnirile vieţii îi permit să se consacre plăcerilor spirituale: inspiratoare, judecător şi public al scriitorilor, ea devine adesea emula lor: adesea, datorită ei, se impun noi moduri ale sensibilităţii, noi etici care înflăcărează sufletele bărbaţilor şi numai astfel ea intervine în propriul ei destin: instruirea femeilor este o cucerire datorată în cea mai mare parte femeilor. Cu toate acestea, dacă rolul colectiv al femeilor intelectuale este însemnat, contribuţiile lor individuale sînt, în ansamblu, mai puţin spectaculoase. Femeia dobîndeşte un loc privilegiat în domeniul gîndini şi al artei deoarece este exclusă din cei al faptei; dar arta şi gîndirea îşi au izvorul viu toc mai în faptă. A te afla în marginile lumii nu este o situaţie încurajatoare pentru cei ce pretind c o recreeaz : i aici, pentru a dep ă ă ş ăşi ceea ce este dat, condiţia e să ai rădăcini puternice. Realizările personale sînt aproape imposibile pentru categoriile umane menţinute colectiv într-o situaţie de inferioritate „Gt de departe poţi merge, atunci cînd te încurci în fuste?" întreba Mărie Bashkirtseff Stendhal spunea: „Toate geniile care se nasc femei^ sînt pierdute pentru fericirea publicului". De fapt, geniile nu se nasc, ci devin; în rest, e adevărat, condiţia feminină a făcut pînă astăzi imposibilă o asemenea devenire. Antifeminiştii au tras întotdeauna două concluzii contradictorii din examinarea Istoriei: 1) femeile n-au dat niciodată creaţii însemnate: 2) situaţia femeii na fost niciodată o piedică pentru afirmarea marilor personalităţi feminine. E multă rea-credinţă în aceste afirmaţii; reuşitele cîtorva privilegiate nu compensează şi nici nu scuză înjosirea sistematică la nivel colectiv; iar raritatea şi parţialitatea acestor reuşite dovedeşte tocmai ca circumstanţele sînt defavorabile. După cum au susţinut Christme de Pisan, Poulain de la Bane, Condorcet, Stuart Mill, Stendhal, în nici un domeniu femeia nu sa bucurat de şanse reale. Tocmai de aceea astăzi un mare număr de femei reven dică un nou statut; şi, repetăm, revendicarea lor nu este să fie exaltată feminitatea: ele vor ca prin ele însele, şi în ansamblul umanităţii, transcendenţa să prevaleze asupra imanenţei; ele vor să le fie în sfîrşit acordate acele drepturi abstracte şi posibilităţi concrete fără conjugarea cărora libertatea nu este decît mistificare.1 Voinţa aceasta e pe cale de a se înfăptui. Dar perioada actuală este o perioadă de tranziţie; lumea aceasta care a aparţinut întotdeauna bărbaţilor se mai află încă în mîinile lor; instituţiile şi valorile civi- ' Şi în această privinţă antifeminiştii iui/cază pe un echivoc, cîteodată. diminuînd importanta libertăţii abstracte, ei. slăvesc imensul rol concret pe care femeia aservită îl are de îndeplinit în lumea noastră: şi-atunci de ce se mai revoltă? Alteori, ei nu ţin cont de faptul că permisivitatea negativă nu oferă nici o posibilitate concretă şi reproşează femeilor împlinite în plan abstract că nu sînt îndeajuns de femei. 168 lizaţiei patriarhale dăinuie în cea mai mare parte. Drepturile abstracte sînt departe de a fi recunoscute femeilor pretutindeni şi integral: în Elveţia ele încă nu votează; în Franţa, legea din 1942 menţine, într-o formă atenuată, prerogativele soţului. Iar aceste drepturi abstracte, cum spuneam, n-au fost niciodată suficiente pentru ca femeia să aibă o priză concretă asupra lumii: între cele două sexe nu există nici astăzi o veritabilă egalitate. Mai întîi, grijile căsniciei rămîn mult mai împovărătoare pentru femei decît pentru bărbaţi. Am văzut că servitutile maternităţii s-au redus o dată cu practica - mărturisită sau clandestină - de tip „birth-control"; aceasta nu este însă nici cunoscută pretutindeni, nici aplicată riguros; dat fiind că avortul este interzis oficial, numeroase femei fie îşi compromit sănătatea prin practici aboitive neasistate, fie sînt copleşite de numărul sarcinilor. Îngrijirea copiilor şi întreţinerea căminului revin, încă, aproape în exclusivitate femeii. În Franţa, mai ales, tradiţia antifeministă este atît de puternică, încît bărbatul se simte degradat atunci cînd se află în situaţia de a îndeplini funcţii rezervate pînă nu de mult femeilor. De aici rezultă că femeia are mult mai mari dificultăţi decît bărbatul în a împăca munca şi viaţa de familie, în cazurile în care societatea îi pretinde acest efort, viaţa ei este mult mai amară decît cea a soţului. Să ne oprim, de pildă, asupra vieţii ţărăncilor. În Franţa, ele constituie majoritatea femeilor care participă la munca productivă; şi, în general, sînt căsătorite. Femeia necăsătorită rămîne cel mai adesea servitoare în casa tatălui sau în cea a unui frate sau a unei surori; femeia nu devine stăpînă a unei case decît acceptînd dominaţia unui soţ; moravurile şi tradiţiile îi repartizează, de la o regiune la alta, roluri diverse: ţăranca normand este onorat în timpul mesei, în vreme ce corsicana nu are ă ă voie să se aşeze la aceeaşi masă cu bărbaţii; oricum, jucînd în economia domestică un rol dintre cele mai importante, ea împărtăşeşte responsabilităţile bărbatului, e asociată intereselor lui, împarte cu el proprietatea; este respectată şi adesea ea e cea care are conducerea efectivă: situaţia ei o aminteşte pe aceea a femeii din comunităţile agrare antice. Ea are frecvent un prestigiu moral egal sau chiar mai mare decît cel al soţului; însă condiţia ei concretă este cu mult mai aspră. Grijile grădinăritului, întreţinerea păsărilor de curte, a oilor, a porcilor îi revin în exclusivitate; ea participă la muncile cele mai grele, curăţă grajdurile, împrăştie bălegarul, seamănă, ară, prăşeşte, strînge finul, sapă, pliveşte, recoltează, culege via şi uneori ajută h încărcarea şi descărcarea carelor cu paie, fîn, lemn şi surcele etc. În afară de acestea, pregăteşte mîncarea, ţine gospodăria: spală rufele, cîrpeşte etc. Ea duce grelele poveri ale maternităţii şi îngrijirii copiilor. Se trezeşte în zori, hrăneşte păsările şi animalele, le aşterne bărbaţilor prima masă, se îngrijeşte de copii şi pleacă să lucreze la cîmp sau în pădure sau în grădină; ea scoate apa dm 169 fintînă, pune masa de prînz, spală vasele, lucrează iarăşi la cîmp pînă la cină; după ultima masă, se îndeletniceşte cu cîrpitul, curăţă porumbul etc. Cum nu are vreme să-şi vadă de sănătate nici măcar în timpul sarcinilor, se deformează repede, de timpuriu se ofileşte, e vlăguită şi roasă de boli. Puţinele compensaţii pe care bărbatul şi le găseşte cînd şi cînd în viaţa socială îi sînt refuzate: el se duce la oraş duminica şi în zilele de tîrg, se întîlneşte cu alţi bărbaţi, merge la cîrciumă, bea, se îndeletniceşte cu jocul de cărţi, vînează, pescuieşte. Ea rămîne acasă şi nu are nici o distracţie. Numai tărăncile înstărite, care sînt ajutate de servitoare şi nu merg la cîmp, duc o viaţă fericit echilibrată: ele sînt onorate social, iar în cămin se bucură de o mare autoritate, fără a fi copleşite de muncă. Dar în cea mai mare parte a timpului, munca din spaţiul rural o reduce pe femeie la condiţia unui animal de povară. Negustoreasa, patroana care conduc o mică întreprindere au fost dintotdeauna privilegiate; ele sînt singurele cărora legea le-a recunoscut încă din Evul Mediu anumite capacităţi civile; femeia-băcan, lăptăreasa, hangiţa, tutungioaica au o poziţie echivalentă cu cea a bărbatului; celibatare sau văduve, ele îşi sînt, lor însele, raţiuni sociale; căsătorite, ele au aceeaşi autonomie ca şi soţii lor Ele au şansa ca munca lor se desfăşoară în perimetrul căminului şi că nu este în general prea obositoare. Cu totul alta este situaţia muncitoarei, funcţionarei, secretarei sau vînzătoarei care muncesc în afara casei. Le este mult mai greu să împace munca şi întreţinerea căminului (drumurile, pregătirea meselor, spălatul şt cîrpitul cer cel puţin trei ore şi jumătate de muncă în fiecare zi lucrătoare şi şase ore duminicile; este o cifră considerabilă cînd se adaugă orelor din fabrică sau de la birou). Cît despre profesiunile liberale, chiar dacă femeile avocat, doctor, profesor îşi permit unele ajutoare în gospodărie, căminul şi copiii reprezintă şi pentru ele sarcini şi griji care sînt un handicap considerabil. În America treburile gospodăriei sînt uşurate de tehnici ingenioase; însă ţinuta şi eleganţa cerute angajatelor le impun o altă servitute; pe deasupra, femeile continuă să fie răspunzătoare de casă şi de copii. Pe de altă parte, femeia care îşi caută independenţa în muncă are şanse mult mai mici decît concurenţii ei bărbaţi. In multe meserii, salariul ei este inferior celui al bărbaţilor; sarcinile ei sînt mai puţin specializate şi deci mai prost plătite decît cele ale unui muncitor calificat; pentru aceeaşi muncă ea este mai prost plătită decît bărbatul. Fiind o nou-venită în universul bărbaţilor, ea are mai puţine posibilităţi de reuşită decît ei. A se afla la ordinele unei femei le repugnă în general bărbaţilor şi femeilor deopotrivă; au întotdeauna mai multă încredere într-un bărbat; a fi femeie este, dacă nu o tară, cel puţin un fapt special. Pentru „a se descurca" femeia trebuie, în general, să-şi găsească sprijinul unui bărbat. Căci bărbaţii sînt, nu-i aşa, cei plasaţi în poziţiile cele mai avantajoase, în posturile cele mai impor- 170 tante. Este esen ial s subliniem c , din punct de vedere economic, ţ ă ă bărbaţii şi femeile reprezintă două caste.1 Factorul decisiv pentru condiţia actuală a femeii este supravieţuirea încăpăţ înată a tradiţiilor celor mai revolute în noua civilizaţie pe cale de constituire. Este ceea ce ignoră de regulă observatorii grăbiţi care apreciază că femeia nu merită şansele care îi sînt oferite în prezent sau care nu văd în aceste şanse decît ispite periculoase. Adevărul este că situaţia femeii e instabilă şi de aici provin dificultăţile ei de adaptare. Femeilor li se deschid porţile fabricilor, birourilor, facultăţilor dar, în acelaşi timp, se crede în continuare că pentru ele căsnicia este o carieră mai onorabilă care le scuteşte de orice altă participare la viaţa colectivă. La fel ca în civilizaţiile primitive, actul amoros este pentru ea un serviciu pentru care are dreptul de a fi plătită într-o formă mai mult sau mai puţin directă. Cu excepţia U.R.S.S.2, pretutindeni femeii moderne îi este îngăduit să-şi privească trupul ca pe un capital. Prostituţia este tolerată3, galanteria este încurajată. Iar femeia căsătorită este legal îndreptăţită să fie întreţinuta soţului ei; ba chiar, în această calitate, se bucură de o demnitate socială net superioară celei a femeii necăsătorite. Moravurile sînt departe de a-i acorda acesteia din urmă libertăţi sexuale echivalente cu cele ale bărbatului necăsătorit; maternitatea îi este aproape interzisă, fiica devenită mamă constituind în continuare ceva scandalos. Şi atunci cum să nu-şi păstreze mitul Cenuşăresei4 întreaga rezonanţă? Totul o încurajează pe tînăra fată să aştepte bogăţia şi fericirea aduse de un „Făt-Frumos" mai degrabă decît să rişte încercînd să le cuce- ' în Amenca marile averi sfîrşesc cel mai adesea în mîinile femeilor: mai tinere decît bărbaţii lor, ele îi moştenesc; atunci cînd o fac. sînt însă vîrstnice şi rareori se gîndesc şi la noi investiţii: ele se comportă ca şi cînd ar avea un drept de folosinţă şi nu unul de proprietate. Practic, bărbaţii sînt cei care dispun de capital. Oricum. Însă, aceste privilegiate nu reprezintă decît o minoritate infimă. În America îi este şi mai greu unei femei să se realizeze ca avocat, doctor etc. decît în Europa. - Cel puţin potrivit doctrinei oficiale. 3 în ţările anglo-saxone. prostituţia n-a fost niciodată reglementată. Pînă în 1900, „common law" (dreptul civil) nu o considera ca delict decît atunci cînd se manifesta scandalos şi crea dezordine. De atunci şi pînă astăzi reprimarea ei s-a făcut mai mult sau mai puţin riguros, mai mult sau mai puţin eficient, în Anglia şi în diversele state din SUA ale căror legislaţii sînt foarte diferite la acest capitol, în Franţa, ca urmare a unei lungi campanii aboliţioniste, legea din 13 aprilie 1946 a ordonat închiderea caselor de toleranţă şi combaterea mai fermă a proxenetismului: „Considerînd că existenţa acestor case este incompatibilă cu principiile fundamentale ale demnităţii umane şi cu rolul hărăzit femeii în societatea modernă..." Se înţelege că prostituţia continuă să se exercite nestingherită. Căci, evident, măsurile negative şi ipocrite nu pot schimba situaţia. 4 Cf. PHILIPP WILLIE, Generaţie de vipere. 171 rească pe cont propriu. Mai ales că ea poate spera să promoveze mulţumită lui într-o castă superioară, miracol pe care toată munca ei de-o viaţă nu va putea să-1 recompenseze. Dar o asemenea speranţă este nefastă deoarece îi dezbină energiile şi interesele1; această dezbinare este, poate, cel mai grav handicap al femeii. Părinţii continuă să-şi crească fiicele în vederea unei căsătorii în loc să le încurajeze dezvoltarea personală; femeia ajunge să vadă în măritiş atîtea avantaje, încît ea însăşi şi-1 doreşte; de aici rezultă că adeseori este mai puţin pregătită, mai puţin antrenată decît fraţii săi, că se angajeaz cu mai pu in hot rîre în profesiunea aleas ; prin aceasta, ă ţ ă ă ă ea însăşi se hărăzeşte inferiorităţii; iar cercul vicios se închide: această inferioritate îi întăreşte dorinţa de a-şi găsi un soţ. Orice beneficiu are întotdeauna ca revers o povară; dar dacă poverile sînt prea grele, beneficiul nu mai apare decît ca o servitute; pentru majoritatea muncitorilor, munca este astăzi o corvoadă insuportabilă: pentru femeie, aceasta nu este compensată pnntr-o cucerire reala a demnităţii ei sociale, a libertăţii moravurilor, a autonomiei economice; este normal ca multe muncitoare sau funcţionare să nu vadă în dreptul la muncă decît o obligaţie de care căsătoria le-ar elibera. În acelaşi timp, prin faptul că a ajuns la conştiinţa de sine şi că se poate elibera de căsătorie prin muncă, femeia nu acceptă cu o mai mare docilitate supunerea. Ceea ce şi-ar dori ar fi ca împăcarea vieţii familiale cu o meserie să nu-i ceară acrobaţii epuizante. Chiar şi atunci, atîta timp cît subzistă tentaţiile vieţii uşoare — în virtutea inegalităţii economice avantajoase numai pentru unii şi al dreptului recunoscut al femeii de a se vinde unuia dintre aceşti privilegiaţi - ea va avea nevoie de un efort moral mult mai mare decît bărbatul pentru a alege calea independenţei. Nu sa înţeles îndeajuns că tentaţia însăşi este un obstacol, şi încă unul dintre cele mai primejdioase. Ea este dublată de o mistificare deoarece, în fapt, chiar va exista o cîştigatoare din cîteva mii la loteria partidei fericite. Epoca actuală le invită, le obligă chiar pe femei să muncească; dar ea le flutură concomitent pe dinaintea ochilor paradisuri de trîndăvie şi delicii: ea le înalţă pe cele alese cu mult deasupra celor care rămîn legate de lumea banală. Privilegiul economic deţinut de bărbaţi, valoarea lor socială, prestigiul căsătoriei, utilitatea unui sprijin bărbătesc, totul le prescrie femeilor să-şi dorească, mai mult decît orice, să placă bărbaţilor. Ele se află încă, în ansamblu, într-o situaţie de vasalitate. De aici decurge că femeia se cunoaşte şi alege cum să fie nu aşa cum există ea pentru sine, ci aşa cum o defineşte bărbatul. Prin urmare, va trebui să o descriem mai întîi aşa cum o visează bărbaţii, de vreme ce fiinţa-sa-pentru-bărbaţi este unul dintre factorii esenţiali ai condiţiei ei concrete. 1 Asupra acestui punct vom reveni pe larg în voi. II. 172